Living With The Mercers
by XxCrash.And.BurnXx
Summary: I was going to delete this because it's absolutely horrendous, but it was my first real fanfic that got a lot of great reviews on and I can't will myself to get rid of all those memories. Thanks to all readers and reviewers, I'm leaving this here for you.
1. The Beginning

Chap. 1: After New Years, Before Kaitlyn's 7.

Meet Camryn Elizabeth Blade, a 16-year-old girl with an abusive father and older brother, living in Detroit, Michigan. She has a younger brother, Alex (12), and a younger sister, Kaitlyn or Kat (5). Camryn has a boyfriend named Myles and 2 best friends named Jack (17) and Rebecca or Bec (17). Two of her other close friends are Justin (16) and Keara (16), since middle school. Her mother and father died recently and Jack just found out that her brother was abusing her, too. He knew, along with his brothers, that her father abused her because when they were younger, she had spent nights at their house after the incidents. But when her parents passed away Camryn, Alex, and Kaitlyn were stuck in the house until Jack and his mother, Evelyn Mercer, and brothers, Bobby, Angel, and Jeremiah (Jerry) rescued the suffering siblings from the dreadful home.

Now, almost 2 years later, Camryn is 17 going on 18 in August, Alex is going on 14 in August, and Kaitlyn is turning 7 in February (the next month). Camryn is living with the Mercers (Jack included, which her boyfriend, the jerk that he is, doesn't approve of.), Alex and Kaitlyn are living with their grandparents (in Detroit), and Chris is in jail, finally. Camryn's 6 dogs are being cared for at her house until she finds a permanent place to keep them, where they are still hers.

"Camryn, get your ass down here, or we're leaving without you!" Bobby called, up the stairs. He was trying to be patient, but he wanted to play hockey and when Bobby Mercer wanted to play hockey, he meant right then.

"Jesus, Bobby! You scared the shit outta me!" Camryn breathed, running down the stairs towards the front door. "Where's the rest of 'em?"

"I'm here, Jerry's here and Angel's in the kitchen." Jack shouted from the living room couch. Jack knew it didn't take Camryn longer than 10 minutes to get dressed and ready to leave the house because he'd done it to her so many times.

(Flashback)

"_Cam! Get your lazy butt outta bed! We're gonna be late!" Jack screamed excitedly, shaking Camryn violently. Camryn wasn't easy to wake but she certainly didn't have to worry about being on time when she woke up late because she wasn't like other girls; she took only 10 minutes to get dressed, brush her teeth, fix her hair if she had to, and find her stuff for school. Jack still couldn't figure out how she did it…_

"_Go away! It's Saturday…" She groaned, glancing at her clock. "And it's 8:00 in the morning! Go back to bed!"_

"_NO WAY! It's concert day! You can't tell me you forgot already?" _

"_What the hell are you talking about, Jackie?" Camryn pulled the covers over her head._

_Jack pulled them off to reveal Camryn wearing a pair of his boxers and his t-shirt. Her muscular legs were showing along with her black bra through Jack's white t-shirt. "How many times have I told you to ask before you borrow my stuff!"_

"_I don't know, I lost count…now give me fricken' blankets back and let me sleep atleast until 11."_

_Jack sat on her back and waited for the hit. He did this to her almost every morning and she hits him with her pillow every time because then he knows she's getting up and he can leave her to get dressed. "Nice bra, by the way…" Jack smirked. She still didn't hit him. "Come on! You can not be THAT tired…"_

"_You're wrong. I pulled an all-nighter movie night last night, remember? You were there…you should know."_

"_I didn't see you there… did Myles bring you upstairs…?" Jack asked, getting serious._

"_Get off."_

"_Answer me, Liz." Liz. He called her that when he was telling her to be serious or to show he was being serious. He got it from Elizabeth and he knew she liked it because her mom's name was Elizabeth; brought her back to reality._

"_If I answer you will you get off?"_

"_Depends on the answer."_

"_You get off and I'll tell you."_

"_Okay…" Normally he didn't cave that easily on her but he wanted to know the truth. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed._

"_Yes… now get out."_

"_Camryn!" He jumped up to his feet. "You're such a slut…" Jack joked._

_Camryn got out of bed and grabbed some clothes out of her drawer. She pushed Jack down onto the bed, by the forehead, as she left the room. "Am not…and you know it."_

(End Flashback)

"I'm ready anyway, Bobby. Let's go play some hockey!" Camryn exclaimed charging the front door. She grabbed her coat and ran out into the snow.

"I still don't know how she does that…" Bobby muttered.

"Does what?" Jack asked, with a smile.

"Gets ready so fricken' fast!"

"I've seen her do it, while I'm in there distracting her… so she's got it nailed."

"What do you mean?"

"A while ago. I was in the shower splashing water at the back of her head and she was at the bathroom sink, brushing her teeth. She got sick of it and when I wasn't looking, she flushed the toilet and spit toothpaste at me in the shower! She can't get distracted physically very easily but mentally, she can get distracted 1,000 times a day… she did it to me at school."


	2. Phone Call For The Siblings

On the way to the hockey rink, Camryn was zoned out, watching the snow covered scenery fly by through the window. Jack was singing quietly to himself. Bobby, Angel, and Jerry were talking about some girl Angel was dating.

"Hey Cam…" Jack whispered.

"Yeah?" Camryn answered, keeping her position looking out the window.

"You okay? You look kind of scared…" Jack said, putting a hand on her knee.

She jumped and turned to face him. "Jack, have you talked to Alex or Katie lately?"

"No… Why? Did you?"

Camryn shook her head, "No. But that's what's scaring me… something's wrong, Jack."

"What makes you say that?"

"I just know okay! I just got a bad feeling…"

"Hey! Chill out, Cam, I was just asking." Jack scooted closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Call 'em if you don't think something's right, though."

"Now? What if something _IS_ wrong, I don't wanna ruin your guys' day just because something's wrong with _MY_ family…and I'm afraid to call."

"Camryn! They're practically my brother and sister, too! Don't think like that. If you really don't wanna call, I will! Give me your phone."

Camryn gave him her phone and shifted so she could listen to the call, too. Jack dialed her grandparents' house and waited for it to start ringing. Once she heard an unfamiliar female voice on the other end, she ripped the phone out of Jack's hand and put it to her ear.

"Hello! Who is this!" She shouted.

Bobby jumped and looked in the rear view mirror to see what was going on. "What are you doing, Cam?"

"Shut up! She's on the phone." Jack replied, in a whisper.

"Answer me!" Camryn exclaimed, becoming nervous of who was with her siblings.

_"I'm Bree. Who are you!" _ The girl yelled, her voice squeaking out of fright.

"Where's Alex and Kaitlyn!"

_"They're playing in the backyard, why?"_

"Let me talk to Alex! I'm his sister!"

_"What's wrong, Cam? You sound pissed." _ Alex asked, picking up the phone.

"What's going on over there? Where's Grandma and Grandpa?"

_"They went on vacation; Bree's staying with us until they get back. What's going on?"_

Camryn took a deep breath. "Are you guys okay? How come I didn't know they left…and who the hell is Bree?"

_"They left yesterday and Bree is our babysitter. I don't know why Grandma didn't call you to watch us but, she didn't so, Bree is." _

"Do you mind if I come by later to see you guys or are you doing something?"

_"Nothing I know of, we could go see a movie, bring Jack, too. I haven't seen him in forever! Katie keeps asking where you guys are!"_

"Well we're at the hockey rink right now; if you wanna have Bree bring you to meet us here, I'm sure Bobby won't mind dropping us off at the theater after the game… Right, Bobby?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Volunteer me to drive you around when you have your own car…" Bobby replied, in a sarcastic tone.

"Well if you really want me to drive us, I will but you still gotta bring us back to the house."

"Fine. They meet us at the house around 2 hours from here, which is probably 2:00. Okay?"

"Works for me! Thanks!"

_"So we're meeting you at the house around, 2:00, he said?"_

"Yep! See you then, with Jack."

_"Love ya, Cam. Bye."_

"Bye." They hung up. "We're meeting them at the house around 2. And I'm saying in advance, Bobby, no hitting on the babysitter, Bree…"


	3. Meet The Babysitter, Find A Stalker

(Arriving at the house)

"I can't believe you hurt you shoulder… again!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing Camryn and dragging her into the kitchen.

"Ouch! Jack, let go! You're making it worse!" Camryn shrieked, trying to loosen his grip on her injured arm (left).

"Sorry. Sit down." He said, calmer than before, gesturing his head towards the chair. Camryn didn't accept. "My god, he really nailed you, too!" Jack stressed, pulling down the top of Camryn's sleeve to look at the bruise.

"God!" Camryn hissed to herself, but letting him take care of the injury, none the less.

"Sorry. This is like the biggest one, yet."

Just then Bobby walked in with Kaitlyn hanging around his neck and Alex following close behind.

"Jack, she's got a boyfriend!" Bobby said, jokingly.

"Holy shit!" Alex exclaimed, looking at the bruise on Camryn's shoulder. It was a deep purple and a little bloody. Camryn could barely move her arm but Jack was clenching it in his hand anyway.

"Alex!" Camryn scolded him for swearing.

"Oops." Alex said, while walking closer to where Camryn and Jack were standing.

"How'd you get that?" Kaitlyn piped up. Bobby looked down at the little medium-length brown haired, brown eyed, 6-year-old girl in his arms. She looked a lot like Camryn except for the eyes. Camryn's were green.

"I got hurt playing…OW! …hockey, Katie, now you know why I don't let you play…" Camryn smiled at her little sister.

"Does it hurt?" Kaitlyn questioned, completely interested in the oozing, purple bruise on Camryn's arm.

"Hell yeah it does." Camryn said, calmly, looking at the bruise Jack was inspecting with care. He turned over to the sink and grabbed the clean washcloth that was on the counter, wetted it with cold water and turned back to Camryn, carefully pressing it to her arm.

"Ah! Shit, Jack! That hurts!"

Kaitlyn and Alex forgot that Bree was being tortured (not really) by Angel and Jerry in the other room. Bobby almost stopped breathing when he saw her at the front door. He knew Camryn was hurt and he didn't want her swearing at the injury to be Bree's first impression of her so he told her to sit in the living room until he "found" Jack and Camryn.

"Where's the babysitter, Bree, I believe you said was her name…" Jack asked, glancing up at the 2 kids and Bobby in the doorway.

"I sat her in the living room until I _found you_ guys…" Bobby smirked, knowing Camryn would comment about him thinking that Bree was hot. Which he did.

"You got the first look, what'd you think?" Camryn laughed.

"I thought, '_There is a God. And his lead angel is at my front door.' _ Quote." Bobby laughed back.

Camryn broke into a sudden 'laugh-ow-laugh-laugh-ow' fit. Jack let go of her arm after he put an ice bag under the shoulder of her (his) t-shirt.

"Well let's go meet her then. Come here, Katie." Camryn said, taking Kaitlyn from Bobby, putting her on her good side and heading out to the living room.

Bree was sitting with her legs crossed on the couch, watching the movie the boys were watching. No one was really saying anything except Angel reciting a few of the lines every so often.

"Oh my God. I think my heart stopped… Angel and Jerry being…QUIET!" Camryn joked, stopping in the doorway. Alex was getting a drink in the kitchen with Bobby. Jack went upstairs to get changed out of his sweaty, hockey clothes. Camryn and Katie were heading for the couch when Bobby and Alex came in with food (pretzels).

Camryn sat to the right of Bree with Kaitlyn in her lap, facing the TV.

"Hi, Bree. I'm Camryn." She started softly, not wanting to scare the girl. She stuck her hand out.

"Hi." Bree replied, timidly, shaking her hand.

"Well, you're probably wondering who all these guys are, huh?"

Bree nodded. "Kinda."

"That's Bobby, Angel, and Jeremiah or Jerry." She said, pointing to each guy respectively. Just then Jack came running down the stairs in a pair of jeans (no shirt, to both the girls' delight) with the phone in his hand. "And Jack." Camryn added.

"Cam, Myles is on the phone." Jack panted, handing her the phone.

Bree got worried when she heard the name Myles…

"Oh, thanks!" Camryn grabbed the phone and glanced at Jack who had a worried look on his face. "Hold on, Myles." She covered the receiver and whispered to Jack, "What's going on?"

Jack just pointed to the doorway as if to say, 'it's a private call' and that's all he was about to say.

"Excuse me…" Camryn got off the couch, leaving Kaitlyn next to Bree.

Jack backed out of the living room and followed Camryn. She was sitting on the chair on the front porch. "What the hell are you talking about!"

_"I'm talking about you sleeping with Jack!" _Myles screamed.

"I didn't sleep with Jack, where the fuck did you get that idea!" Camryn heard that and immediately was pissed off. Jack heard it and stopped breathing. Yeah, he liked her and she didn't know it but Myles accusing him of sleeping with her scared the shit out of him. "Cam…"

_"Is that him! Let me talk to him!" _Myles demanded.

"NO! I'M TALKING TO YOU! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT IDEA! I'M SO SICK OF THIS SHIT, MYLES! STOP TRYING TO BLAME ME FOR SHIT I DIDN'T DO!" Camryn waited impatiently for an answer.

_"I saw you! You were lying in bed with him!"_

Camryn froze. '_Stalker._' She thought to herself. She couldn't move. It scared her just to think about it… her boyfriend was a stalker… her stalker… '_I had a nightmare and he reassured me._' Was something she couldn't get to come out of her mouth without wanting to cry.

Jack saw the look on her face and grabbed the phone. "What did you just say?" He tried to stay calm, but it wasn't as easy as he thought. He didn't get an answer. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

_"Nothing." _Myles said, simply, and hung up. Jack turned off the phone. "Cam…" He looked at Camryn; she pulled her legs in tight to her chest and started crying, quietly, trying to stifle the tears.

Jack didn't know what to say to her because he didn't know what Myles had said to shut her down; all he could do was hold her. He picked her up and carried her upstairs to his room and laid with her for a while, wordlessly, until she fell asleep. About a half hour later, Angel and Kaitlyn came upstairs looking for them. "Guys?"

Angel saw a general idea of what was happening and tried to get Kaitlyn to go downstairs with Bobby and Alex. "Katie, why don't you go play a game with Bobby?"

"No! I wanna see Jack!"

"Baby, He's busy. He'll see you in a little while. Okay?"

Kaitlyn was a lot like her sister and she proved it when she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. She ran past him and into Jack's bedroom. "Jack! I wanna play!"

"I can't play right now, sweetie. I'll come down and play in a little while, alright?" Jack whispered.

Kaitlyn listened, like always, to Jack and ran downstairs to find a game to play with Bobby and her brother.

Jack waited a few seconds and slowly got up, covered Camryn with a blanket and kissed her on the head. He walked over to Angel, who was standing in the hallway. "Angel, something's not right with Myles and her. Fact."


	4. My Girl's ExBoyfriend

At around 4:00AM, Camryn woke up and started wondering how she got in Jack's room. "If I'm here then where the hell is Jack?" she thought. She rolled out of bed and slowly walked downstairs, attempting to not make noise. When she got to the living room she smiled at Jack and Kaitlyn sleeping lazily on the couch, the TV still on, softly.

"Cute…" she whispered to herself. Camryn normally was the last person up but something was keeping her awake and she didn't know what it was. She was in the mood for cookie dough ice cream so she headed for the kitchen. When she walked into the wall with her bad shoulder, after tripping over a game board on the living room floor, she decided she should ice it again.

"Mmm…" she said, after taking the first bite of the cookie dough ice cream. "Hits the spot…"

"Cammy…" Kaitlyn whispered, walking shyly over to Camryn after she jumped in fright of the little voice behind her.

"Katie, what are you doing up? You were just sleeping, like, 10 minutes ago on Jack's lap. Did I wake you?"

Katie had a frightened look on her face, like she was about to cry. "I had a bad dream…" she whimpered.

"Come here. Have some ice cream." Camryn said, carefully lifting the little girl into her lap. "It's our favorite…"

Kaitlyn smiled and stuck her finger into the carton of cookie dough. "Yum…"

Just then there was a thud and a sudden scream of pain coming from the living room. "Ow!" Jack came stumbling into the kitchen with a painful expression on his face. "I fell off the couch… I really am turning into you, Liz…"

"Who's Liz?" Katie asked, quietly.

"That's what Jack likes to call me…"

"After your mom's—" Jack broke off, when Camryn made a signal with her hand across her throat to stop because Kaitlyn didn't like talking about her mother.

Kaitlyn's eyes started to water. "I miss mommy."

"I know. I do too…" Camryn gave her a hug and gave Jack an 'I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that-in-front-of-her' look. Jack mouthed a 'sorry' and sat down next to them.

"Katie, why don't you go sleep upstairs in Cam's room? Sound good?" Jack whispered, trying to change the subject slightly.

Kaitlyn gave him a weak smile and nodded, reaching for Jack to pick her up. "I'll be back… don't eat all that…" he smiled at Camryn before carrying Katie upstairs to Camryn's room.

On the way up, Kaitlyn started crying, quietly, trying to stifle the noise by burying her head in Jack's shoulder.

"Katie…" Jack said, wrapping his muscular arms around the little girl clinging to him for life. "You okay, sweetie?"

Kaitlyn didn't answer. So Jack laid her down on Camryn's bed with Camryn's favorite stuffed animal, a stuffed bunny head with a blanket as the body with the name 'Camryn' stitched to the blanket in faded, yellow cursive writing. "Night, Kat."

Jack silently walked out of the room and shut the door. He returned in the kitchen about 10 minutes later. "You didn't eat all the ice cream, did you?" he laughed.

"Nope!" Camryn said, proudly.

"Does she cry every time someone mentions Mom?" Jack asked, referring to his second mother since he calls his first Ma.

"Pretty much. I feel bad, too 'cause I'm not watching her. Bree probably doesn't know a damn thing about either of them!" Camryn exclaimed. "I don't know why my grandma wouldn't call me to watch my own siblings. Stupid people!"

"Liz, relax. I don't know but I know you well enough to say you'll find out, am I right?"

"Damn straight!" Camryn exclaimed, with a glint of pride in her eyes.

"Good. 'Cause I am, too. Now give me some of that ice cream." Jack demanded. "And tell me what happened to you earlier."

Camryn froze. "Stalker." Was all she got out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Myles is a…stalker…I mean he…he saw everything, Jack…" Camryn broke down, crying.

"Lizzy…" Jack paused. "I've gotta tell you something…"

Camryn looked up at her best friend. "What?"

"Bree's been sleeping with him since your parents passed away."

"Oh God… Jack tell me you're lying, I can't take much more of this! My little brother better not be with that…"

"Lying, scandalous, slutty, backstabbing, bitch?" Bree interrupted. Apparently, Bobby didn't know what was REALLY going on so he let Bree spend the night. Idiot.

Camryn lunged at Bree but Jack caught her by the waist. "Get the fuck outta this house! You're not welcome here!" Camryn screamed at the top of her lungs, waking Angel, Bobby, and Evelyn from a good night's sleep.

Bobby charged down the stairs, with Angel and Evelyn in tow.

"Camryn! What the hell is going on!" Angel exclaimed.

"That bitch's been sleeping with Myles!" Camryn shrieked, trying to break free from Jack's grip around her arms.

Bobby was ready to rip off Bree's head. He was raging mad about the fact that Bree had the nerves to come into his family's house while she had been sleeping with his 'little sister's' boyfriend (now ex-boyfriend, obviously). "You heard her! Get out! You're not welcome here!"

"Bobby!" Evelyn exclaimed, trying to steady her voice after hearing all this news. "Bree, you leave the kids and get out of my sight."

Jack, being the brother to keep Camryn out of trouble, had straddled her to the floor in the living room and pinned her arms down. "I know you wanna kill her right now and I can't blame you but Bobby's taking care of it so calm down." He whispered, over the screaming in the kitchen. He could tell Camryn was fighting to hold back tears, but the tears were winning. A few stray tear drops rolled down the side of her cheeks and she swallowed, hard.

"Jack, please let me up. I gotta go somewhere." Camryn said, quietly, still fighting back the urge to attack Bree.

"You're not going anywhere unless I get to come with… I'm not letting you roam Detroit by yourself at 4:00 in the morning…"

Camryn smiled, slightly, and tried fighting to get up but Jack still wouldn't let go of her arms or get off of her. "Can I get up, please?" she asked, like she was questioning the obvious.

"No way! Not until Bree leaves. I'm not just letting _you _get up when I've finally got you pinned to the floor instead of watching you murder Bree in my kitchen. Especially since Ma is in there, she'd _kill me_ for letting you up!"

"Fine, but you know Bobby's gonna tease you later… fairy boy…" Camryn smirked; not realizing how much those comments killed Jack on the inside.

"Liz, don't start that!"

"Why? Because you know it's true?" Camryn laughed, jokingly.

Jack finally got sick of it and got off of her, storming upstairs to burn off some steam. "You just had to go there didn't you?" he mumbled to himself.

"Jack! Oh, come on, Jack, you can't be serious!" Camryn ran after him, almost falling when he stopped dead at the top of the stairs in front of her.

"I'm dead serious! It's not even close to funny and you know it! I expect it from Bobby… but not from you." Jack said, solemnly. He went into his room and shut the door in Camryn's face.

"Jackie?" Camryn said, quietly, becoming serious again. "I didn't mean to—"

"You didn't mean to what? Jack opened the door. "Piss me off by telling me I'm gay? Yeah, whatever." He almost ran her over when he pushed past her to go out to the front porch.

"Jack, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just messing with you!" Camryn followed him onto the front porch and sat on one of the chairs. Jack was pacing like he was scared and breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Camryn asked, trying to get him to talk to her.

"Camryn, I don't wanna talk right now! Okay!" Jack exploded.

"Alright, chill out, I'll leave you alone!" Camryn got up and left Jack, pacing, on the front porch. She headed for the kitchen to find Bobby eating a piece of chocolate cake and a glass of milk.

"You willing to share?" Camryn asked, tiredly, sitting down across from him at the kitchen table.

"What are you 2 fighting about?"

"I was bugging himto get off of me and I called him a 'fairy', then he got pissed off and now he's pacing and panting on the front porch."

"I heard him yell at you though, what was that about?"

"I was trying to make him talk to me and he yelled instead…"

"**He **yelled at **you**? I can't believe it!" Bobby smiled, sarcastically.

"It's not funny, Bobby. He was really mad." Camryn explained, getting up to go play a video game to relax until Jack cooled down a bit.

"No, Cam, come on, I wanna talk to you. Its 4AM, what else is there to do anyway?" Bobby was following her into the living room, where she had already started to set up the game.

"Play ATV 2. That's what. You, on the other hand, can actually go back to sleep."

"Why can't you?"

"I just can't. I can't sleep, I haven't had much of an appetite at school lately, and I can't concentrate on, like, anything."

"Have you talked to Myles since the other day?"

Camryn just shot him an 'obviously, no' look and turned back to the game.

"Okay. Touchy subject. Want me to talk to Jack for ya?"

Camryn paused and thought about it for a second. "If you promise, no gay jokes while you're out there, that's why he's out there in the first place."

"Deal. Be right back." Bobby left the room and found Jack sitting against the wall, on the floor, out on the porch. "Hey, Jackie. Why are you so pissed off at Cam?"

"I don't know."

"Then why you yelling at her? She wasn't trying to make you mad, you were sitting on her!"

"Well, she did."

"Cut the crap, Jack. I know you like her and she doesn't sit around all day thinking 'how can I offend Jack today?' she didn't mean to make you mad! Go talk to her or atleast go play video games with her so she's not alone down here all night…"

"Fine." Jack got up and went to find Camryn. She was laying on the floor in the living room, her head propped up on the couch, playing an unlimited, freestyle round of ATV 2. She didn't even look up at Jack when he walked in but he noticed her tense up when he did. "Cam, can I talk to you?"

"I don't know, can you? Or is it just so you can blow up at me again?"

"Look, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just, I get enough of that gay shit from Bobby, I thought atleast you out of all the people in this family, except my mother, would have the decency to not call me a fucking fairy!" Jack sat down on the couch behind her head. She moved forward and laid on her stomach on a pillow. "I was just messing with you, Jack. I wasn't trying to make you mad."

He moved next to her on the floor and turned off the game. "I wanna talk to you!"

"Well, since you turned it off, go right ahead!" She sat up and turned to face him.

He leaned in to kiss her and she almost stopped breathing from the shock of it all. When he finally locked lips with her, Bobby interrupted. "There ya go, Jackie."

Camryn was embarrassed at the fact Bobby walked in but shocked that Jack did it in the first place. She pulled back. "What was that for?"

Jack just grinned. "I've been meaning to do that for a while…" He kissed her, again. And this time, Camryn deepened the kiss.

"Have fun, kiddies." Bobby laughed, going back upstairs to bed.


	5. Who's the Girl?

By 8:00AM, Camryn and Jack had finally fallen on the couch. Camryn was lying on top of Jack, completely relaxed, and wide awake but her eyes were still closed. Jack's head was rested on the arm rest of the couch. Camryn was listening to Jack's heart beat contently, and smiling gently. Jack was awake and his arms were wrapped around Camryn's waist.

"Liz, you awake?" He whispered. He looked down and he could hear Camryn breathing.

She sighed. "Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just… I don't know…"

Camryn looked up at him. "What?"

Jack ran a hand roughly through his shaggy dark blonde hair. "Are you comfortable with…this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean 'us.' In case you never noticed, I've liked you since day one. I was afraid to tell you for the 11 years we've been friends because there was only 2 ways to go… this or to never speak comfortably again and—"

Camryn interrupted him. "Jack, I wouldn't have kissed you back, I wouldn't be on the couch with you and if you weren't courageous enough to kiss me in the first place, believe me, we probably wouldn't be talking. Now if that was the answer to your question, I'm going to go take a shower before anyone wakes up and finds us here. 'Kay?"

"Too late…" Jack's eyes wandered to Alex holding Katie in the doorway along with an unfamiliar face. "Are we interrupting something?" Alex laughed.

"I'm gonna go take my shower now…" Camryn announced, getting off of Jack. As she brushed past the kids, she stopped and looked at Alex and the unfamiliar face. "Girlfriend?"

The girl blushed and looked away from Camryn. Jack was behind her (Camryn). "I'd take that as a yes…" Jack smirked.

Katie spoke up. "No, Jackie, she's lookin' at you!"

"I, no, I…uh…" The girl spoke, but no one believed it to be English for a moment.

"Oh, really?" Camryn said, crossing her arms, grinning, defensively but suppressing a laugh. She was only trying to mess with the girl's head.

Jack had to turn away, he was 'laughing' so hard. He knew what Camryn was doing and he didn't want to give her away.

"Cam, don't scare her. This is Rachael. Rachael this is Camryn, my sister. And Jack… what would I call you now, Jackie? Boyfriend? Best friend?" Alex joked.

Camryn cut down her defense and laughed at the frightened look on Rachael's face. "I was just messin' with ya girl, breathe. This is Jack; he's a Mercer, too."

Rachael's eyes grew. "Mercer?" she asked, hesitantly. "This is the Mercer house?"

Camryn burst out laughing and didn't make it to the couch to catch herself. Her and Jack were rolling on the floor. Jack wasn't breathing and Camryn was crying she was laughing so hard!

"Stop being like that Cam! She came at like 2:00 this morning and fell asleep in the extra bedroom. I didn't have time to explain it all."

Once Camryn and Jack heard that a 13-year-old girl was roaming the streets at 2-in-the-morning by herself, they immediately stopped laughing and Camryn wiped the tears from her eyes. "By yourself?" Jack asked.

Rachael nodded.

Camryn couldn't even hold back the words that were about to flow, angrily out of her mouth. "ARE YOU CRAZY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PERVS ARE OUT THAT LATE AT NIGHT?"

"Camryn cut it out! She made it here alive, didn't she?" Alex interrupted her rant.

"Wait… this was YOUR idea!" Camryn breathed, heavily.

Alex shrunk back and nodded. "Yeah…kinda…"

Jack took over for Camryn, since she had started for the kitchen to get milk to calm herself down. He took Katie from Alex and looked at him, calmly but fury was burning in his eyes.

"Did you tell her to come at 2 or did you tell her she could come here 'cause you knew you'd be here?"

"I told her to come here because_ I_ was here; she called me around 1:30AM, and said she didn't want to spend the night at her house. I told her I'd come get her but she wouldn't tell me where she was, so I told her where I was…"

"Alright. Why couldn't you explain that to Liz BEFORE you said something stupid like that? Now she's freaking out! Just wait in the living room for a sec." Jack left them and Katie to talk amongst themselves while he talked to Camryn. When he walked into the kitchen he saw her sitting on the floor against the counter, drinking a glass of milk. Her knees were pulled in tight to her chest and she was breathing hard.

"Cam… you didn't hear the whole story."

"I heard enough of it…" Camryn mumbled. She was starring at her feet, blankly almost as if she wasn't awake.

Jack stood in front of her and pulled her up from her spot on the floor. "Why are you so upset about this? You don't even know—"

"I don't have to know her, Jack! Any girl, walking around at 2:00 in the morning could get raped; it's not a matter of whether Iknow her or not…" Camryn started crying. She had some bad experiences with pervs on the streets throughout Detroit.

Jack pulled her into a hug and she started babbling about why it scared her so much to think of that. "That happened to me, Jack, and it was horrifying… I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror without throwing up…"

"I remember, Liz, Bobby found you and carried you to our house. What were you, like—"

"I was 13. That's why it scares me. Rachael probably doesn't know that my family went to hell and back, before I turned 15…and to tell you the truth…I don't think she should…"

Jack let go and let her fall back out of his grip. She wouldn't look him in the eye. "Lizzy, look at me!" Camryn, eventually, looked up at Jack with tears in her eyes.

"Jack, I don't wanna have to go through that again… Rachael shouldn't know how it feels…"

"Jack! Get in here!" Alex exclaimed from the living room.

"Hold on, Alex!" Jack never looked away from Camryn, but lifted his head so he wasn't screaming in her face, directly. "You want some cake, Camryn? I'm sure a sugar high would help."

Camryn smiled. Jack hugged her again. "That's the smile I was looking for." He whispered.

"Aww… Since when are you 2 a couple?" Sofi, Angel's girlfriend, said, apparently appearing out of nowhere.

"We're so screwed. She's the big mouth." Jack laughed, never letting go of Camryn but looking over his shoulder.

"Hey! I heard that, Jack!" Sofi shrieked.

"Why are you up so early, anyway, Sof?" Camryn asked, looking in the fridge for the chocolate cake.

"I heard you scream." Sofi stated, eyeballing Camryn with a smile.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that."

Jack went into the living room to find Rachael and Alex making out on the couch. He jumped and sat between them, grabbing the remote to turn on a video game. "Hey, guys, this is a make-out free zone. I sleep on this couch!"

"You and Camryn were making out on it…" Rachael stated, obviously not knowing how to get along in the Mercer house.

Jack just looked over at her with a big grin on, like he was about to burst into laughter then he looked at Alex. "She really is your girl isn't she?" Jack joked, referring to the fact Alex had problems catching on to the jokes and roughhousing that took place in the house all day long because he wasn't a rough and tough kid like the Mercers and his sister. Katie was too young for most of the comments issued by the brothers (and Camryn) because they were "above her head, by a lot of years…).

"Yes, but I got it… It's his couch so it doesn't matter, Rach."

"Oh." Rachael turned reddish/pink.

Jack gave her a big smile and put an arm around her. "You're cute." He said, meaning like-a-little-kid-cute.

Camryn came in with a piece of cake for her and Jack with Sofi not far behind, carrying a piece of her own. Sofi sat in the recliner and got comfy, taking the first bite.

"Hey where's mine!" Alex whined.

"You can get your own, Lazy ass!" Camryn laughed.

"Fine." Alex grumbled and left the room, Rachael followed.

"I want some." Kaitlyn whimpered, knowing Jack would give in to her pouty face.

"Come on, hop up!" Jack patted his hands on his legs and set Katie on his lap. "Me and Cam'll share with ya!"

Katie smiled and took the bite off the end of Jack's fork.

"Is it good?" Camryn asked, nodding at her little sister.

"Mmhmm!" Katie nodded her head furiously.

"Good. Were probably gonna go play hockey today, you wanna come and watch me get drilled into walls?" Camryn laughed.

Katie giggled and nodded again.

"No, that won't happen, again, not to _my _Lizzy…" he smiled at Camryn and she smiled back.

"What if **I** drill **you**, will you get me back?"

"Not if it means I hurt you… then I gotta deal with you later, no one else does…"

"Whatever you say…"


	6. I'm Engaged and She's Enraged!

It was the day before school started back up again. Camryn was a nervous wreck, but not because of school. Bobby was out at the store, Angel was out with Sofi, and Jerry was with his family. Evelyn was in the other room. Jack and Camryn were supposed to be watching the 3 kids but they were upstairs watching a movie.

Evelyn knew about Jack and Camryn, now. Bobby walked in on them sleeping in Jack's bedroom, in the same bed. **(A/N: When Camryn came into Jack's room in the middle of the night she slept on the extra bed in there.)**. Alex, Rachael, and Kaitlyn knew about them from a few days ago, as did Sofi and she told Angel. Jerry was clueless to it all.

"I can't believe I've gotta go back to school tomorrow!" Camryn exclaimed, pacing the living room floor. "I didn't even have time to finish my latest song or—"

"Whoa, girl! Relax!" Jack grabbed her and shook her a little. "Breathe… Why are you so nervous anyway?"

"Myles. Goes. To. My. School. You're not gonna be there so what the hell am I supposed to do! I can't avoid him but I definitely can't talk to him…"

"Camryn, chill out! We'll take care of it okay?"

"How are you gonna do that? It's not like you can sit in the back of my classes…" Camryn was being sarcastic but it gave Jack an idea.

"Maybe I can, I can explain the "situation" to the principal or whoever, they should—"

Camryn pushed him to the wall, with a loud thud. She was right in his face to show she was being serious, because none of the Mercer brothers took her seriously unless she caught there attention with something like that. "No you won't! Jack, you can't tell anybody about that… that would just make it even more uncomfortable if I had to explain it to everybody…"

"Alright. But would you rather Bobby sit in the back of your classes…? Or Angel?"

Camryn took a deep sigh looking down at her feet. "How about if I call you between classes for updates… And I can call you during music or I'll let you come by? You satisfied?"

"Yep." Jack gave her a kiss.

Camryn kissed him back, but pulled him onto the couch.

Bobby came charging in about 20 minutes later, yelling for help with the groceries. He walked out of the kitchen, through the dining room and into the living room to find Jack on top of Camryn, one arm around the back of her neck and the other underneath her back. Camryn had on hand in Jack's hair and her other arm was propping her up on her elbow.

"Hey!" Bobby yelled, making Camryn and Jack jump apart. "Where are the kids?"

"They're upstairs watching a movie. Why? What's wrong?" Jack replied. He got off of Camryn and she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the couch, attempting to sit up but failing and falling on the floor with a thud. "Ouch! My God that's a hard floor!" she hissed to herself.

"You alright, Cam?" Jack asked, lifting her off the floor to her feet. She nodded, rubbing her butt and mouthing an 'Ow' as if she was talking to herself.

"What are they watching?" Bobby asked, suspiciously.

"Jack!" Kaitlyn shrieked, from upstairs.

"What wrong, Katie!" Jack yelled, walking towards the stairs. He ran up them and into Alex's room.

"Turn it off, Alex!" Camryn demanded, entering 'his' room and seeing Kaitlyn curled up in the corner of the room with her stuffed animal.

"What the hell are you watching!" Jack exclaimed, glancing at the TV to see the part of 'I, Robot' when the robots start to go out of control and they're saying "Please return to your homes, a curfew is in effect. repeat, repeat, repeat and then the crowd and them start battling. But at the same time the one's that are in some of the houses, their eyes are glowing because of the red light on their chest. **(A/N: if you haven't seen it, WATCH IT NOW!)**

"Why are you watching this with a 6-year-old!" Jack exclaimed, picking the scared Katie up.

"Where's Rachael?" Camryn asked, being calm for once.

"I'm right here." Rachael said, walking into the bedroom with a drink in her hand. "Just went to get a drink."

"Alex, turn that off and watch something else." Bobby demanded.

"But Jack's taking Katie so why—"

Jack interrupted, furiously. "Because you can't watch things like that with a 6-year-old! Now she's gonna have nightmares and I doubt you're the one who's gonna get up with her, right!"

"Alright." Alex replied, changing the channel. Now it was on 'Spongebob Squarepants'.

"Jack, you got her or do you want me to take her?" Camryn asked, following Jack out of the bedroom.

"No, I got her. Thanks."

"Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower then." She directed her attention to Katie. "You be good for Jackie, okay, Katie?"

Katie was frowning but she nodded.

Camryn opened the bathroom door, started the shower, got her clothes from her room, and shut the bathroom door. She turned on the stereo and blasted the volume. It was a song called "Get Stoned" by Hinder. "Perfect!" Camryn exclaimed.

She was singing along for a little while, but then she heard of scream of excitement come from downstairs. She turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. "What the hell?"

"Camryn, come down here! Bec's got news!" Jack screamed, hearing the door creak open to the bathroom.

"Hold on! I gotta get dressed!" Camryn called back. She quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs about 10 minutes later. When she got down there Bec was jumping up and down on the couch in excitement. Jack was watching in amusement along with Katie, who was hanging on his back with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Hey girlie! Guess what!" Bec exclaimed.

"What!"

"John proposed!" She screeched, flashing a ring in Camryn's face. **(A/N: I meant to put at the beginning Bec's 2 years older than Camryn and her birthday's in June so that means she's turning 20 this year. Sorry 'bout the mistake.) **

Camryn shrieked. "When!"

"Last night. We were at the house and he just… proposed… I think I actually went into shock for a few minutes…"

"Okay, this is not my subject. I'll be in the kitchen eating Oreos with Katie." Jack left the room, carrying Katie on his back.

"Don't forget the milk, Jackie!" Camryn called, sitting down on the couch and grabbing a controller for the game cube. "ATV 2?" she looked at Bec.

Bec sat down next to her and grabbed the other controller. "Hell yeah!"

"Okay, so anyway…" Bec finished her story. It wasn't long but it was cute.

"Jack, we're done now, you can come back in!" Camryn exclaimed in the direction of the kitchen.

Jack came back in, Katie following close behind with an Oreo in her mouth. "Bwakie." Katie was talking with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Kates. Now when your finished chewing you can tell me what you wanted to tell me." Jack smiled at her and sat next to Camryn on the arm rest of the couch.

Kaitlyn finished chewing. "Jackie?"

"Hmm?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Where's Bree?"

Jack almost choked on his drink (milk to go with the Oreos). He swallowed. "Uh… she…"

"She took Myles." Camryn stated, bluntly and angrily, not taking her eyes away from the TV screen.

"What? Hello, girlie! Did I miss something here, or what!" Bec blabbered, confused.

"Come here, Bec, I gotta talk to you." Jack mumbled, grabbing her and dragging her out of the room.

She dropped the controller on the way out and Katie picked it up and handed it to Camryn. "Are you sad, Cammy?" Katie asked, plopping down next to Camryn on the couch.

Camryn didn't answer for a second. She didn't really know what to say because she was angry, sad, happy and everything else related to her situation including ready to kill… She sighed, big, and answered. "No…"

"Then why are you crying?" Katie asked.

Camryn didn't even realize she had started crying, not bawling but silently crying. She wiped the tears of her cheeks and sniffled. "I really don't know, Kates."

Jack had explained most of what happened with Myles and Bree. Bec was somewhat confused but she understood the main gist of what had happened and was happening. "Has she cried over it yet?"

"When she first found out Bree was sleeping with him, she almost ripped Bree's head off because Bree was standing right next to her and when she found out Myles was stalking her she cried and didn't come out of my room for, I don't know, probably a day and a half! I don't even think she ate half the food anyone brought her… That didn't last long though…"

"No I asked 'cause she's crying right now…" Bec pointed in the direction of the living room where Camryn and Katie were.

"What!" Jack walked into the living room to find Camryn crying, no noise except an occasional sniffle and Katie sitting next to her, in a hug.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Jack asked, turning off the TV and sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Nothing… Just…nothing…" Camryn mumbled.

"Katie, why don't we go look for Alex and Rachael?" Bec offered, sticking out her hand to drag Katie out of the room. Katie obliged. After they left, Jack gathered Camryn into a tight hug. She was extremely pissed off but she was kind of sad at the same time. She wiped at her eyes for the last time and hopped off the couch. "Hockey. Let's go. Get Alex and Rachael and Bobby and whoever else you wanna… I just gotta play some hockey. I'm too pissed to be crying!" Camryn took off up the stairs and grabbed Jack's hoodie off his bed. "HOCKEY, PEOPLES! LET'S GO!" she screamed, running down the stairs towards the front door to get her hockey bag and her Vans.

Jack was still sitting in the living room. "I can't believe how rapidly she can change from crying to pissed off. Although it's kinda sexy…" he thought to himself.

"JACK! Let's go! You're driving!" Camryn called.


	7. Hockey Violence, Tears of Silence

(At the hockey game)

"You ready, girlie!" Bec asked, looking at her best friend nervously, because she (Bec) hadn't played in a while and kind of "lost her hockey touch," as Jack had said.

"I'm so pissed off I'm fighting the urge to go after Bobby… even though he has nothing to do with what I'm pissed at!" Camryn grinned, and then looked at Jack. He had an unsure look on his face, like he was debating with himself to go on or not. "Are you sure? I mean every time we go out there, you get hurt." Jack was hoping she wouldn't be herself for once and sit out. Very unlikely.

"Jack, don't worry about me." Camryn stepped on to the ice and started skating backwards, still watching Jack. "You just worry about that gorgeous face of yours!" she shouted.

It was Bobby, Katie, Angel, Jerry, Jack, Camryn, Bec, Alex, and a few kids, around the age of 12 or 13. Katie was holding onto Bobby's hand and slowly working her way down the ice with shaky ankles.

Camryn, Jack, Bec, and Alex were messing around with the other kids on the ice, who turned out to be some of Alex's friends. Matt, Brian, and Nick. Matt (13) is kind of shy but loves hockey. Brian (12) is Alex's best friend, he's more extroverted and speaks his mind, and also has a crush on Camryn, which technically isn't a crush because everyone, including Camryn knows it. Nick (13) lives for hockey and girls.

Jack and Camryn were skating around, wildly, but talking to each other while doing so. "Yo, Cracker Jack! What movie we watchin' tonight!" Camryn screamed, slicing by him, with a seductive smile on.

"I don't know! What do you want to watch!" Jack called back. Brian was watching this closely, as if he knew they were up to something as more than just friends. It hit him when Camryn went up behind Jack and whispered something to him that made him grin and start laughing hysterically. Brian knew she normally didn't do that.

"Brian, you alright?" Alex asked, skating by him.

Brian was a little distracted at the moment. Camryn and Jack were skating around side-by-side, talking more closely than before so he couldn't hear, but not on purpose. Bec was kind of in dream land, just skating around in circles, watching everyone else. Jerry and Angel had started a 2-on-2 "gentle" (gentler than normal) game of hockey with Nick and Alex. Brian had stopped skating and was watching Camryn and Jack.

Out of no where, Camryn stopped dead, the smile on her face, disappearing. Jack looked in the direction she was starring to in the parking lot of the rink. There was Myles and Bree, making out. Camryn didn't know if she was mad or sad. "Jack, do you see it, too?" she asked, in a somewhat scared tone. Jack nodded. Apparently Bobby had noticed it, also, and was heading off the ice, towards the pair. Camryn noticed. "Bobby, don't!" she called. All the others, turned and looked at her, then at Bobby, all pausing to see what was happening. When Bobby didn't stop, Camryn took off after him. She ripped of her skates and slid on her sneakers. She caught up with Bobby. "Bobby, please, you're just gonna make this worse!"

Bobby didn't stop; he didn't even look at her. He just shook his head and continued walking towards the car where Bree and Myles were. Camryn stopped, though, when she realized he wasn't going to listen to her. He wanted to beat the living shit outta Myles. So did Camryn, but she couldn't, not to Myles… but she could to Bree. She could barely look at Myles without feeling exposed.

Bec caught on and went over to Katie who was clinging to the wall for support. Brian's eyes were glued to Bobby and Camryn. He didn't know what was going on, and he didn't like how it looked. Camryn looked terrified.

Alex was already off the ice, putting on his shoes. Jack was trying but pausing and looking up every few seconds to make sure Camryn hadn't taken off or broken down and started crying. Angel and Jerry hopped over the walls on the rink; tore off there skates, put their shoes back on, and ran after Bobby. Nick was still skating around but glancing over every time he heard someone move or say something.

Once Bobby reached the car, he banged on the window. "Open up, asshole!"

Myles froze. Obviously, he didn't realize that Bobby was there _with _Camryn. He opened the passenger window about 2 inches. "Yeah?"

"Get out of the car!"

"What! Why?"

"Because I said, get your ass out of the fucking car!"

"Bobby, stop." Camryn was behind him. Her courage to come near Myles came back, but she didn't know how long it would last. Jack had finished putting on his shoes and noticed Camryn was next to the car with Bobby. He took a deep breath and walked over to them. He stood a few feet away at first, until he realized Camryn was shaking, not out of being cold but she had started crying and had turned towards Jack, almost falling to pieces in the middle of the parking lot. She was breathing heavily and tears were practically pouring down her face.

Jack ran over to her and embraced her. Bobby had gotten Myles out of the car and was beating the shit outta him. Bree was watching, with a scared look on her face. Bobby almost started laughing when Myles asked, "What the hell was that for!" Jack actually did, but it was more of a sarcastic laugh as in, "You idiot! Are you that stupid!" Jack walked over to the other side of the car and put in more than his part of the beating. He started punching and he actually **couldn't **stop! After Camryn heard Myles scream then punch Jack back, she rounded the front of the car to where the 3 guys were. Jack was still going. She grabbed Jack's arms and tried to pull him back, but Jack was stronger than her. "Jack! Jack, please stop!" Camryn cried. Bobby was watching in amusement, and then he'd finally had enough. He grabbed Jack and pulled him off; he thrusted him towards Camryn. Jack had blood trickling from his nose. He wiped it away with the back of his hand and looked at Myles, furiously.

Brian was watching all of this and was still wondering what the hell was going on. He got off the ice, changed into his sneakers and walked over to where Jack and Camryn were standing, watching Bobby curse in between blows. "Don't you ever (punch) come near her (kick in the stomach) again (kick harder in the stomach)!"

When Camryn noticed Brian behind her, she yelled at him to go back to the rink. "Get back over there, Brian!" Brian looked disappointed because Camryn had never yelled at him before, except once, when he had gone in her room without permission.

(Flashback)

_"Brian, what the hell are you doing in here!" Camryn screamed entering her bedroom at her old house. She was only 15 and Brian was 10._

_"I'm just looking!" Brian exclaimed, picking up her guitar._

_"Holy shit! Don't touch that!" She ripped the guitar out of his hands and clutched on to it tight. "Jack bought it for me, it means a lot." She stated, setting it gently on its stand._

_"Oh." Brian had a disappointed look on his face. He looked devastated at the fact she treasured the guitar **Jack **gave to her so much. "I thought he was just your best friend?"_

_"He is. But he worked extremely hard just to get it for me. It cost him 2 years of raking leaves, mowing lawns, and cleaning garages to pay for it… When he found out I wanted it, he started saving." Camryn smiled, looking at the treasured instrument._

_"What kind is it?" Brian asked, trying to talk to Camryn about something she liked._

_"Rory Gallagher Tribute Stratocaster." Camryn replied, with a sigh._

_"You must've really wanted it if you memorized the name, especially like that."_

_"I did. Now get out I gotta work!"_

_"On what?"_

_"None of your business!"_

(End of Flashback)

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the flashback! I knew I wanted to put another flashback in soon but I can never think of a good one but I thought this was relevant to it so… R&R for me! Thanks! Anyway if you wanna see the guitar I was talking about, here ya go: http/ it! my future guitar!**


	8. Brian

"But Cam…" Brian tried to get Camryn to let him stay with her and Jack.

"Brian! Go!" Camryn looked at him fiercely, and pointed to where Alex and Nick were standing on the sidewalk. Brian reluctantly obliged.

"Whoa! Camryn that was Brian you just yelled at! You do realize that don't you!" Jack asked, wiping at his nose again.

Camryn sat down on the ground, resting her arms on her knees and her head on her arms. Jack sat next to her and put and arm around her waist to pull her closer. "He's just worried about you, Liz. He doesn't know anything, yet he still wants to take care of you. It's cute! You can't tell me you disagree."

"I don't think it's something you wanna tell a 12-year-old boy…"

"Well, no, but I never said you had to tell him every detail. Just give him a general version of it. Your brother knows the full story so it can't be that bad."

"But he's my brother, it's different. He doesn't have a huge crush on me!"

"Alright, we can finish this later. For now, atleast apologize to him. He'll think you're mad at him or something."

"Yeah, I know." Camryn pecked him on the cheek and got off the ground. She reached a hand out to Jack. "You comin'?" He smiled and grabbed her hand. Bobby followed them. Brian was sitting next to a tree, picking at a piece of bark. Alex, Bec and Katie were sitting on the bench, quietly. Nick had left 10 minutes before. Angel and Jerry had gone to the car.

"You alright, Cam?" Bec asked, looking at Camryn's face. She looked uncomfortable.

"Where is he?" Camryn was referring to Brian.

Alex pointed to the tree. "I'd tell him."

"Want me to come with?" Jack offered. Camryn shook her head. She went over and sat next to Brian. He turned his back to her.

"Don't be mad at me! I didn't want you near that perv! I didn't want _myself _near that perv!"

"I'm not mad." Brian mumbled.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Why haven't you told me what's been going lately?"

"Oh. That."

"Yeah. That." Brian turned to face her. Camryn told him the general version of what happened.

Jack was holding Katie, who had fallen asleep in his arms, almost the instant he picked her up. He was thinking of the night when Camryn came to their front door, crying and covered in bruises, at age 13.

(Flashback)

_"Holy shit! Cam, what happened?" Bobby screamed, opening the front door._

_Camryn had a bloody nose, bruises on her back and she was crying, hard. "Where's J…J…Jack…" She stuttered, shivering from the cold._

_"Come in here! He's in the living room!" Bobby told her reaching to guide her into the house. When he put an arm around her shoulders, she winced and it didn't go unnoticed. "Ma! Come down here!"_

_Evelyn came flying down the stairs at the sound of worry in Bobby's voice. "What happened?" _

_Bobby tried to take off Camryn's coat but she shrieked in pain. Jack heard it and he jumped off the couch, towards the front hallway. "Cam, what—?" Camryn walked over to him, with the most terrified look on her face. Jack didn't even have to ask, he knew. He gently gave her a hug and walked her into the living room. "Wait here; I'm gonna go get a blanket." Jack left the room to get a blanket from his mom. Camryn was curled up on the couch, her knees pulled in to her chest and her head rested on the back of the couch. Jack returned. "Here, Lizzy."_

_Camryn gave him a weak smile and wiped the tears out of her eyes, again. "Thanks." She mumbled, softly._

_"Welcome." Jack covered her in the blanket and sat down on the other end of the couch. "You wanna watch something?"_

_"Is Fresh Prince on?" Camryn asked, sliding over next to Jack with the blanket. "Want some?"_

_Jack took the end of the blanket and threw it over his lap. Camryn was still curled in a ball, her back facing Jack and her head rested, now, on his shoulder._

_Bobby walked in with a washcloth and a bag of ice, wrapped in a towel, in his hand. "Wipe up you're face a little, girl." He got comfortable opposite of Camryn and Jack and closed his eyes, in an effort to fall asleep._

_"Bobby, if you're tired, why don't you go upstairs to your room?" Jack asked._

_"Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to leave you 2 down here alone? Plus I'm waiting for Angel to get back." Bobby smirked._

_Camryn was almost asleep when there was a loud knock at the door. Jack didn't move, and waited for Bobby to answer the door. When Camryn heard Justin's (one of her best friends) voice, she slowly got off the couch and went to the front door. "Bobby, let him in."_

_"Oh my god! Cam, are you alright?" Justin exclaimed, entering the house to check out her injury._

_"Yeah… I'm fine…" Camryn said, weakly. "Come on in, Jack's in the living room."_

_"No, thanks. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You coming to school tomorrow or no?"_

_"I don't know, yet. I'll call you and tell you though. Bye." Justin left._

_Bobby was glaring at Camryn. "Who was that!"_

_"Justin. You know, my best friend!" Camryn walked back into the living room and got comfortable on the couch again. Bobby followed. "No, I'm serious, who was that!"_

_"It was Justin, Bobby. Go back to sleep." Jack cut in._

(End of Flashback)

"Now do you know why I didn't tell you?" Camryn asked, giving Brian a smile.

Brian looked confused. "How'd you find out Bree was sleeping with him, though?"

Camryn glanced at Jack and waved him to come over. He did. He was whispering because Katie was still sleeping on Jack's shoulder. "What?"

"How did you find out about Bree and Myles?" Camryn asked, suspiciously.

"When you were sleeping, I asked her if she knew about Myles and she said something she wasn't supposed to so I got the rest out of her…"

"Oh, God. Jack, you didn't threaten her did you?"

"Kinda…" Jack admitted, sheepishly.

"Idiot. No wonder." Camryn muttered, with a laugh. "Well, since that's cleared up, Brian, do you wanna back to our place for dinner? I'm sure Ma won't mind."

"Yeah, thanks!" Brian stood up and took off over to where everyone else was.

Camryn got up and looked at Jack. He was giving her a 'you're such a sucker' look. "What are you looking at, Softie?" Camryn laughed, gesturing towards the sleeping Katie.

"She likes me… what can I say?" Jack smiled.

Camryn leaned in and kissed him. "Come on, Jackie." Jack put an arm around her waist and held Katie up with the other.

(Back at the house)

"So, Alex, where's Rachael?" Jack teased. "I thought she was staying here for a while…"

"Jack, don't tease him, you've got a **thing**, too." Bobby laughed, from his spot on the couch in the living room. "Except his **thing** isn't just a toy, right, Cam?" Bobby was referring to the girls.

Camryn gave him the finger. "Shut the fuck up, Bobby." She was lying on the floor in front of the couch, her head rested on a couple pillows.

Jack entered the room where the 2 of them were sitting. "You gave him the finger, didn't you?" Jack asked, knowingly.

"Yeah she did. Your bitch's got quite the attitude, doesn't she, Jackie?"

"Don't call me a bitch! What did I ever do to you?"

"Don't talk about her like that, Bobby."

"Why not? She is just a sex toy. Just like La Vida Loca with Angel."

Jack started cursing at Bobby because he was making him mad. Bobby got off the couch to face Jack. He was just about to start a physical fight when Camryn jumped in between the 2 of them. "Both of you cut it out!" Jack was still moving forward regardless of the fact Camryn was in front of him.

"Jack! JACK! Stop!" Camryn was pushing him backwards towards the door. "Come on, Jackie! Stop! Please…"

"What's going on down here!" Brian exclaimed, entering the living room.

"Nothing, just messin' around." Bobby stated, nonchalantly.

Camryn was still trying to calm Jack down. He was just getting madder. "Jack, stop! Go upstairs for a minute and cool off! Please!"

Jack stormed upstairs to his room. Camryn shut her eyes and gritted her teeth waiting for the door slam but hoping it wouldn't come. BOOM! It came. "Yeah. That's. Not. Good." She stated, obviously.

"No kidding, genius!" Bobby laughed, plopping down on the couch, again.

"You don't have the right to comment on anything about him right now, you caused it, asshole!" Camryn yelled, whipping a pillow at his head. "Why do you do that to him?"

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know! It's fun!"

Camryn kicked him, with her heel, in his side and he yelped an 'Ow!' "That's what you get for being an ass, although you deserve worse…"

Camryn headed for the stairs and then there was a shriek of terror coming from outside the house. Everyone in the house heard it, including Jack. They all went rushing for the door, grabbing shoes as they went.

Jack was right behind Camryn, when she stopped he slid into her almost knocking her off the porch. "Oh shit! Jack, go get Angel and Jerry!" Bobby called, running for Rachael, who was lying next to the house, some random dude, standing over her…

"Get the fuck off of her!" Bobby screamed, running after the guy. Jack got Rachael instead and Camryn got Angel and Jerry out of the house. Jack carried Rachael into the house and laid her on the couch. "Rachael. Talk to me."

Rachael had gone into shock for a few seconds. She was back now. "What…"

"Oh, thank god!" Jack took a deep breath, one he had been holding in since he got Rachael in the house. "You scared me, girl."

Bobby had chased the guy down the street and when he lost him he gave up, to go check on Rachael. Angel and Jerry were about 20 feet from the house when Bobby stopped so they retreated as well. Camryn was on the porch watching Bobby and the other 2 but listening for Jack.

Angel came up to her. "Where is she?"

"Jack brought her in the house to warm her up. I think she's in the living room." Camryn followed the guys into the house. "Rachael, you oka—" Jack cut her off. "She fell asleep."

"Okay. I'm gonna go get a drink, you want something, Jack?" Camryn offered, stopping before she reached the kitchen.

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

"I'll take a beer!" Bobby called, looking at Camryn.

"Yeah, when you get off your lazy ass and get it yourself!" Camryn replied, entering the kitchen to find Katie and Brian eating pretzels. "Sorry."

"Don't sorry to me. I do the same thing, in front of my siblings!" Brian laughed. "So what happened?"

Camryn shrugged and opened the fridge door. "Same shit that always happens in Detroit, except this time it was Rachael. If she came here at 2:00AM the first night she spent here, I don't know why she thought it couldn't happen just because she escaped the first time it was possible."

"Oh."

"She wasn't born in Detroit, was she?"

"No."

"Well that explains a lot! Doesn't it?"

"Mmhmm!" Brian laughed.

"I'm gonna go watch a movie in Jack's room, you wanna join us?"

"Sure. What are we watching?"

"Jack's turn to choose, ask him."

"Jack, what movie are we watching?"

"The Fast and The Furious?"

"We'll meet you up there, Jackie!" Camryn called, running up the stairs with a glass of milk in her hand, Brian following her.

"Okay." Jack laughed and started walking up the stairs.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked very hard on it!**

**TheAllToucheMs.Harley****- I put the flashback in there just for you! Please review!**

**4BrothersFreak- Hope you liked this chapter! Myles did deserve the beating he got from Jack and Bobby! REVIEWness please! Lol**

**THANKS TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS! Request if u wanna see more flashbacks or more violence or more of someone! U know! REVIEW MORE FOR ME! **


	9. Start Your Day Early

It was at the scene in the movie when the car explodes at the beginning and abnormally, Camryn had fallen asleep in Jack's arms, which left Jack and Brian watching the movie.

Brian yawned. "What time is it?"

Jack looked at the clock and realized it was already 12:30. "I take it your spending the night. It's already 12:30 and I'm pretty sure Ma won't let you leave now. You can sleep in here, I'll go downstairs."

"No, it's alright, don't move. I gotta go find Alex and Katie anyway so, you can sleep in your own room. Night, Jack."

"Night, Bri." Jack slid down next to Camryn and turned off the light and the TV. He pulled Cam in closer to him and she readjusted so her head was on his arm and her arms were curled up in front of her against his stomach. She breathed deeply and cuddled closer to him. He was close enough to her that he could smell her hair; it had a delicious scent to it, like juicy green apples.

The next morning, around 5:00, Cam woke up in Jack's arms and smiled. She gently untangled herself, to get ready for the first day back to school. She was so anxious she thought she would puke. She grabbed a towel from the hall closet and quietly tip-toed to the bathroom to take a shower before anyone woke up.

Jack heard her turn on the water and decided he'd annoy her a little before school to see if she'd relax. He could tell she was nervous because she would wake him up to talk before she had to get ready instead of taking a shower to calm down. "So she wants to relax, huh?" He grinned and rolled out of the bed. He walked to the bathroom, silently opened the door, and sat on the countertop for a second to see if she would notice his presence. She didn't… so he ripped off his shirt and threw it on the ground. Camryn was rinsing her hair out so her eyes were closed. He hopped in the shower and started talking to her. "Hey, Cam."

Camryn shrieked and lost her balance, then tumbled to the floor. "Jack Andrew Mercer, what the fuck are you doing in here!" Jack realized that getting in the shower with her, without her knowing was probably not the best thing to start her off with that morning. She stood up and covered her chest.

"Visiting." Jack stated, simply. "Don't worry about me looking; it's too late anyway…" Jack smiled.

Just then, Bobby knocked on the door. "What the hell's going on in there!"

"Oh shit!" Camryn whispered. "Jack, get out! This isn't right!"

"Cam, I'm coming in!" Bobby announced.

"Bobby, keep your ass out there! If you come in, you'll barely be breathing when you leave!" Jack exclaimed. Camryn covered his mouth, but it was too late.

"Too late!" Bobby screamed, slamming the door open. "Jack, you get your ass outta that shower or I'll take you out myself!"

Jack hesitated then peeked around the curtain. He tried to look innocent. "Hi, Bobby…" He waved, slightly. Bobby grabbed him by the neck and yanked him through the curtain, tearing it down in the process. The shower was still running and Camryn was about to explode from anger at Bobby. She wasn't really mad at Jack, he had just scared her. Camryn ripped the towel off the rack and shut the shower off while trying to wrap the towel around herself. "Bobby! Calm down…and let go of him!"

"NO! When I find you in the shower with a guy, I don't think I'm gonna calm down!"

"I can take care of myself, thanks! Now, let go of him!"

Bobby let go of Jack's neck, and Jack backed up and stood behind Camryn. He was soaked and so was Camryn.

Evelyn, Angel, Brian, and Alex came running from all directions. Angel came in first and immediately started laughing. "Bobby did you…(laugh)…walk in on them!"

Evelyn pulled him back and pushed him in the direction of his room. Brian and Alex were standing behind her but on her sides so they could see what was going on. Brian's heart was beating rapidly at the sight of what was taking place in front of him, but he tried not to show it. Alex 'EWed' at the thought of what was happening. Brian found it was a moment where you thought it was so disgusting (only in his case, disappointing) that you wanted to look away but you just couldn't. Camryn was standing there with only a towel on and Jack was in a pair of soggy, wet jeans.

"I can't believe you, Bobby!" Camryn shouted, pushing past everyone to get back to Jack's bedroom. "You can't just mind your own fucking business!" She slammed the door.

Jack was still standing in the bathroom, trying to look innocent but the look on his mother and brother's face made him give up. "Okay, look I wanted—"

Bobby interrupted. "You what! Wanted to have sex with her! Yeah, that's what I gathered from this situation!"

"EwewewewewewewEW…" Alex moaned, covering his ears.

"Yeah, I know! Virgin sibling ears here! PLEASE STOP!" Brian chimed in.

"Alright, you 2, go find something to do… far away from here!" Evelyn commanded. The boys took off, shrieking 'EWs' as they went.

"Now, Jack… What is going on? And Bobby if you speak, your grounded. Let him talk."

"Well, I wanted to freak her out a little this morning; you know have a little fun with her. So I decided I'd get in the shower with her and see how she reacts… Bobby heard her scream and stormed the bathroom. We weren't doing anything. I was only in there for, like, a minute."

"Long enough to get a look…" Bobby muttered, not realizing that Jack and Evelyn had heard him.

"Bobby!" Evelyn scolded, loudly.

"You shouldn't care! It's not like you've never wanted to do it! Remember? You chickened out!"

Evelyn shut her eyes and shook her head quickly then opened her eyes again. "Okay, what the hell did I miss here!"

"Nothing." Bobby said, quietly and walked out of the bathroom.

"Not nothing! Bobby **almost** did the same thing last year, but he chickened out!" Jack screamed, down the hallway, making Bobby mad because he walked in on him and Camryn.

"Alright, Jack, stop! Go get changed and Bobby, I wanna talk to you!" Evelyn yelled, pointing to Jack's bedroom.

Jack obliged and went back to his bedroom. He knocked before entering. Camryn had a black mini skirt and her brown and gold t-shirt on and she permitted him to come in. Jack entered and gasped. "Whoa! You gonna tease Myles or kill him from the shock of you showing off something more than usual, hottie!"

"What? You jealous 'cause you want some?" Camryn laughed.

"No, I don't think it's fair… you look extremely sexy the day I don't get to see you… but Myles gets to see you and he can drool over you all day…"

"Well, he can drool all he wants, but he ain't getting anything… you are…" Camryn shoved him onto the bed, onto his back, and straddled him **(A/N: Yes, I know she's in a skirt…)**.

"I don't wanna get you all wet before school, Cam…"

"You don't wanna get **me **wet or you don't wanna get **my clothes **wet…?" Camryn smirked. Jack's hands were resting on her thighs, hesitantly.

"You know if we do this, you're not gonna end up back at school this morning…?"

Camryn leaned down to whisper in his ear. "When have I ever cared about school?" Camryn ripped off her shirt and before either of them realized, Jack was on top of Camryn under the comforter.

(2 hours later – 8:00AM)

Jack and Camryn were lying under the covers, Jack's arms around Camryn's waist, holding her close. School had started an hour ago, but the rest of the family hadn't noticed Camryn's absence…or so the 2 of them thought…

Angel knocked on the door. "Did you 2 ever realize that you are extremely noisy!"

Camryn pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and Jack fixed it at his waist. "If you actually have something important to say, you can come in…"

"Are you decent?"

"As decent as were gonna get at the moment…"

Angel groaned and opened the door slowly. "Better than I thought…" he muttered to himself.

"What? You expected us to be fully clothed after **_that_**?" Jack laughed at his brother's expression.

Angel shook his head at the comment and continued what he was gonna say. "Look, guys, I didn't mean to **interrupt **but it was hard not to… So… I'm… I…"

"Its okay, Angel… Just please don't raise hell if you ever walk in on something like earlier, like Bobby… Brian and Alex might not find it as appealing to ruin… or to see for that matter…" Camryn finished.

"Yeah, I know. Ma said the kids have a snow day today but tomorrow you're all definitely going back."

"Alright, thanks Ang. Now, bye!" Jack was trying to get him to leave so Camryn could relax. It was obvious she felt uncomfortable being naked in front of Angel. Hell… so did Jack!

"I'll be downstairs…" Angel exited the room.

Jack closed in on Camryn from above and rested on top of her. "So… what do you wanna do…?"

Camryn kissed him, hard before settling back on the bed. "Go back to sleep. That's what. First times are tiring…"

"Okay… Wait, what!" Jack sat up straight and turned around, facing the wall in front of him instead of Cam.

"What? You didn't know?"

Jack was speechless. _'What did I just do…' _he thought. He laid back down next to her, silently thinking for a second. "I thought Myles was your first time…"

"You mean movie night? You assumed that's what I meant… that's not what happened."

"So you mean…"

"You're my first, Jackie…" Cam smiled at him.

"So… what really happened movie night?"

"He brought me upstairs and tried to get me to sleep with him… We got in a fight about it and after probably an hour of verbal abuse, we started a physical fight and I nailed him one right in the face, he blacked out, and I left…"

Jack was lying still, starring at the ceiling. "Why didn't you sleep with him, though? I coulda sworn you were the one who said, 'I want it to be someone who loves me back to be my first.' Like, when you were 15."

"Well… I meant it… You obviously don't know me that well… I was talking about you!" Camryn whispered.

"Well, I'm glad you waited…" Jack turned his head to face her. "Now, go call whoever the hell it is you gotta call…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you wanna call Bec and tell her! Share your wondrous secrets with you best friend?" Jack asked, sounding ticked off for whatever reason.

"No! What would make you think that?"

"She told you about her first time. I remember it vividly… unfortunately it was in the car the night after so I couldn't get out of listening."

"Do you want me to? I wasn't gonna go into details, I was just gonna say it and be done with it…"

"I don't really care, I just feel like I ruined all the importance because I didn't even know…"

"Jack… you didn't ruin anything… Everyone else thinks Myles was my first…"

"Bobby and Ma even?"

"Bobby would murder you if I told him you were my first… Ma, I think, still thinks I'm a virgin… I hope she knows so I don't have to explain all the shit I just told you, again…"

"Well, now that **I **know that, you happy you waited…?"

"Stupid question, Jackie." Camryn smirked, and shut her eyes in an effort to fall back asleep.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Jack whispered.

Camryn sighed. "'Kay…"

Jack crawled out of the bed throwing the blankets back over Cam. He threw on his boxers and grabbed Cam's towel off the floor from that morning. He picked up his t-shirt off the floor and tossed it to Camryn. "Here, for when you get up."

Camryn kept her eyes closed but took the t-shirt off her head and set it next to her. "Thanks."

With that, Jack walked, slowly to the bathroom. He was just about to open the door when he heard a door open down the hall and a scream echo through the house.

"Oh shit!" Brian muttered. "Sorry!"

Jack walked down the hall a little ways and noticed Rachael cursing at Brian. "Do you even know what the fuck 'knock' means!"

"Whoa! Rach! What's going on with the language!" Jack asked, putting a hand over her mouth.

Rachael pried it off and glared at Brian. "He came barging in while I was changing!"

"Well then cuss him out in a closet or something! There's little ears in the house. LITTLE EARS!" Jack emphasized. He started walking back to the bathroom when he realized Brian was following him.

"Hey Jack…" he started, hesitantly.

Jack turned around. "What? And if this is about the Rachael thing I don't even wanna know!"

"No… I just wanted to know if you had any ideas for a Valentine's Day gift for Cam."

"You mean other than 2 hours in the bedroom…? Sorry, that was not really meant for you to hear just thinking out loud… continue…"

Brian smirked like he was trying not to laugh then took a deep breath. "I'm lucky I don't think out loud around you like that… I'd be dead…"

"What do you mean?"

"I think about Cam like that… It's kinda wrong I guess 'cause she's like 6 years older than me but…"

"You're 12! You shouldn't be thinking like that at all!" Jack laughed. He opened the bathroom door and started the shower.

"Okay, this conversation needs to end, NOW… Never tell Camryn that and I won't tell her about the time you snuck out of the house to hang with Bec without her because Cam was sick. Deal?"

"Deal." Jack pushed him out of the bathroom and shut the door.

(An hour of conversation took place – 9:00AM)

About a half hour later (now, it's 9:30, in case you didn't catch it), Cam still hadn't fallen back to sleep. Her thoughts wouldn't stop going. "I guess I'm not going back to sleep." She pulled on the shirt Jack had thrown at her and a pair of her extremely short boxer shorts. The shirt went a little below her thighs, so she was decently covered.

Camryn walked over to the dresser and grabbed her hair tie. She pulled her hair back into a sloppy half-ponytail, half-bun and walked cautiously into the hall. Little did she know Bobby was standing in his bedroom doorway.

"I see you 2 had fun…" Bobby laughed.

"Don't start…"

"What? I can't make fun of you 2? I mean he's gay so that must make you technically, a dude, right?"

"Do you seriously want me to prove that I'm a girl?" Camryn pulled at the bottom of the t-shirt.

"Yeah!" Bobby smirked, sarcastically.

Camryn was just about to pull up the shirt when Jack walked out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Whoa! Camryn! What **are **you doing!" Jack tugged the shirt back down.

"She's showin' off, Jackie!" Bobby exclaimed, excitedly.

Camryn took a step towards Bobby, like she was gonna attack him but Jack grabbed her arms and yanked her back before she could do anything. "Okay, Cam, you need to chill!" he whispered in her ear, roughly.

"No! He just called me a dude because he still claims your gay! Which everyone, including him, knows you're not!"

Jack glared at him and let go of Camryn. "Dude, what is with you and the fucking gay jokes! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not gay!" He was shouting so loudly, those words echoed through the house and everyone else heard them. Jack let out a frustrated sigh/scream. He stormed back to the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Now, why'd you have to do that!" Bobby yelled.

"**She **didn't do anything, Bobby!" Jack called, from behind the bedroom door.

Camryn stuck her tongue out at Bobby, jokingly.

"Oh, go fuck another guy, maybe… Myles! You're wasting—"

Bobby was cut off when Camryn knocked him to the ground. Jack opened the bedroom door half clothed, in a clean pair of jeans. "Cam!"

"Don't **ever **mention him around me!" Camryn scoffed, picking herself up off of Bobby and heading for the bathroom. She slammed the bathroom door.

"Now, you're both mad at me?" Bobby laughed.

"It's not funny, asshole!" Jack screamed, walking to the bathroom door. Bobby had made her sick to her stomach and now she was throwing up. "Bobby, you got her all worked up now!" Jack opened the door and closed it behind him so Bobby couldn't see. He took a seat next to Camryn and pulled her hair out of the bun. **(A/N: Having your hair pulled back in a pony while you're puking makes you nauseous. Believe me…) **He took her hair out of her face and started stroking her back. "Cam, calm down." Jack said, watching her stomach tense up again.

She calmed for a second, enough to breathe, then threw up for the last time. She took a deep breath but gagged from the taste in her mouth.

"You want a drink?" He flushed the toilet and stood up.

Cam nodded. She started shaking and sat back against the wall. Jack handed her a glass of water from the sink. "Are you okay, now?"

"I think so." Her voice was a hoarse whisper. She took a sip of the water and her voice came to a squeaking whisper then back to her regular voice again.

"There we go!" Jack smiled. She handed him the glass. He set it on the counter and leaned over to pick Cam up. "Your room or mine?"

"Yours." She whispered.

Jack opened the bathroom door.

"You're what made her sick in the first place, why are you touching her?" Bobby laughed, sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Look, I don't care if you fuck a few girls every once in a while but, come on man, she's your best friend!"

"Bobby!" Evelyn heard every word. She was walking up the stairs just as he was 'explaining' what he was talking about.

"Yeah really! I heard more than I needed, too!" Rachael joked, from the room she was staying.

"Bite me!" Jack called down the hall. He carried Cam back to his room and set her down on the bed.

Camryn fell asleep, lying in the bed, in one of Jack's clean shirts. Jack had left the room, maybe, 5 minutes after he got dressed to get something to eat downstairs.

Bobby wanted to go play hockey with the boys. But Camryn was still sleeping and Jack was afraid to leave her.

"Ugh… Come on, Jack, she'll be fine, everyone else's here! Plus I don't think she'd wanna play right after barfing!" Bobby mumbled the last part.

"…Fine…" Jack was a little hesitant about leaving her there, without her knowing he was gone, but he agreed to go anyway.

She woke up about 15 minutes after they left and limped down the stairs to the kitchen. "Hey, Ma."

"Hey, hun, how ya feelin'?" Evelyn chirped from the sink.

"Good, I guess. Where are the guys?"

"Hockey. They'll be back in a little while…"

Camryn nodded and went into the living room to watch some TV. "I guess I'm gonna be bored for a while…"


	10. School Days and A Bloody Nose

"You ready?" Jerry asked Camryn, stopping the car in front of the school.

Camryn watched as the kids messed around in their cliques in the front of the school. She shook her head. "Definitely not. Can you just take me back home?"

It was the day after the snow day and she was nervous as hell to see Myles, without her brothers (and Jack) there to help her out.

"No, I can't. Sorry. You gotta go back whether you like it or not so I suggest you get it over with. You've got plans with Jack, Bec, and John after school, just keep thinking the quicker you get through today, the closer you are to seeing your friends." Jerry was trying to get her to feel better about her first day back after all that had happened over break. "You're a strong kid, I'm sure you can pull it off without us there. You've got other friends there, too. Not just Jack…"

"Alright. Jack's picking me up later, so I should be okay. Thanks, Jer." She got out of the car and shut the door. Jerry smiled and made sure she found one of her friends before taking off.

Camryn ran up to her friends Keara, Christian, Blake, and Craig. They were having one of their, 'you wanna do this to that girl/guy' moments. Cam joined in at the right time to see if anyone noticed her standing with them.

Keara was the first to notice her standing there. "Hey, Cam, where were you yesterday? I called your cell but it kept going to answering machine!"

"What time did you call?"

"I don't know. Around, maybe, 7:00."

Camryn started laughing. "Me and Jack were…busy…"

Craig got a look on his face, like he was thinking but still confused, then he got it… "Damn, you musta been busy!"

"Details! I need details!" Craig shouted. He's bisexual and is a perv sometimes but he's one of Cam's best friends. **(A/N: all of her friends are based on my friends, the same person plus a few changes unless I note otherwise.)**

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Cam shrieked. She pulled Keara over to the side. "You, on the other hand, get 2 questions but I have the option to answer them if they're too Craig-ish. Go ahead and make it fast."

"Number 1: On a scale of 1-10, how great of a kisser is he?"

"Hmm… 10… easy! Last question."

"Okay, Number 2: 1-10, how good was it?"

"Okay, even though that was Craig-ish, I'll answer it. 9.5… At one point, we fell off the bed… of course we continued, but I hit my head on the floor, several times…"

Keara was laughing, hysterically and everyone on the sidewalk heard her.

"What's so funny!" Craig asked, excitedly. "What! What! What!"

"NOTHING!" Keara and Camryn shouted at the same time, both caught in mid-giggle fit.

Just then the bell rang and the laughter died down as the 5 of them walked into the school. The first 6 periods passed easy, no Myles or Bree… then 7th period came rolling around…

Camryn and Craig were walking to study hall, when there; in the hallway was Myles and Bree making out. Bree was shoved against a locker. She was the first to notice Camryn. Cam stopped dead in the hallway where she was walking. Craig stopped after her.

"What are **you** looking at!" Bree asked, hinting her attitude.

Camryn had to choke out something. She was almost in tears but her words were caught in her throat. "Uh…um…noth…ing…"

She walked off to study hall, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She sat in her seat in the front row near where Justin and Craig sat. Justin was already there and everyone else was talking. Craig hadn't come after her, yet. Justin noticed she was crying and got up to talk to her. She was sitting back in her chair, looking at the floor next to her. He crouched in front of her so he could see her face. "Cam, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and wiped the tears off her face and from her eyes. "Nothing…"

"Its not nothing, if it was you wouldn't be crying…" he whispered.

"I just wanna go home…"

Just as he was about to say something, Mr. Smith their study hall/math teacher interrupted. "Is something going on that I should know about?"

"I just wanna go home…" Camryn mumbled.

"Can I take her down to the counselor or something?" Justin stood and looked the teacher in the eye, glancing down at Camryn every few seconds.

"Yeah. I'll call and tell her your coming. No need for a pass, just take care of her."

"Will do, sir." Justin grabbed his stuff off the desk he was seated at before and Camryn followed him out the door, silently. She broke into tears again, no noise. No one else was in the hallway because classes had started so Justin put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "You wanna call Jack?"

"Yeah. I told him I'd call him anyways. I keep forgetting. We were texting back and forth. But he stopped for some reason. Knowing him his battery probably died." Camryn pulled her cell phone out her pocket. She had 3 new messages and like 15 new texts. "My god!" She scrolled through every one. Then she listened to the messages, 2 were Jack and 1 was Bobby and Jerry.

"Jack said Bec won't stop calling the house." Cam smiled a little, listening to Jack argue with Bobby while leaving the message.

_"Bobby, stop! I'm trying to leave a fucking message! (Jack) But I wanna tell her something! (Bobby) Give me the fucking phone! (Bobby)" _

Justin could hear them and he had started laughing, they continued walking. "So where we going? Office or Counselor?"

"Counselor. I got in trouble 2 times by the vice principal today for fighting…"

"With who!"

"Uh… I wasn't fighting with Kris again, what are you talking about!" Camryn laughed, suspiciously.

"Kris? Again? What did she do this time?"

"She was talking about Jack. I believe her exact words were, "Bobby said he's gay and I believe him!" Dude, I kicked her ass to Mars and back!"

Justin laughed. They arrived at the counselor's office within a few seconds. "Let's get this shit over with…" Camryn muttered. She opened the door and Justin walked in after her.

"Hey, Camryn… I see you brought Justin along this time…" The counselor commented. "Why don't you 2 come in my office and we can discuss this privately?"

"Um…yeah…sure…" Camryn was a little worried about repeating everything that happened or that she found out over break because she knew she would probably break down crying again…only this time Jack wasn't there with her.

"Do you want me to stay? Craig is probably wondering where—" Justin started to whisper but Cam cut him off in mid-sentence.

"No, it's alright, I'm just gonna ask her if I can go home and that I'll bring Jack back with me when I **can **talk about it out loud… thanks though… tell Craig and everyone to call me, especially Keara… 'cause I know you're gonna see her later, if it's on accident or on purpose…"

"Haha, very funny… Just go already! I'll talk to ya later! Bye!" Justin left the office and went back to study hall.

"He's not staying? Isn't he part of this?" The counselor asked.

"No, he's not, Mrs. Parker. I just wanna go home, I'm sure Jack or Bobby can come get me… When I can talk about all of the shit…sorry…stuff that's going on I'll come back with some support."

"Alright, do you need to use the phone?"

"Thanks but no. I'll use my cell. Jack'll worry if a school number calls and the rest of the guys will pick up then hang up."

She called Jack. Bobby wouldn't feel like coming to get her. Jack was picking her up in about 5 minutes so she went to get her stuff.

Camryn walked back to her locker…to find Myles sitting on the floor in front of it. _'Not now… If he even touches me he's gonna have a broken arm..."_

"Cam."

"Myles. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Camryn was watching him with a fire burning in her heart. She wanted to kill him, but she wished her brothers and Jack were there to back her up like they normally were.

"Skipping. I wanted to talk to you." He stood up, still in front of the locker.

"You wanna talk, talk. Just move away from my locker so I can open it."

"You look…different, Liz…"

"Okay, cut the shit! First off, don't **ever **call me that! Jack's nickname! Now say what the hell you wanted to say and be done with it!"

"Alright, look. I know you're mad at me and—"

"Mad! MAD! That doesn't even begin to describe what I feel towards you! Let me give you a few hints: DISLIKE! HATE! HATE WITH A PASSION! NO, LOATH! That's it! LOATH! I loath you to death! All you want to do is apologize to me for sleeping with Bree and for stalking my family's house! No I don't think sorry's gonna cut it! I want my piece of you because I have yet to have something even close to it!" Camryn punched him square in the face, giving him a bloody nose. Just as she was about to attack again someone grabbed her arms and pulled her back to their chest. Jack got there just in time. His back was against the lockers on the other side of the hall and Camryn's back was against him.

"Camryn. Cool down and breathe." He whispered, roughly.

By this time, her study hall teacher, a few other teachers in the hallway, and a bunch of kids had gathered around the 3 of them, waiting for some action.

"What's going on, Camryn!" Mr. Smith asked, calmly but with a hint of worry in his voice.

"It's a long…story!" Jack said, thrusting Camryn back again. She was still wrestling with him to get free. "Cam! Stop!" Once she relaxed, Jack loosened his grip but didn't let go of her. After all the yelling ceased, you could hear whispers from the girls about Jack and a few from guys about Camryn and her fights throughout the day. Jack heard the ones about Camryn but he wasn't listening to the ones about himself. He has his girl and he loves her. Camryn heard one ushered by Kris that bugged the shit outta her. "Why'd she hit him anyway? He didn't do anything!" Kris said. Just about everyone turned and looked at Kris, except Justin and Craig. They kept they're eyes on Camryn.

"Jack, let go of me!" Camryn whispered, jostling herself out of his grip. He let go, cautiously.

"Hey, Kris. I've got a question for you!" She called.

Kris turned to face Camryn. Camryn was practically towering over Kris at 5' 11'' and Kris was only at 5' 7''. "What!"

"How would it make you feel if Josh, you boyfriend, was stalking you for the whole time you 2 were dating and was also sleeping with another girl since your parents died? …And I want an honest answer." Josh and Justin were identical twins. The hottest guys in the school, well, except at the time because Jack was present.

Kris didn't know what to say. But Camryn definitely did. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You would wanna kill him, too, am I right!"

"Cam…I'm…sorry, I…didn't…know…" Kris stuttered.

"Why don't you take that apologue and shove it up your—" Jack's hand covered her mouth.

"She's done. Go back to class." Jack stated simply grabbing Camryn's arms before she elbowed him in the side to get him to let go.

"Alright, kids. Everyone back to class! Go!" Mr. Smith herded the kids back to their classes. Justin, Craig, and Irina (girl) stayed. Irina was Craig's girlfriend and Camryn and Keara's friend since middle school.

Once all the kids were back to their classes, Mr. Smith stayed back to talk to the kids, Camryn, Jack, and Myles. Kris was told to stay back, too.

"Okay, now that I heard that. What is the full story? I need to understand to be able to help."

Camryn's voice was muffled, but she knew Jack would understand her if she spoke. "Jack, if you don't get your hand off my mouth I'll bite you so hard you'll bleed!" Everyone laughed except Myles, Kris, and Mr. Smith. They didn't understand what she said. Jack quickly uncovered her mouth.

"Sorry." He said.

"Okay, since I'm breathing again… Continue Mr. S." Camryn pushed Jack a little for covering her mouth in the first place.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on? And why Camryn just gave Myles a bloody nose…" Mr. Smith gave Camryn an 'I'm-disappointed-in-you-for-fighting' look and glanced around at the kids for an explanation.

"I cheated on her with Bree Davis." Myles confessed.

"Yeah…and you also stalked my house, while she was staying there for the past year or so…" Jack said, quietly enough so it didn't sound so absent from thought but loudly enough that everyone could hear him.

"I'm so sick of this…" Camryn mumbled to herself. She walked over to her locker and started banging her head against it, so when her headache kicked in she couldn't hear the story all over again. She was moaning to see if Jack would notice her doing what she was doing so he knew to stop explaining.

"Cam…" Jack moaned. He walked over to her and slid in front of her entire body. "Camryn, stop." She stopped and fell into his embrace.

"So what do you have to do with it?" Mr. Smith asked Kris, turning away from Camryn and Jack.

"She and Cam have been fighting a lot, lately. Probably because Kris keeps edging her on until it pisses her off enough to throw the first punch. Then Cam gets in trouble for starting it when it was Kris all along." Justin explained. Kris looked guilty as hell.

"Alright, Kris I wanna talk to you after school. You, too, Myles. Camryn I'll talk to you when you come back to school. Okay?" Mr. Smith stated.

Camryn nodded against Jack's chest. "Yeah… Talk to ya then…" Jack let go of her so she could get her stuff out of her locker. She quickly gathered her things and threw the messenger bag over her shoulder. "Bye, guys. One of you call me later."

"Bye, Cam." They called at similar times.

Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and they left the school. When they got in the car, Cam turned on her Yellowcard CD (Ocean Avenue). She was humming along when Jack interrupted her thoughts.

"You landed a pretty powerful blow to Myles' face there, Cam." He joked. He glanced over at her. It looked like she was holding back fright-filled tears.

She was looking out the window when she suddenly spotted a familiar figure roaming the sidewalk. "John Mackenzie…" John Mackenzie is Rebecca's fiancé. "Jack, stop the car! He looks hurt!"

**A/N: Somewhat of a cliffy! I don't do a lot of those so… yeah… anyway. Hope you liked this chapter! I worked hard on making sure everything made sense but I still am not 150 satisfied! REVIEWS! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY AND WHIPPED CREAM ON TOP! lol Next chapter will be better, I promise. It should have more Jack/Camryn romance and probably some heated discussions… hehehe**

**Cam**


	11. Party! Party! Party!

Jack stopped the car and got out. So did Camryn. They ran over to John. He was limping and he had a black eye.

"Oh my god! John, what the hell happened!" Camryn exclaimed. She helped stand him up.

"I got in a fight…" John answered, weakly.

"With who!" Jack asked.

"Some random guy on the street."

"Okay, well with who doesn't matter, right now we gotta get you home. You house or ours?" Camryn asked.

"Bec's at mine. So I guess my house."

"Alright." Cam helped John back to the car and into the backseat.

Jack drove John back to his house and the 3 of them were greeted by Rebecca. John told Bec what happened and Jack and Camryn left.

When they got back to the house, Camryn took to the computer. Jack decided to watch some TV.

**MercersVsDetroit: **hey Justin! how'd you get on AIM aren't u in music, its 9thperiod, right?

**JIstreetskater159: **i'm using my sidekick. mrs. sheridan isn't here and were watching a movie… i'm so bored!

**MercersVsDetroit: **oic. so what movie u watching? Keara's next to you isn't she?

**JIstreetskater159: **yeah she's right here, you wanna talk to her? And were watching some musical thing

**MercersVsDetroit: **please…mrs. sheridan loves The Sound Of Music…

**JIstreetskater159: **hey cam! Irina told me what happened during study hall! You really nailed him didn't you! And you missed something kinda of important… justin and josh are fighting over me!

**MercersVsDetroit: **holy shit! Call me right now! idc if you get in trouble I wanna know what's going on! h/o jack's calling me

"What's wrong Jack!" Camryn yelled from the computer room.

"Do you want something to eat!" Jack called back.

"I don't know! What are you makin'?"

"Hushwee. Sound good?" **(A/N: Hushwee is a Lebanese food. Its rice, chunks of meat, celery, and beans mixed together. It's really good!)**

"YUM! Yes, please!"

The phone started ringing and Jack answered it. "Yo, Liz! It's Keara!"

Camryn picked up the phone and asked Jack not to hang up his end so he could hear what was going on. "So, did Justin ask you out…or did Josh?" Camryn asked, suspiciously, hoping the answer was Justin and that Keara had said yes.

"Justin…but I turned him down…" Keara replied, sheepishly.

"What! K, why'd you do that!" Jack yelled. He knows that Keara and Justin belong together. To him, it's obvious, but he hasn't even said that to Camryn, yet.

"I don't know. I want to really bad! But he's popular and I don't fit in with his crowd so it causes a problem! God! I hate high-school!"

"So what if you're not in the same circle! Me and Jack were on opposite ends of the world in high school and we're still best friends! You shouldn't care what people think of you!"

"Yeah. But what about Josh! I don't want him mad at me because I chose his brother over him! I mean—"

"KEARA! STOP! You like Justin so tell Josh to fuck off. Its that simple!" Jack laughed.

"It may **sound **that simple but it's not **actually **that simple…" Keara mumbled.

"What? Would you rather I do it for you?"

"Would you?"

"You seriously want me to do it 'cause I will! Josh is an ass… it wouldn't treat you as good as J would. I'd be glad to!"

Keara sighed big and replied. "Oh my gosh. You have no idea how relieving that is! Thanks, Jackie."

"No problem… Alright, Cam… AH! SHIT! God damn it!" Jack was screaming and mumbling cuss words into the phone.

"Jack, what'd you do!" Camryn giggled, listening to him curse at whatever had just happened.

"I cut my finger! Nothing big though, got distracted 'cause of a fucking cockroach. Wait. COCKROACH! Where the fuck did that little bastard go! Ah! I've got you now, you little demon!" There was a slicing sound then a huff from Jack's phone.

"Jack…(laugh)…did you…(gasp)…get it!" Keara laughed.

Camryn hung up her end of the phone and since she was downstairs with Jack she put his phone on speaker. "Oh yeah… he got it… there's 2 halves of a cockroach on the fucking counter, Jack! Gross! That's where I eat!"

"What! You'd rather him in your food! I don't think so! Now can you get me a fricken' washcloth or something, my finger's bleeding!"

"Oh, stop your whining, you big baby! Hey, Keara, you still breathing!"

All the 2 of them heard was sudden gasps and giggles from the phone. Keara had fallen off the couch she was laughing so hard and was now literally rolling on the floor laughing! "I'M…(big gasp)… FINE!"

"You don't sound like you're breathing!"

Keara caught her breath then sighed big. "You guys are… hilarious! Did you know that!"

Jack and Camryn looked at each other and started giggling. "Yeah… you have no idea…"

"Oh yeah… Jack, Cam told me what you guys did yesterday… I hear you're—" Camryn cut her off by picking up the phone and interrupting Keara before she said WAY too much. Too late.

Jack was staring at Camryn with a face that practically was burning a whole in her. She felt bad; she had broken an unspoken promise between the 2 of them. Not to tell anyone except Rebecca about yesterday.

"Keara, can I call you back later?" Camryn asked, quietly.

"Yeah. Talk to you later. Bye." Keara hung up, leaving Camryn and Jack in an uncomfortable silence.

"Look, Jack…" Camryn tried to explain, even though she knew he was already angry with what she did.

"No, Cam, I wanna know why you had to brag to Keara. Not why you told her everything which also pisses me off but since I doubt you said anything bad I'm gonna let it slide."

"She asked what I was doing yesterday, I didn't come right out and say "Me and Jack had sex." I was like "Me and Jack were…busy…" nothing more until she asked for details… I didn't tell her anything specific except for when we fell off the bed."

"Oh god! Did you tell her **why **we fell off the bed!"

"Jack! I'm not that stupid! If I told her **why **we fell off the bed she might have screamed it on the sidewalk at school or in the hallway!"

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." The phone started ringing again. Jack picked it up, frustrated but relieved. "Hello?"

"Who is it?"

Jack handed her the phone. "Justin. I think he said something about a party…" Camryn ripped the phone out of his hand. "Yo, J! Where's it at?"

"My place. Bring Jack. Oh, and you might not want to tell Jack's brothers… it's kind of… um well yeah, you know…"

"Yeah, I know. Time?"

"Starts around 9. It's not supposed to be a huge thing but you know our friends have big mouths… So anyway, see you guys there!"

"Of course! Party clothes, here I come! First I gotta finish fixing Jack's finger. The idiot cut himself when a cockroach started crawling on the counter near him and then he cut it in half and it's still sitting there! It's gross!"

Justin was laughing then he mumbled a 'bye' and hung up. Jack was still giving Camryn somewhat of a death glare but he gave up being mad and followed her upstairs to change. It was a Friday night anyways. How could he be mad at Camryn on her party night? They wouldn't be able to have any **real **one-on-one party time!

Camryn came out of her room (Yes, she actually went in her room) about a half hour later wearing a really short jean mini skirt, a black spaghetti strap tank top with a red, sparkling guitar in the bottom corner, and her black Vans. She was now heading for the bathroom to fix her hair because it was extremely ruffed up from the fight and being pulled back after that.

Jack was wearing black jeans, a black beater with the word 'Rebel.' in dark, blood red on the front, and a pair of his favorite, tattered black Converse. He added a few of his favorite necklaces, including his rosary and headed off to find Camryn because he had a necklace he wanted to give her.

Jack knocked on the bathroom door and waited for an answer. "Camryn?"

"One sec, Jackie!" Camryn called, pulling her shirt back on. It was in the way when she was trying to fix her hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing my hair."

"So why can't I come in?"

"'Cause it's supposed to surprise you, dumb ass! You can come in now…"

Jack opened the door and paused out of how beautiful Camryn looked. "Whoa."

"What! Don't you like it! Desirable description or no!"

"Drop dead gorgeous." Jack shook his head out to make sure he actually saw it was **his **girlfriend wearing a skirt and an outfit she would normally describe as slutty. She could pull it off as something beautiful.

Camryn turned back to the mirror to finish playing with her hair so it looked good. Jack was still staring, but his gaze had somewhat shifted to her butt since she had turned around.

"You enjoying the view or what?" Cam laughed.

Jack glanced up at her smile in the mirror. "Sorry."

"It's alright. It's not like I haven't got my share of you… So what'd you need?" She turned around.

Jack smiled. "I've got something for you." Jack held up a necklace with a silver chain with 2 charms hanging from it. One was the letter 'M' for Mercer; the other was a guitar pick. On the guitar pick was the engraving of the initials 'C.M' and the initials 'J.M'.

"Jack… Where'd you get this?" Camryn breathed. She felt tears of joy welling in her eyes.

"Customized. The only one ever made. Hope you like it." Jack put it around her neck and fastened the clasp. Camryn wrapped a hand around the charms and wiped the single tear that had fallen. "I love it. Thank you." She kissed him and gave him a hug.

"Welcome." They stood there for a few minutes. Then Camryn decided her hair wasn't right again. Of course, that was about the 3rd time she'd changed it in the last half hour so Jack grabbed her wrist and held her until she stopped trying to get him to let go so she could fix it.

"Cam, you look great! Stop playing with your hair!"

Her hair was cascading down over her shoulders and back in dark brown/auburn waves. "No it doesn't! It looks bad! I hate it!"

"Why are you making it look so special now? You never care this much about your hair when you go everywhere else!"

"Because we're going to a party **together**! I don't wanna embarrass you so I'm trying to look as pretty as I can get myself! That way when I look in a mirror I don't have to puke looking at how ugly I am!" Camryn tried not to scream because Jack was so close to her but it was hard because that was how she really felt. She wanted to cry.

"What are you talking about? You look gorgeous! You don't have to dress up to look beautiful! I thought you looked pretty when you were naked in the shower, so what does that tell you?"

"That I have big boobs and a nice ass! Like all your groupies!" Camryn could feel the tears falling down her cheeks but she didn't care.

"Camryn Elizabeth!" Jack grabbed her shoulders and tried to get her to look him in the eye. She was staring at the floor next to her, completely avoiding eye contact. "What guy wouldn't notice something like that? That's not what I love about you…I mean sure it's enjoyable on the right occasion…but that's not my favorite part of you and you know it! Hey! Look at me!"

Camryn eventually looked at him, but she didn't notice Katie standing around the corner watching them.

Jack kissed her intimately and waited for her reaction. He got her tongue in his mouth. She was so busy with his mouth that she didn't notice Jack's hands slipping up the front of her shirt.

Jack fell back into the wall next to the shower, taking Camryn with him. Camryn kicked the bathroom door shut, scaring Katie into screaming because she wasn't expecting it to close in her face. Jack heard it and let go of Camryn's breasts.

Camryn heard it, too. She backed off of Jack and adjusted herself. "Oh shit. Jack I think Katie's out there." She whispered.

"We are **so **screwed."

Camryn nodded. She carefully opened the door. Surely enough, there was Katie, holding her favorite blanket.

"Cammy…" Katie whispered.

"What's wrong?" Camryn tried to sound innocent but it wasn't as easy as it appeared to be. "Where is everyone?"

"Auntie Evie told me to come look for you guys. Alex has a few friends over and she wanted you to meet them."

"Can you tell her we'll be down in a few minutes?"

Katie nodded and walked back down the stairs.

Jack and Camryn both breathed a huge sigh of relief. "I thought she was gonna ask us what we were doing."

"Well, I just bought us a few minutes so you wanna go back to where we were?" Camryn smirked at Jack and he caught on. He went back to his original position, with his hands up her shirt and Camryn straddled him to the bathroom floor on his hips.

"A bit aggressive for only a few minutes of time, don't cha think?" Jack asked, begging the answer was they actually didn't have to go downstairs and that they could have sex on the bathroom floor.

"Not by my standards…"

"Oh really…?"

Camryn leaned over to his face and smiled. "Yes, really."

"Well, good, 'cause we don't have to leave for another hour and a half…"

"Yeah, I know. Though we should probably go back to your room so no one walks in on us."

"Just lock the door. I ain't lettin' go…" Jack grinned.

"Well. They're mine so maybe I say you are."

"Who says?"

"Jack! That's like me sticking my hand down your pants and grabbing you then saying I ain't lettin' go! It just doesn't work that way!"

"Aw…why not? What if I wanted you to?"

"Don't get any ideas. I may let you touch me but I never said **I'd **do the same to you…"

"And why not?

"Don't push it. My breasts are my property. You're lucky I let you touch them!"

"You're ruining my fun!"

"Yeah, I know! Now let go so I can go meet these demons!"

Jack did as he was told and propped himself up on his elbows.

"You can breathe now." Jack laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" Camryn laughed. She helped Jack to his feet and opened the bathroom door. She was holding his hand until they got to the kitchen. Then she went to the fridge. There was only a little milk left so she started drinking directly from the carton. Every one of Alex's friends was in the kitchen eating snacks. Katie was sitting on the counter next to Evelyn drinking apple juice.

When Cam bent down to get a bottle cap off the floor, Evelyn noticed her latest tattoo. It was on her lower back. A skull and cross bones and below, the name 'Mercer'.

"New tattoo, Camryn?" Evelyn asked, kindly.

Camryn stood and faced Evelyn. "Yeah. Wanna see?" She pulled the skirt down so the group could see her newest tattoo.

"Hey, Alex, who is that girl? She's hot!" Alex's friend, Danny (14), asked.

Camryn turned to face the boys. "First off whoever just said that, **don't **ever call me hot. Only Jack can call me hot. And second, drop any thoughts of a small chance with me. Not gonna happen!"

"Danny, meet my sister Camryn and her boyfriend, Jack." Alex introduced.

"I'm assuming that tattoo is referring to **Jack **Mercer." Danny said.

"No. That one's for the whole family. My family. This one's for Jack." Camryn flashed her right wrist in the boy's face. There was a guitar with the initials 'J.A.M' next to it. "Okay, enough of this bullshit. What are all these boys doing in our house?"

"It's Friday. So I told Alex he could have a few friends sleepover. You guys look dressed up, you going somewhere?"

"We were gonna head over to Justin's. He's throwing a party tonight. Is that alright, Ma?"

"Yeah. Be careful and don't forget, curfew's at 1:00AM. Even if it is a Friday night. You guys never sleep too well after a party."

"Alright. Thanks, Ma!" Jack exclaimed.

Bobby and Angel watching TV in the living room and listening to the conversation.

When Jack and Camryn walked by the living room, Bobby called them into the room so he could talk to them.

"Try not to come home drunk. If you do, you should be able to get a hold of me or Angel for a ride. I don't want either of you driving drunk or walking home in Detroit drunk. So please call one of us if you do. Deal?"

"Then what's in it for us?" Camryn smirked.

"If you don't come home drunk, but I find you sneaking in past curfew, I won't tell."

"And…" Bobby continued. "If you come home drunk but you're smart enough to get a ride from a sober friend, I'll keep the boys quiet all night and decently quiet so your hangover doesn't kill you."

"Thanks, guys." Jack smiled at his older brothers, then grabbed Camryn's hand and dragged her out to their car.

They got drunk and had to catch a ride from Connor. They stumbled in the front door at 1:30; half hour past curfew. Bobby heard them from his room and got up to make sure they had actually made it to bed. Jack made it to the bathroom in time to puke. Camryn just stripped to her bra and underwear and crawled into Jack's bed; she was too partied out to even find clean clothes.

A half hour later, Jack crawled into bed next to her in his boxers and wrapped his arms around her. By that time, she had already passed out. She hadn't even bothered to cover herself in a blanket.

Bobby kept his promise and kept the 5 boys quiet the rest of that night. Of course, Danny wanted to know why all of a sudden they had to be quiet. Bobby explained that both teens were drunk and when Camryn gets drunk and pissed, it's not pretty. Last time, Angel and Sofi were 'getting busy' and making a lot of noise. Camryn charged into Angel's bedroom in a pair of girls' boxer shorts and a bra; she said, "If you 2 make one more noise, moan, scream, or anything, I will **personally **come in and rip out your vocal cords!"

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Saturday, 10:00AM

The boys were making **a lot **of noise. Camryn's head was throbbing and Jack's was, too. Camryn took one of Jack's bigger t-shirts and put it on. She walked down the hall to Alex's room. When she opened the door all the boys looked scared, except one; the one that hadn't spent the night and was sleeping in his own bed, 2 houses down when Bobby shut up the other boys; Connor (17).

"I thought Bobby told you to be quiet."

"Well, Cam, you look hot." Connor laughed. The other boys looked at him with faces that said, "Don't joke with her. She'll kill you."

"Thanks." Camryn muttered sarcastically then looked at the other 5 boys. They were looking at her and Connor like they had sprouted 2 more heads. "If I hear one more thing out of **any **of you, I'll kill you with my own 2 hands! Got it!"

"Whoa! Camryn! Did Jack put something in your food again!" Connor was the only one making any sarcastic comments because that's how he and Camryn were.

"I have a question." Danny said.

"What." Camryn placed a hand on her hip and stood impatiently.

"Did you and Jack have sex last night?" Danny asked, boldly and bravely.

Camryn let out a frustrated scream. She slammed the door shut and turned around to find Jack about 3 inches from her face. She jumped a little, but then settled back on her heels.

"Jack." Camryn pushed past him and walked into the bathroom. She tried to shut the door but Jack stopped it, walked in after her, then closed and locked it.

"Jack, get out."

"No. I wanna talk to you."

"Get out!" Camryn stripped off her clothes, shamelessly, and got in the scalding hot shower.

"I wanna apologize about last night. It really isn't as bad as it seems!"

"You kissed another girl! It's **beyond **bad!" Camryn started crying. She took the necklace off that he had given her the day before and threw it out of the curtain at him, it landing on the floor near his feet. She slammed the shower off and tore the curtain open. Ripping a towel off the rack and wrapping it around herself, she left the bathroom, crying and slamming the door behind her.

Camryn didn't like the fact that everyone in the house had heard them fighting and was scattered in the hallway and on the stairs wondering what was going on. She pushed the door to her bedroom open and shut and locked it. She changed into pajama bottoms, a decent t-shirt, and one of Jack's old hoodies, and then collapsed on her bed, hugging her bunny and breathing in the unique scent of Jack's hoodie. About 10 minutes later someone started knocking on the door.

"Cam, can I talk to you? Please?" Jack was speaking softly.

Camryn didn't answer. She just buried her face farther into the sweatshirt.

There was mumbling heard and then another knock came. "It's Sofi. Can I come in, please?"

Camryn got up and opened the door to let Sofi in. Jack was standing next to Sofi when she opened the door. Camryn was still crying, her eyes red, her dark make-up smeared down her cheeks and she looked like the scared little girl Jack had rescued from her father when they were younger.

Jack looked at her and immediately he felt horrible about what he had done. Camryn was right, it was a big deal.

He tried to stop her before she shut the door, but she closed it in his face.

Everyone was watching all of this happen. Bobby was on the stairs, watching from behind the railing, Angel was holding Katie, next to Evelyn between the stairs and the bathroom.

Jack sank to the floor next to Camryn's bedroom door. **(A/N: IT RHYMES!) **Alex and Danny were standing in Alex's bedroom doorway waiting for Jack to break. Connor was standing in the middle of the hall.

"She is never gonna talk to me again." Jack muttered. He dropped his head back against the wall and shut his eyes.

Evelyn walked over to try to comfort him. "Jackie, don't be so sure of that. She loves you and you know it… Hell, we all know it!" Evelyn glanced at everyone else, waiting for reassuring nods and gestures.

Connor pressed his ear to the wall next to Camryn's door and listened for a second. "She's not bad-mouthing you… She's talking about the other day, the snow day…" he paused. "IN DETAIL! TO SOFI!"

Jack pulled him away from the wall and stood up. "Why the hell wouldn't she bad mouth me. I made out with another girl in front of her! I'd be pissed if I were her!"

"YOU ADMITTED IT!" Bobby screamed. "YOU ADMITTED THAT YOU'RE GAY! You just said you'd be pissed if your boyfriend was making out with a girl in front of you!"

"Bobby!" Evelyn scolded.

-In Camryn's Room-

"He was drunk, Cam. You know he loves you! He wouldn't do something that serious if he just wanted to make you mad and you know it!" Sofi said, soothingly.

"I know that. But I mean he was kissing another girl while I was standing right next to him and he didn't even realize it! I wanted to smack him and break down crying and then have him pick me up and carry me home to his bed all at the same time."

Camryn had begun crying again. Even though she and Sofi weren't the best of friends, Sofi was the only other girl in the house besides Katie, but an 8-year-old wouldn't be too much help to Camryn in this sort of situation. Sofi gave Cam a hug.

"Why don't you lay down for a bit? I'll have Bobby or Angel talk to Jack if they aren't already. Alright?"

"Thanks, Sof." Camryn wiped her face free of any tears and make-up she could get off.

"No problem. Relax for a little while; I'll keep the boys quiet."

Camryn smiled a little then laid down on her side, facing the wall. She fell asleep in an instant and Sofi left her alone.


	12. Absent Apologue

Camryn woke up around dinner time to the smell of smoke. She left the bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen. There she found Jack and Bobby arguing over something stupid as usual.

"I told you not to put popcorn in there for 3 minutes!" Jack yelled.

"Well sorry! I couldn't hear you over this crap you call music!" Bobby yelled back.

"It's not crap! And I told you that before I even turned the radio on, dumb ass!"

"Oh my god! Do you 2 ever stop yelling! Why does this house smell like a mixture of scented candles and smoke!" Camryn screamed. Bobby and Jack looked at her and immediately Jack started laughing. "What's so fucking funny!"

"Nothing!" Jack laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing at!"

Bobby had started laughing at Jack and slowly calmed himself. "I think he's laughing at us! Like, me and him, not you! This is weirdest argument we've had all day and it's the only one you hear! We sound like idiots!"

Jack fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and gasping for breath.

Camryn started to giggle at the sight of Jack not being serious "Mr. Tough Guy."

Once Jack caught his breath, he fell to the floor against the counter and sighed. "So, Cam…you still mad at me?"

"I don't know…" She sat down at the kitchen table and started picking at the sweatshirt's sleeves.

"I'm gonna go watch TV." Bobby said, backing out of the kitchen, towards the living room.

Jack stood in front of Camryn and waited for her to look at him, but she never did. "Cam, look at me please…"

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because…I don't trust you anymore…"

Before Jack could reply, she started explaining. "Well, I trust you its just last night, you gave me a reason not to, and I didn't know what to think of it…"

"She kissed me first, you saw that…"

"Yeah. And you didn't stop her."

Connor peeked around the corner and lost his balance. "Whoa!" He fell to the floor, Danny walking in after him to help him up.

"Strike one, Jack!" Danny said.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Jack yelled, angrily.

"We were coming to get something to eat and decided to listen in. It was getting juicy, too, until Mr. Trip & Fall over here loses his balance."

"Get out!"

"WE'RE GOING!" Connor screamed, getting off the floor.

"Yeah! –sticks out tongue- We're going!" Danny whined, in a "ha-ha" voice.

"Danny." Camryn said.

"Yeah?"

"I'd run now!" She screamed as Jack chased him around the house and into the living room, disturbing Bobby's nap.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing!" Bobby laughed.

Jack stopped. "You know what. I don't know…" Jack laughed and sat on the end of the couch.

"Danny! You can stop running now!" Camryn laughed.

Danny's head peaked around the corner from the kitchen. "Is it safe?"

"Yes it's safe! It was never dangerous!" Camryn joked.

"HEY! Don't be cruel." Jack said, smacking Camryn in the leg. She was sitting on his lap, laughing at her own joke.

**A/N: I know it's a short update, but I'm kinda working on an idea and I didn't know how to fit it in this chapter. Therefore, a short update. Another should come soon! REVIEWNESS! THANKS BUNCHES TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**!Cm!**


	13. Grande Sized Surprise

Chapter 13: Big Surprise.

The First Week Of June.

"We going or what! You're gonna make me late!" Jack yelled up the stairs to Camryn. She was getting dressed after taking her shower and Jack was trying to leave for his gig at a local club for teens 15 and up.

"What's taking her so long?" Danny asked.

"I don't know! Where's Connor? Isn't he coming, too?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Ok. I'm ready." Camryn breathed, running down the stairs.

"Finally. We've been—" Danny cut himself off when he saw the look on Camryn's face saying "Shut up or I'll hurt you."

"Jack, you ready to go?"

"I've been ready for a half hour. What the hell were you doing up there!"

"You'll see later. Let's just go. You're already late!" Camryn pushed him out the door by his butt and grabbed her leather jacket on the way.

Jack, Camryn, Connor, Justin, Keara, and Danny arrived at the club about an hour before Jack even went on so they figured they'd chill for a little while.

At about 7:30, one of Jack's band mates, Devin, called him over to get ready so Jack left the other 5 kids at a table finishing their late dinner.

The show started at 8:00 and Camryn was at the front, enjoying Jack's deep voice echoing through the speakers all around her. She found his voice soothing.

Jack was on stage, singing his heart out when he looked down to find Camryn wasn't there anymore. He tried to take his mind off of her disappearance but it wasn't working so he looked around as he sang, and searched for the dangerous green eyes he longed to see at that moment.

He spotted her at the table talking to some guy Jack didn't recognize, but obviously Camryn knew him. Camryn looked a little on edge so he glanced up every few minutes to make sure she didn't lash out on the guy trying to hit on her, or so that's how Jack thought it appeared. He knew she could take care of herself so he kept his distance loose.

After the set was finished, Jack still kept his distance but he watched this time. The guy put an arm around Camryn and she rested her head on his shoulder for a second before wiping her eyes and getting up.

Jack was getting angry at this guy. He was being so touchy. Jack went to get his guitar and stuff together and when he came back, Camryn was gone. The man was still sitting at the table, but he was talking to some other girl, who looked to be about Jack's age.

Jack walked over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. The guy turned to face him. "Yes?"

"What were you talking to Cam about?" Jack asked, trying to keep himself calm.

"Who are you?" The guy asked. He stood facing Jack.

"Her boyfriend, Jack. Who are you?"

"Matt. One of her old friends."

"What were you talking to her about? She was crying!"

"I'm not getting in the middle. Ask her."

Jack picked him up by the collar. "What were you talking to her about?"

"I…really…I…can't tell you. You've gotta talk to her." Matt said, trying to speak strong and clear.

Jack dropped him on the floor, making a loud thud. Everyone turned to see what was happening. Justin pushed his way through the crowd towards the booth and watched from a closer distance.

Justin walked over to Jack and Matt. "Jack, it's useless. Just go talk to Camryn." He said.

"What! Are your friends with this lowlife too! Stop protecting him and back me up! I wanna know what the hell he was talking to her about!" Jack shoved Justin back a little.

"She'll tell you. She's at the house. Just go back and talk to her. Please, you're freakin' everyone out." Justin was staying calm, he had that ability.

Jack let out a frustrated huff and grabbed his guitar, charging for the exit.

Everyone that came with him followed him to the car. They all went their separate ways to their own houses, leaving Justin, Jack, and Danny to go to the Mercer house to talk to Camryn.

When they pulled into the driveway, Jack stormed into the house and upstairs to Camryn and his room. The door was shut and locked. "Camryn! Open the door, please."

Jack heard the lock click and opened the door. Camryn was sprawled out, face-down on the bed, crying.

"Lizzy?"

"I really don't wanna talk right now, Jack."

"I think we need to… How do you know Matt?"

"How'd you— you talked to him didn't you?"

"More like attacked…" Justin interjected.

"I wanted to know what he was talking to you about. I mean, you went home crying! What was I supposed to think!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, let her talk, dude. She's gotta tell you something."

"Not yet, I don't." Camryn said, quietly.

"Can I have a minute, Jack?" Justin asked.

"Yeah…I guess…" Jack looked confused as he left the room.

"Cam, you have to tell him. Tonight. He's worried about you." Justin sat on the end of the bed and kept his voice soft and calm.

"Not yet. This is just too much for me right now!" Camryn was sitting up, her eyes red and her make-up running.

"Cam, come here." Justin pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry for a few minutes.

"Just back me up. Atleast until I get my shit together. I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"No. But I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

8888888888888888888888The Next Morning888888888888888888888

Jack slept on the couch, at Justin's request to leave Camryn alone for the night.

Camryn woke up around 8:00, about to throw up. She barely made it to the bathroom.

Bobby heard her fumbling around down the hall and got up to make sure she was okay. He rolled out of bed and threw on a t-shirt. When he got to the bathroom, Camryn was hunched over the toilet bowl, puking.

"Cam? Are you okay?"

Camryn didn't respond fully, but with a moan.

"Want me to get Jack…or Ma?"

Camryn took a quick breath and managed to say, in a faint whisper, "Ma."

Bobby walked briskly to his mother's room and gently woke her up. "Ma. Cam needs you."

Evelyn got up and followed Bobby to the bathroom. Camryn was slouched against the wall with her eyes closed.

"Camryn? What's wrong?"

Camryn shook her head, but didn't say anything.

"Bobby, go get Jack, please." Evelyn commanded.

"No!" Camryn croaked. She coughed out of the sudden movement.

"Calm down. Why don't you want him to get Jack?"

Bobby stopped outside the door way and turned towards Camryn and his mother.

"I know what's wrong." He said, a sly smile tracing his lips.

"Leave her alone, Bobby." Jack demanded, appearing from the stairs.

"She's pregnant! That's what Justin was talking about telling Jack, wasn't it, Cam?"

"Someone make it stop!" Camryn said, her voice fading back to normal.

"Is that true, Cam?" Jack asked his voice weak.

"Boys! Give my chica a break here and go downstairs!" Sofi said, pushing Bobby and Jack out of the doorway and closing the bathroom door.

"Hey, Evelyn, do you mind if I have a moment alone?"

"Sure, Sofi. And Congratulations, Camryn!" Evelyn smiled, then left the room.

"Alright, girl, give it up. I need to know the whole story." Sofi laughed, sinking to the floor next to Camryn.

"Sofi, I really don't wanna talk about it right now. If I have any voice or energy left I'm gonna use it to tell Jack."

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Sofi squealed.

"Please don't do that."

"Sorry. I'm just excited for you!" Sofi pulled Camryn into a tight hug. "Can I plan a baby shower for you!"

"You gotta let me talk to Jack first. Then I'll talk to you, Bec, and Ma about that later. Can you get him for me, I don't really wanna move right now."

"Sure thing. Be right back." Sofi got up and left the bathroom, leaving Camryn with her thoughts for a few minutes.

After 5 minutes had passed, Jack slowly entered the room. "What's going on?"

"A lot."

"Well. My first and only question for you is: are you pregnant?"

Camryn took a deep breath, looked up at Jack, and nodded.

Jack sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. He didn't say anything he just sat there with her.

The 2 of them sat there for all of a half hour and both fell back asleep.

At about 10:00(a half hour after all of this), Evelyn quietly entered the bathroom and gently woke them up. "Morning, kids."

Jack yawned and helped Camryn to her feet. "How long have we been in here?" Camryn asked.

"About an hour. Bobby made breakfast. I thought you might want some."

"Ma, do you want your grandkid to die? Bobby can't cook for shit!" Jack laughed.

Cam turned herself around to face him, she wasn't laughing. "That's not funny."

"Sorry."

-After Breakfast-

12:00 PM

"Cam, were gonna go play some hockey. You wanna come?" Angel asked.

"I'd love to, but I can't. Thanks anyway, Angel." Camryn was lying on the couch in the living room.

"Aw, come on! We can't win without you!"

"Dude, she really can't play! Stop teasing her!" Jack said, in a hushed tone. He wasn't going to play either. He was staying home with Camryn.

"What's with you 2 this morning?" Jerry asked, calmly.

"Boys, go play hockey and leave them alone!" Evelyn yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok…? Bye guys!"

"Bye." Jack closed the front door and went back into the living room.

"Cammy!" Katie screeched. She ran into the living room about to jump on Camryn.

Camryn caught her in time to set her on her feet on the soft carpet. "Don't jump on me, please."

"Why not! I always do!" The 8 year old squealed.

"Because. I don't want you to hurt the baby." Camryn sat up and made room for Katie to curl up on the couch.

Jack watched the way Camryn handled herself. "Guess what, Katie." Jack said.

"What!"

"You're gonna be an aunt!"

Katie looked confused.

"Camryn's gonna have a baby." Jack said.

"Really! When!"

"In about 7 months. But until then, you've gotta help me plan the baby shower and stuff. Okay?" Camryn said, softly.

Katie nodded her head furiously.

"Alright, Katie. I gotta talk to Cam alone for a few minutes. Why don't you go watch TV upstairs?" Jack suggested.

Katie ran upstairs, humming a tune she made up.

"What's up, Jackie?" Camryn sighed, sitting in his lap.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know why you were afraid to tell me you were pregnant."

Camryn ran a hand through her hair and looked at Jack nervously for a moment, then relaxed. "I don't know. I didn't know how well you'd take it. I mean its big news and I don't know if were gonna be together forever—"

Jack cut her off in mid-sentence. "What would make you think that?"

"I—" He cut her off again.

"Stop thinking like that! I'm not leaving you! I hate when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Put yourself down. Like you're not good enough for me or something."

"I don't think I am! You deserve someone who can take care of you! Not someone who burdens you with an unexpected kid!" Camryn took off past the kitchen where Evelyn, Alex, and Connor were sitting.

"Camryn!" Jack yelled. "Come back he—" WHAM! The bedroom door slammed shut and Jack sighed.

"What was **that** all about?" Alex asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. But I think it was about the baby."

"What baby?"

"Cam's pregnant." Jack said, starting to walk up the stairs.

"What! She is!"

Jack didn't reply to that. He went up to the bedroom door and turned the doorknob.

When he opened the door, Camryn was laying on the bed, hugging Jack's pillow.

"Can I sit?"

Camryn sniffled, and then nodded against the pillow.

Jack laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Cam, you're not holding me back."

"Yes I am. What about your music? I don't wanna keep you from your band." Camryn whimpered.

"You're not. You're more important than anything."

Camryn cracked a smile. "So you really want this baby, huh, Jackie?"

"I'd love to be the father more than anything in the world." Jack smiled.

"Well, you don't really have a choice now do you?" Camryn laughed.

"Nope. And I'm glad… I love you, Cam."

"I love you, too, Jackie." Camryn whispered before the 2 of them dosed off in each others arms.

**A/N: I don't think this chapter turned out exactly what I wanted it to be but I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me what u want to see more of, or less of, or if you have any ideas…ANYTHING!**

**!Cam!**


	14. New Member Of The Mercers

Chapter 14: The Band Got Noticed

The 2nd Week of December

"Cam, are you sure you'll be okay without me?" Jack asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Stop worrying about me. Go tour the country! I'll be fine! You're mom'll help me out! So will Justin, Bec, and everyone else! Just go!" Camryn said. She gave him an intense kiss and then a hug.

"I love you, sweetheart…" Jack said, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too, Jackie…"

"Jack! Let's go!" Devin called from the van. "Stop with all the lovey dovey shit and get over here!"

"Just because you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean you can take me away from mine! Wait a minute!"

He turned towards Camryn again and looked her in the eye. "Call me if you need me."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She quickly kissed him again and let him get in the car.

Jack was off to tour the country with his band, leaving 8-month-pregnant Camryn with his mother and Bobby.

Camryn took a seat on the porch and Evelyn went inside where Bobby was watching from the kitchen window, while eating his cereal. It was 7:00 in the morning.

After Bobby finished his breakfast he took the leather coat Jack left for Camryn (her favorite of his) off the coat rack and went outside onto the porch. He threw it over her shoulders and took a seat next to her.

"I want him to be here for this." Camryn said, quietly.

"I know. I wish he was here for you, too. I can't believe he actually left you here."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"What did you mean then?"

"I meant I want him here for the birth of **our **kid."

"When you go into labor I'll call him and tell him to come home. Sound good?"

"I don't know if he'll make it in time but yeah. That sounds good. Thanks, Bobby." She shivered against the cold air.

"Why don't you come inside and watch a movie or something. You're gonna freeze your boobs off out here. I'm sure you're gonna need 'em!" Bobby laughed.

"You're fucked up. Did you know that?"

"Yep. And proud of it! Now come on. Go take a nap or something."

"Fine." Camryn sighed.

Bobby stood and helped her up.

-A Month Later-

January 25 - Hospital

"Jack, go in and meet your daughter." Sofi urged, from her chair in the waiting room.

Jack was zoned out in the waiting room. He had just gotten to the hospital 10 minutes before Bobby came out of Camryn's room.

"How's Camryn?" Jack stood up.

"She's fine. She wants to see you." Bobby said.

Jack nodded and walked over to the door. He opened the door and his heart melted at the sight.

Camryn was propped up on the hospital bed, holding a little girl only a few hours old.

"Camryn." Jack breathed. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey, Jackie. Come see your daughter." Camryn smiled.

Jack approached the bed slowly, and then rested his hands on the side of the bed.

"How ya feelin', sweetheart?" He asked his voice weak.

"Other than 2 hours of pain, I feel great! I wish you coulda been here." Camryn said, looking him in the eye.

"I wish I coulda been here, too. But I'm here now so don't worry about it, 'cause I'm not leaving again."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too…"

"You wanna hold her?"

"Uh…yeah…"

Jack held the baby so fragilely.

"She looks just like you, Cam." Jack smiled.

"She's got the baby blue eyes I melt in every time I look at **you**, though."

"Did anyone else come down to see you guys yet?"

Camryn shook her head. "No. Bobby wouldn't let anyone except Becca come see her until tomorrow. Ma was gonna let 'em but then he said I needed rest… Hell, I don't even believe that."

Jack laughed at that comment. "He's in overprotective-big-brother mode. Maybe I can convince him to let Justin and Connor come see you guys."

"I just wanna go home and sleep in our bed. It's so un-colorful and un-creative here…"

"You're tellin' me. I've been sleeping on a table that folds **into** a bed…alone… Do you know when you can go home?"

"I think tomorrow. But Justin's gonna be happy to hear the baby shares his birthday."

"Did you think of a name?" Jack asked, looking down at the baby girl in his arms.

"No. I saved that for you."

"Melanie Leah (pronounced Lee)."

"Or Emma Rose?"

"We've both got ideas; let's see what everyone else has to say about 'em."

"Okay. I'll go get 'em." Jack handed Camryn the baby and left to get the family.

"Is she up for visitors?" Sofi asked, standing up.

"Actually, we need help with a name. Come on."

Bobby, Angel, Jerry, Camielle, Sofi, and Evelyn followed Jack down to Camryn's room. Bobby was carrying Katie and Alex was at Danny's house with Daniella.

Jack opened the door and the 'crowd' followed him in. Evelyn shut the door.

"Okay. So were thinking either Emma Rose or Melanie Leah." Camryn said.

"Well, you guys are both pretty creative, so which one sounds more musical and artsy?" Evelyn asked.

"I like Melanie Leah. It sounds more like Camryn and Jack." Katie said; quiet enough only Bobby heard her.

"Katie said she likes Melanie Leah. So do I." Bobby added.

A chorus of 'Me too's rang out and Jack smiled.

"Melanie, welcome to the family." Camryn said, softly, to the sleeping baby in her arms.

-2 Days Later-

3:00 AM

Jack woke up in a cold sweat, next to Camryn in their bed. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes in an effort to calm himself, but it didn't help. He didn't want to wake Cam, but it was too late.

"Jackie?" Camryn said, sleepily.

"Did I wake you up?" Jack breathed.

"Yeah. But I wasn't fully asleep anyway. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep." Jack whispered, wiping his damp forehead.

"D'you have another nightmare?"

Jack nodded.

"'Bout what?" Camryn asked, wrapping her arms tighter around his toned body.

"A couple months ago when I wasn't here, that you got shot and it killed the baby. Or something like that…?" Jack said a hint of confused trailing his words.

"Forget it. I'm right here and Melanie—" Just as Camryn said her name she started crying from the next room.

"I'll get her." Jack said, about to get out of bed.

"No, it's alright. She's probably hungry."

"At 3:00 in the morning?" Jack whispered, in a shocked tone.

"What can I say? She's like her mother!" Camryn laughed. She walked to the next room and picked up the baby.

Camryn sat down in the chair and started feeding her. When Katie slowly opened Jack and Cam's bedroom door. Jack was lying in the bed, starring at the ceiling.

"Jack?" Katie whimpered.

"What's wrong, Katie?" Jack asked, sitting up and picking up Katie off the floor and into his lap.

"I can't sleep." Katie whispered.

"You wanna sleep in here with us?" Jack whispered.

"Where's Camryn?"

"She's feeding Melanie. She'll be back in a few minutes. Come on." He laid Katie down under the comforter and pulled her close enough for Camryn to still sleep next to the 2 of them.

Camryn returned a short while later.

Katie had already crashed and Jack was stroking her back to help her stay asleep.

"Nightmare?" Camryn whispered, crawling over to him.

Jack nodded and looked down at Katie. "She's got nothing to worry about, but she has one almost every other night."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know you're lookin' out for her, but even though we live in Detroit no one's after her, she hasn't done anything wrong. Yet, she still has nightmares and none of us know what they're about."

"They're probably just flashback sorta nightmares. Like I used to have."

"From what though? She never got beaten or anything did she?"

"Maybe only once or twice when she's was, like, 3 but I always covered her. Like I did for Alex and anyone else who got in the way of my dad and Chris…including my mother." Camryn stroked Katie's brown hair and looked at her intently.

"How come you never told me? I thought it was just you and Alex."

"I didn't want you to worry about it." Camryn whispered, shifting her head so she could look at Jack.

"Well, it's kinda something that's worth worrying about, Cam. I don't want you or your brother or any of your family hurt or killed because your dad can't control his anger towards something useful."

"You have nothing to worry about now. He's dead and Chris is locked up so relax and go back to sleep." Camryn said, angrily.

"What was that!"

"Nothing. Good night, Jack."

"Night, Cam."

-The Next Morning-

10:00 AM

"What's for breakfast, Cam?" Jack asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Nothing yet…unless you meant for Melanie."

"I'll take what she had." Jack joked.

Camryn crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Don't. Start."

"Sorry. I had to do it." Jack laughed. "I'll cook my own breakfast."

"Thank god! I can't cook for my life!"

"You can for Melanie…"

"You're gross." Camryn smacked him in the head with a dish towel.

"Where's Bobby?"

Camryn took a seat next to Jack. "He left already. 7:00 this morning. I was asking him to stay an extra day but—"

"It's alright. I'll see him…some other time. Where's Melanie now?"

"She's in the living room with Connor."

"You let **Connor **touch our baby? That's dangerous, don't you think?"

"Just about as dangerous as the big, loveable, muscular, soft teddy bear I sleep with every night."

"Are you saying I'm not dangerous?" Jack asked, with a laugh.

"Maybe…" Camryn said, sitting in his lap. "Or I could just be saying my big, loveable, muscular, and soft, teddy bear comes alive every other night for some action to try and prove he's dangerous…"

"You're so weird…"

"Oh my god! My teddy bear talks! How cool!"

"And evil!"

"I'm sure you weren't thinking that when you first knocked me up, Jackie."

"Of course not! I was more concerned with your boobs and other useful body parts!"

"What is with you this morning, Jack!" Camryn exclaimed with a laugh.

"I missed you and your hot body."

"It ain't so hot anymore, is it?"

"Yes it is. But if I know you well enough, I can say you're gonna work on your abs until they're rock solid and completely kissable again, am I right?"

"Damn straight."

"Camryn! Come get your little monster!" Connor screamed.

"Hey! I worked very hard for that "little monster." Don't call her that!" Jack yelled.

"Ew! Did not need to hear that!"

"Oh well! You did!"

"What's wrong, Connor?" Camryn sighed, walking into the living room.

"She won't stop crying!"

"Well, what'd you do to her?" Camryn said, taking Melanie from Connor.

"He probably tried talking to her like she was a dog and then started to pet her." Jack laughed, sitting on the couch.

"I was 3! How was I supposed to know the difference?"

Jack started cracking up at that comment. Camryn sat down on the arm rest of the couch with Melanie in her arms and she was laughing hysterically.

"You guys are mean." Connor pouted.

**A/N: I know it's kinda a short chapter compared to my other ones! But the next one is gonna be flashbacks of what happened while she was pregnant and while jack was gone and some funny stuff, some fights, and…yeah you get the idea! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! PLEASE! 3 to update!**

**\!Cm/**


	15. Flashbacks Up To 5 Years Later

**Chapter 15: Jack's Flashbacks For A Thousand Miles**

Jack's POV

_When I got onto the plane, I found my seat and got comfortable with my CD player. I put in Cam's favorite CD; Yellowcard: Lights and Sounds. Within a half hour, I had fallen asleep, against the window._

_When I arrived in L.A., I called Ma, considering I told her I would and asked her how Cam was acting since I left. Ma said that she had hardly had an appetite and hadn't left the house._

_'She's not gonna be depressed just because I'm gone.' I thought._

_"Ma, can I talk to her?" I asked, with a sigh of frustration._

_"Yeah, hold on." I could hear Ma yelling for Camryn to pick up the phone and I when I heard the phone click on and her voice again, I wanted to kill myself._

_"Hey, baby. How's L.A.?" Camryn asked, softly._

_"Not too bad. I miss you, already."_

_"I miss you too. Thanks for getting my babies back for me before you left. I missed their company." I forgot to mention, I got Cam's dogs back for her finally so she'd have some company!_

_"You're welcome."_

_There was a silence between us that wasn't a comforting one; to me it meant we didn't have anything to talk about and I definitely didn't like that._

_"Liz, I don't want you to become all depressed because I'm gone. If you can't stop it, I'm coming back so it doesn't start." I stated._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Don't stop eating. Leave the house, and find something to do until next month. And Cam…"_

_"What?"_

_"Don't shut everyone out. Especially me. It'll kill me."_

_"I gotta go, Jackie. I'll talk to you later. Bye." She hung up on me. I could tell she was crying and I knew I should go home, but I couldn't bail on Devin and the guys either._

_0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_-Skatepark-_

_Narrator's POV (3rd Person)_

_July-Cam's pregnant_

_Jack and Camryn got in a heated fight and they both needed some 'cooling off time'. So Camryn went to the Skatepark with Justin and a few other boys, even though she couldn't skate with them._

_Justin was walking over to a group of guys he usually met up with there and Camryn was sitting on the bench._

_The new kid, Joey, didn't know who Camryn was; famous at that specific Skatepark._

_"Who is she? And why the hell is she crying!" Joey asked, gesturing towards Camryn._

_"That's Camryn." Justin said. "She got in a fight…"_

_"With who?"_

_"Jack."_

_"Mercer? A fist fight? How'd that happen?"_

_"No. Jack Mercer's her boyfriend. I don't know what they were fighting about, but it was pretty big. She needed to get out of the house so I gave her a ride."_

_"What happened to her hand?" Joey asked, looking at Camryn's bandaged up hand and wrist._

_"She got pissed and broke a window." Justin said, looking back at Cam._

_"She can still skate can't she? I mean it's just a cut—"_

_"Cam's pregnant. She's not, not skating because of the cut, stupid! Now, let me skate. If you have anymore questions, go ask her!"_

_Justin skated off, leaving Joey with his thousands of questions._

_"Justin, can I go talk to her!" Joey called._

_Justin stopped skating for a second then walked over to Joey. "If you wanna talk to her, fine. But, don't edge her on. She's extremely pissy today. Oh and be careful."_

_"Dude, J, she's a girl. How much harm can she do?"_

_"She lives with the Mercers and she's dating and sleeping with one. I wouldn't push her very far…"_

_"Ok. Ok. I won't."_

_Joey walked over to Camryn and sat down on the bench. She glanced up at him and gave him a look that said 'Bug off or I'll hurt you, permanently.'_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Joey. You?"_

_"Your worst nightmare. Fuck off."_

_"Feisty, I see. Justin said you got in a fight with Jack Mercer. What about?"_

_"Nosy, I see. I said, FUCK OFF!" She shoved him off the end of the bench and walked off towards the park, calling, "Justin, I'm going to the park! Don't bother looking for me! I'll see you tomorrow!"_

_"Bye!" Justin yelled back._

_Camryn walked off to the park, took a seat on the end of the slide, and leaned back, closing her eyes._

_"Why did this have to start now?" She asked herself._

_"Because, it was meant to be, Liz." Jack said, smiling at Camryn from next to her._

_"Hey, Jackie. I'm sor—"_

_"Stop apologizing and give me a hug. I didn't come here looking for an apologue, just a hug…" He said, pulling her into his warm embrace._

_Camryn rested her head against his chest and smiled to herself._

_"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. Bobby just chose the wrong moment to make jokes about me being gay. Especially since we were talking about the baby, I guess I kinda just snapped."_

_"It's alright. Forget about it, Jackie… I'm gettin' kinda hungry, you wanna start headin' home? Cereal sounds pretty good right about now."_

_"Yeah. Come on…" He intertwined his fingers with hers and they walked home in a comfortable silence._

_O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_-The Hockey Rink-_

_Narrator's POV (3rd Person)_

_Jack: 12_

_Camryn: 11_

_"Bobby, come on! Let me skate!" Camryn pleaded, from outside the wall._

_"No! I don't want you to get hurt!" Bobby yelled. He walked out onto the ice and immediately fell on his butt, from not paying attention and losing his balance._

_"And you're worried about **me **getting hurt?" Camryn shook her head and waited for him to let her play._

_"I'm not letting an 11-year-old girl play hockey with a bunch of rough-housers!"_

_Camryn let out a frustrated huff and kicked the wall with her black Converse clad foot._

_"Doesn't that hurt?" A boy asked, appearing out of no where._

_"Who the hell are you?" Camryn asked, with an attitude._

_"Jack Rhodes. I just…uh…moved here…" He hesitated._

_"Camryn Blade. Where'd you move from?"_

_"I moved from another school district. I just moved in with a new…foster family…" Jack said, quietly. He was ashamed of not having a real family to live and love with._

_"That's cool. What family?"_

_"I haven't found out **who **yet, but I know it'll be here. My social worker, Kathy, said I'd be living in Detroit, in this neighborhood. So she's letting me get to know some of the kids here, since I like hockey."_

_"No shit. You like hockey?"_

_Jack nodded._

_"Sweet! Me too! Did this… "Kathy"…even mention a name?"_

_"I was listening to her yesterday talking to some lady…I think her name was Evelyn…I forgot the last name…"_

_"Mercer!" Camryn exclaimed, getting excited._

_"That sounds right…"_

_"Dude, those are her sons!" She pointed to the 3 guys on the ice playing a 3 on 3 game against a couple other guys._

_"Oh…" Jack said, quietly. "They look kinda…frightening…"_

_"Well, they're Mercers, what'd you expect?" Camryn laughed. She called out to the guys and told them to come over._

_"What'd up, Cam?" Jerry panted._

_"This is Jack. I think you're mom was planning on taking him in too." Camryn said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders._

_He tensed up and shifted in pain, from the bruises and cuts on his shoulders and back._

_She took her arm off of him sensing his discomfort. "You alright?"_

_"Uh…yeah…I'm fine…I gotta go…I'll talk to you later." Jack took off towards the car where Kathy was sitting, talking on her cell phone._

_"You 2 won't happen, Cam. Don't get any ideas." Bobby said, stepping off the ice._

_"Too late." Angel said, noticing Camryn gazing at Jack with a curious look on her face. "She's already got plans for that kid."_

_"Do not…" Camryn mumbled, even though she was lying. She liked Jack from the moment she locked eyes with the boy._

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry for taking so goddamn long to update! I was working on getting into a good part of 'The Girl Behind The Guitar' before working on this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! THANKS TO ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS! PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter 16 will be up, probably, this week. Most of it's already written!**

**C.M.**


	16. Kids At Heart

**Chapter 16: 5 Years Later**

Camryn: 23

Melanie: Just turned 5

Jack: 24

Alex: 18

Katie: 12 going on 13, next month (Feb.)

Danny: 19

Connor: 23

**A/N: Correct me if any ages don't seem right!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Jack and everyone except Angel, Jerry, & Bobby still live at the house. Connor lives there too, now.**

-The Mercer House-

"Guys, get your asses outta bed!" Alex yelled, pounding on Camryn and Jack's bedroom door.

Camryn's face was buried in the mattress between her and Jack. Jack was lying on his back in his boxers. Cam had all the comforter and the sheets were entangled with her and Jack's legs.

"Go away, Alex!" Jack groaned, covering his head with his pillow.

"No! One of you has to drive Katie and Melanie to school!"

"I thought you were!" Camryn yelled, sleepily.

"I gotta go into work early! I'll get then from school! Please, Cam!"

"Ugh! Fine! Give me 15 minutes!"

"Thank you SO much! See ya later!" Alex ran out of the house and sped off to work.

Camryn rolled out of bed, wiped her shaggy dark bangs out of her eyes, and yawned. "I'll be back, Jackie." She said, pulling on her jeans and throwing on a t-shirt and Jack's hoodie.

"'Kay. Love you."

Cam smiled at him before she shut the door behind her and went downstairs to see Katie, Melanie and Connor eating cereal in the kitchen.

"No, look. When you divide that by this…"

"What cha doing Connor?" Camryn asked in a I'm-asking-even-though-I-know-the-answer tone.

Connor's eyes went up to Camryn but the rest of his body didn't move…except his mouth, full of cereal.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Katie, big hint…" Camryn started.

Katie looked up from her cereal. "What?"

"Don't let Connor help you with math homework. He went to summer school every year for math."

"Shouldn't that make me better at math?" Connor asked, stupidly.

"Honey, when you sleep through the classes BOTH times, it doesn't help ya any."

Katie almost spewed her cereal out her nose at the way her sister said that.

Camryn grabbed a glass of chocolate milk and sat down at the table next to Connor.

"So, Connor, why am I driving these 2 when you could've?"

"Actually, you gotta drive me too… My license got suspended…" Connor said, sheepishly.

"I'm not even gonna ask." She took the last sip of the drink and put the glass in the sink. "Come on girls! Get your stuff and get in the car! Let's go!" She yelled, picking the car keys up off the counter and grabbing the leather jacket Jack gave her off the hook by the door.

"Mommy!" Melanie giggled.

Jack had snuck down the stairs and picked up Melanie upside down.

"Mommy can't help you now!" Jack laughed, tickling the little girl dangling in his arms.

"Daddy! Stop! Ahhhhh!" Melanie was giggling hysterically.

"Alright, come on, Senor Sexy. Put her down." Camryn laughed, taking Melanie from Jack and standing her on her feet.

"Senor Sexy? Is that a nickname from the bedroom or what?" Connor asked, jokingly.

"You really need a girlfriend." Jack said.

"And to mind your own damn business." Camryn mumbled.

"I gotta meet up with David in, like, 10 minutes…and we haven't even left yet." Katie said, loudly.

"When am I gonna meet this boy?" Jack asked, slinging an arm around Katie's shoulders.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Get off!" Katie squealed.

"What?"

"I heard you 2 last night! I don't know what you touched! Go take a shower…then maybe you can meet him!" Katie exclaimed, jogging towards the car parked in the driveway.

"Normally I would think that was hilarious…but that wasn't normal…" Jack said to Camryn.

Camryn nodded a confused look on her face.

When Camryn got back to the house, Jack was asleep on the couch, snoring soundly.

Jack shifted onto his other side, facing the back of the couch.

Camryn walked into the kitchen to get a drink and then went upstairs to clean up Melanie and Katie's room a little.

When she walked in, she remembered when she first started painting the room; Jack thought she was losing it.

-Flashback-

_Camryn walked into Katie/ Melanie's future bedroom and picked up her sweatshirt off the floor, then went back downstairs and sat next to Jack on the couch, in the living room._

_"Cam, you alright? You've been kinda quiet…" He asked, glancing at her._

_"What?"_

_"Are you okay? You seen kinda distracted."_

_"Oh, yeah, I'm fine… I'm gonna go lay down for a little bit."_

_"You sure you're alright?" He asked, following her into the kitchen._

_"Yeah…just need to lay down for a little while…" She walked back upstairs to her and Jack's room and laid down._

_"I think the fumes are getting' to her." Jack laughed. "She's never that quiet."_

-End Flashback-

Camryn sat down on Melanie's bed and looked around at the room. Half was painted the way Katie liked it, the other half the way Melanie liked it, both done by Camryn herself at the age of 22.

Katie's half was a combination of things. There was hockey, boy bands, skateboarders, and her three favorite colors; pink, orange, and blue.

Melanie's half was mostly a magical theme. Camryn didn't want to make it a kiddie show and then have to re-do it 2 years later because she's into something else. She figured this theme would last longer. There were fairies painted on the wall over her bed. When Bobby saw that he said "That way, your dad can always look out for you." Jack was pissed. There was a kingdom painted on the wall next to the bed, right above where the bed stopped so you could see it.

Camryn sat there for about a half hour before she realized Jack was standing in the doorway.

"What cha doin'?" Jack asked.

"Thinking…"

"About what?" He sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist.

"I remember when this used to be Katie's side of the room and that…" She gestured to Katie's side of the room, "used to be my side of the room… That actually wasn't that long ago…"

"Now look at it… You're sharing a bed with me and Katie and our daughter got the room split down the middle."

"It's weird… When you got shot I thought I was gonna have to take care of these kids by myself…" **(A/N: Don't worry. I'm not gonna skip the whole FOUR BROTHERS thing. Flashbacks, people, they're called flashbacks!)**

"Nah. Connor's here…"

"Can you hear yourself when you talk or do you just blurt stuff out?" Camryn laughed.

"I wouldn't leave you by yourself, you know that." He kissed her on the top of her head and they sat there for about a half hour before one of them spoke up.

"What do you wanna do…?" Jack asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"We're in Melanie's room… That'd just be messed up, Jackie…"

"Then let's go in Bobby's room or the kitchen…then when he comes back tell him we had sex in his bed every night just to freak him out!"

"We've got the whole day to do whatever and you choose to torture your brother and he's not even here!" She laughed.

"Yep. Please… It'd be fun!"

"I know, but I'm tired enough as it is. And you were the one sleeping on the couch when I got home…"

"Yeah but I'm good now! I drank 5 cups of coffee!"

"No wonder! I thought you ate a whole bag of candy again!" Camryn exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Please! I gotta burn off this caffeine somehow!"

Camryn grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall to Bobby's room. She pushed him onto the bed and smirked. "Your turn. You got me down here."

"You're gonna make me chase you aren't you?" He laughed.

"Why wouldn't I? I love playing hard to get."

She ran out the door and down the stairs towards the kitchen, with Jack chasing her.

She ran around the corner from the kitchen and stood on the back of the couch, waiting for Jack to turn the corner after her.

What she wasn't expecting was a knock on the door to scare her and to fall, just as Jack walked past to answer it. Jack caught her as she fell onto him screaming and laughing. They hit the floor with a thud and a shriek. When Camryn finally stopped laughing, they both got up and answered the door.

Jerry was standing at the door, giving the 2 panting 'kids at heart' a look that said he really didn't wanna know. "Did I interrupt your play time?" He laughed.

"No…we were…just…playing…" Camryn panted.

"Tag…" Jack finished.

"Are you sure you guys are in your twenties? Wait. Nevermind. Your tag games have different rules…" He laughed to himself.

"Uh…yeah… We made it more…adult-ish I guess…" Camryn laughed.

Jerry entered the house and went into the living room. "How you guys doing by yourselves over here? You 2 are like the only adults in the house."

"No one counts Connor as an adult do they?" Jack asked.

"No." Camryn and Jerry answered at the same time.

"So what happened to y'all last night? You were at the party and you, like, disappeared." Jerry said.

"I took Melanie home. And Jack wanted to go to sleep…" Camryn answered.

"That never actually happened…" Jack mumbled.

"No wonder you guys never came back… I figured atleast one of you would… Party animals…"

"Party animals can party at home!" Jack called from the kitchen.

"Too much information…"

**A/N: WHOO HOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER OF 'Living With The Mercers'! There's a new thing I have going; the first person that reviews a chapter gets a sneak preview to the next chapter… SOUND GOOD?**

**That pretty little purple review button is your best friend; pretend it'll eat you if you don't review! REVIEW WHORE ALERT!**

**Earlybloomer: THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR HELP! And thanks for listening to my ideas for Ever The Same!**

**WaitingOnSaturday: Thanks so much for reviewing! I wanted to give everyone a taste of how they met so I'm glad you liked it!**

**JaCkMeRcErIsHoT****: IT SHALL BE POSTED SOON! Like as soon as I finish the A/N!**

**Razz-A-Frazz: Yeah. That was pretty funny… I was waiting for you to ask "Is Jack Rhodes hott?" or something and then I was gonna laugh hysterically I guess it didn't take that much!**

**Iluvgarretthedlund: Just wanted to give you a hint as to what they were like when they were younger! THANKS!**

**Goldfishlover26: Thanks Katie! MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**C/A/M REVIEW!**


	17. Drama Rama Marathon

**Chapter 17: After School Activity**

-Jack and Camryn's Room-

"Jack, give me my jeans back! They're gonna be back any minute!" Camryn pleaded.

Jack was already dressed so now he felt his job was to annoy Cam. "Fine." He handed her the jeans and watched her struggle to pull them on quickly without falling.

"Need some help?" He laughed.

"No! I don't need help putting on my clot—HHEEEEESSSS!" She screamed, falling on the bed. She got her foot caught so one leg was partially in her jeans.

She laid there for a few minutes just laughing hysterically.

Jack laid on top of her and smirked. "Are you sure you don't need help?" He asked, sarcastically.

Nothing was coming out of her mouth except for squeaks because she was laughing so hard so she just shook her head.

"Well, I'm gonna help you anyways!" Jack said. He picked her up and pinned her to the bed.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! Jack, stop!" Camryn squealed.

He pulled her jeans off her leg, fixed them and pulled them back on.

"Jack! I said stop!" Camryn was still squealing.

"Why? I thought you were having fun!"

"Well, that was way more than I ever needed or wanted to see." Danny interrupted.

"Do you people ever knock?" Camryn asked, standing up and zipping her jeans up and putting her belt back on.

"You left the door open. I woulda knocked if there was something to knock on."

"Sorry. What'd you want?"

"I needed to talk to Jack, actually."

"I'm outta here." Camryn walked off in Jack's t-shirt, down to the living room.

"Alright, what's up, Danny?" Jack sighed, walking around the room and picking up stuff they knocked over while they were messing around.

"If I were to tell you I got a girl pregnant, what would you do…?"

"You did what!" Jack shouted.

"Before you start lecturing me about responsibility and shit, hear me out…"

"Hear you out? Hear you out! You got some girl pregnant and you want me to hear you out! Who is she?"

"Her name's Kylie McDonald **(A/N: that name makes me laugh, but it fits.)**."

"I'm gonna try to be calm, but I need the **whole **story."

"We were at a party at her house and we weren't drinking or anything, but we ended up sleeping together. She called me, like, 2 days ago and said she's a month pregnant."

"Who knows about this?"

"You and my guess is Katie BECAUSE I HEAR HER HIC-CUPPING OUTSIDE THE DOOR!" Danny exclaimed.

"Busted." Katie mumbled. She opened the bedroom door and put on an innocent smile. "Jack, Melanie's looking—" She was interrupted by a little girl yelling for her father.

"Daddy!"

"I'll talk to you after dinner, Danny." Jack sighed and walked into the hallway. Melanie came plowing into him in a huge hug.

"Guess what!"

"What?" Jack asked, picking up the little girl and walking down the stairs.

Their voices faded and Danny sat quietly, thinking.

"You think you're ready for that?" Katie asked.

"Hell no." He fell back on the bed and landed on something under the sheets. He shuffled through them and found Cam's bra. "Do me a favor and give this back to your sister."

"I think she'll want it." Katie laughed.

When Katie and Danny went downstairs, Jack was cooking and Camryn was talking to Melanie. Connor was watching TV and Alex hadn't gotten home yet.

"Does anyone mind that I invited David over for dinner?" Katie asked, throwing Camryn her bra.

Silence.

"Please? We've gotta work on a project."

"Uh…Yeah, in the living room." Camryn said.

"'Kay! Thanks, Cam!" Katie hugged Camryn and then sat down at the kitchen table.

"What time did you tell him to come over?"

There was a knock on the front door and Camryn jumped and clung to Jack's arm.

"I got it!" Connor called.

"Jack, please don't embarrass me." Katie pleaded.

"I can't promise you anything."

"PLEASE! Just be normal for once. I'll babysit Melanie so you guys can go out, just PLEASE behave."

"Alright. But if he does one thing that pisses me off—"

"Your guard goes up and you can be all…defensive." Katie sighed.

"Deal?"

"Deal." Katie walked off in the direction of the front door, leaving Camryn, Jack, and Melanie in the kitchen.

Jack laughed at Camryn still clinging to his arm and she slapped his ass on the way upstairs, Melanie following.

When Camryn came back down a half hour later carrying Melanie, who was kicking and screaming that she wanted ice cream before dinner, Jack was in the living room between David and Katie.

"Melanie, stop squirming! You're hurting my shoulder! Melanie!" Camryn yelled from the kitchen.

Jack got up and took Melanie from Camryn and flipped her over his shoulder.

"Alright, now, Melanie. What are we arguing with Mommy about?"

"I wanted ice cream and Mommy said I couldn't have any!" Melanie pouted.

Jack set Melanie down and knelt down in front of her. "You coulda had ice cream **after **dinner, but you argued. Now, go find Connor and tell him dinner's almost ready."

"But—" Melanie started.

"Don't argue, Mel." Camryn said.

While upstairs, Camryn had changed into a pair of red and black, plaid girl's boxer shorts and a baggy red hoodie. She sat on the counter, kicking the cupboards.

"Did you meet David?" Cam asked.

Jack laughed for a second and then walked over to Camryn. "Yeah. He seems a little suspicious to me though…"

"If he goes near Katie he's gonna seem suspicious to you." Cam laughed.

"You go talk to him and tell me what you think." Jack said, lifting her off the counter.

"I was planning on it!"

Camryn walked into the living room and sat between Katie and the dark-haired boy on the couch.

"You must be David." She sighed.

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered.

"Wazzup, boy?" She exclaimed, warmly, putting an arm around him loosely.

"Uh…Katie…"

"Cam! Stop scaring him!" Katie screeched.

Jack peaked around the corner, saw the look on David's face, and doubled over in laughter.

Camryn fell against the wall, laughing at Jack.

"Excuse these 2. I think they had a little too much to drink." Katie said.

"Am I being Punk'd?" David asked, seriously.

"Ashton Kutcher! Where!" Camryn screamed, suddenly becoming serious (well…kind of…).

Jack fell to the living room floor, laughing so hard he was crying.

"Jack, dude, breath!" Camryn said.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Alex asked, closing the front door behind him.

Jack stopped laughing and was now panting.

"It's a long, long story, Alex." Camryn said, pulling Jack to his feet.

"Alright…dinner…" Jack breathed.

Dinner was decently quiet except for the clanking of silverware against plates.

David left right after, claiming to have promised his mom he'd be home before 8. Alex was gonna drive him but David wouldn't let him.

Around 8:30, Camryn went upstairs to take a shower and Jack put Melanie to bed.

Melanie jumped into her bed and waited for her dad to come tuck her in. Katie was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She was mad at Jack and Camryn for scaring David out of the house.

Jack entered the room and Katie shot him a death glare.

"Burn a hole in me, why don't cha? What was that about?" He asked.

No answer.

"Fine. When you feel like talking, I'll be downstairs." Jack said. He put Melanie to bed, kissed her good-night and went back downstairs.

Camryn got out of the shower, got dressed in similar clothes to what she had on before and went downstairs.

"Hey, Jackie." She cuddled up next to him on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Katie's mad at us." He said.

"For scaring David?"

Jack nodded.

"She'll be alright. It was funny."

"I hope so. I don't like her being mad at anyone…it's a little scary…"

Camryn laughed and turned back to watching TV; Fresh Prince.

At around 2:00AM, Cam had fallen asleep and Jack was still up watching TV.

Katie came downstairs to get a drink because she couldn't sleep. Jack heard her fumbling around in the kitchen. He laid Camryn down on the couch, covered her with a blanket and went into the next room.

"Hey, Jack." She whispered.

"I thought you were mad at me." He said.

"I was."

"For what?" 'I think I'm gonna go with this for a few minutes…' He thought.

"You scared the shit outta David and he left early."

"Since when do you swear?"

"Since, forever. Don't change the subject."

"Sorry. Go on."

"I asked you to be normal and not embarrass me for one night and you still did it!"

"I was just being myself. If you don't like it, you shouldn't have invited David over to meet us."

"No, I do like it! But you started being all defensive and he didn't even do anything. Now he's probably never gonna want to come back. First impressions mean a lot, Jackie."

"You think I don't know that? You taught me that when you were like, 3. You came running up to me with this huge grin on your face, screaming, "COME PLAY BARBIES WITH ME!" Camryn made me play and, actually, it was as torturous as I thought it would be."

Katie giggled at him for a moment. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"It's alright. Just chill out when you have guests over. The only time you have to worry about me and Camryn is when were alone in our room. Then you can yell at us all you want when we make too much noise. Okay?"

"Yeah… You guys do make a lot of noise…"

"I'm apologizing in advance for any other time then. Sorry."

"Don't even bother. You can't help it." Katie laughed.

"What are you doing up so late anyway? You gotta go to school tomorrow. Go back to bed."

"Night."

"Night."

Jack went back into the living room, shut off the TV, and carried Camryn upstairs. Before he went to sleep, he checked on Melanie and Alex. Alex's light was still on; he flicked the switch and shut the door.

-The Next Afternoon-

3:00PM

"I'm home!" Katie called up the stairs.

No answer.

"Jack?" She looked in the kitchen and the living room. "Camryn?"

Still no answer.

"Fine. I'll call then." She called Jack and found out that they were at a doctor's appointment or something so they wouldn't be home for a little while. Then she got the idea to call David and invite him over, while no one was home.

When he got there, they went upstairs to work on the project. That didn't last long. They ended up making-out, somehow, and when Jack and Camryn got home, they got caught.

"Katie, you totally destroyed our trust! You know the rules!" Camryn shouted.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Melanie asked, walking in from the kitchen, Danny following her.

"Danny, can you just take her to the park or something for a little while? I've gotta talk to Kaitlyn, alone."

Then Katie got nervous. Camryn never used her full first name unless she was REALLY in trouble. So now she knew she was really in for it.

"Yeah." Danny replied, taking Melanie's hand and walking her out the front door.

"Sit down." Camryn ordered.

Katie sat down nervously and studied her hands.

Camryn was pacing back and forth in front of Katie, thinking of something to say.

"Katie…" Camryn started.

"I don't even know what to say to you… You know why we have the rules we do, you know the whole me getting pregnant with Melanie situation, but the fact that you broke a rule isn't what I'm exactly worried about. I'm worried about the fact that you know better and I feel like I can't trust you now." She finished.

"She was alone in her room, in an empty house with a teenage boy!" Jack shouted, angrily, entering the room.

"Can you listen to me, please?" Katie spoke up.

"No, you listen to me and you listen good. You're grounded…from TV, phone, computer, your LIFE until we feel you've earned our trust back! Got it?"

"You're not my dad!" Katie yelled, standing up.

"Damn right I'm not! Do you want him back 'cause I'll get him for you!" Jack retorted.

"Hey! Jack, that was so uncalled for!" Camryn scolded, getting between Katie and Jack.

Katie stood speechless for a second and then took off up the stairs, holding back the tears until she got to her room.

"Katie! Come bac—" SLAM! The door slammed shut and Camryn turned to Jack with an extremely pissed off look on her face. "Nice, Jack. Make her cry." She said, taking the steps 2 at a time up to Katie and Melanie's room.

Jack took off so Camryn was left taking care of Katie by herself.

Katie sobbed into her pillow, facing the wall. When she heard a knock of her door she ignored it, then when it came again she just wanted it to go away and be left alone. "Go away!"

"Come on, Katie, it's me…" Cam said, softly.

"I don't wanna talk to you or Jack or anybody, just go away!" Katie screamed.

Camryn gave up and went back downstairs.

Jack came back a couple hours later with Danny and Melanie. Camryn was putting sheets on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Jack, meet your new best friend. Couch, meet Jack, your newest occupant."

"I am not sleeping on the couch!" Jack exclaimed.

"Unless you wanna sleep on the front lawn, I suggest you shut your big mouth or go apologize to Katie and get her to stop crying."

"Look…I'm sorry I yelled at—"

"Don't apologize to me. You made **Katie **cry and lock herself up in her room not me."

"Fine. Hold my calls, this could be a while…" Jack sighed, walking up the stairs.

"I will, don't worry…"

Jack knocked on Katie's door. "Katie? Can I come in?"

"No! Why don't you go talk to my father, tell him to take me back so he can beat me to death…" She mumbled to the door.

"Katie, look, I didn't mean…" CRASH!

"Hey! Don't break that drum-set!" Jack exclaimed, pushing the door open. He didn't expect to see Katie sitting next to the knocked over drum-set, crying.

"Come here…" Jack said, picking Katie up and pulling her into a warm embrace; something she definitely needed right now.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I really am. I'll do anything; just don't send me back to my dad…please…" She sobbed.

"Don't worry, Katie. You're not going anywhere… You're staying in this house with me, Cam, Melanie, Connor, and Alex…"

-Kitchen-

"How'd it go?" Danny asked. Melanie had gone into the living room to watch TV so Danny and Camryn were talking in the kitchen.

"Like always, Jack got mad, didn't think before he spoke, said something he instantly regretted and now Katie's scared to shit of going back to her father. How do you think it went?"

"But your dad is dead…How could--?" Danny was confused.

"Her dad isn't." Camryn stated, glancing up from the dishes to see Danny's expression then back down to the dishes. "My dad isn't her dad. My mom got pregnant with some old boyfriend of hers and he was abusive too. He's still alive. Lives near our old house."

"How does Katie know?"

"Overheard me and mom talking about it when she was little. We never explained it to her until she was, like, 10."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so we'll see how Jack handles himself after an outburst at his 'Fragile Fairy' upstairs."

RING! RING! Phone Ringing

"Danny, can you get that for me?" Cam asked.

"Hello?" Danny answered.

"Danny, its Kylie." A worn out voice replied.

"What's wrong?"

"I told them."

"What'd they say?"

"They kicked me out. As far as they're concerned I'm not part of their family anymore."

"Do you need a place to crash?"

"I don't wanna impose on you though. I'll be fine, I'll just stay with Kelly or—"

"Kylie, you wouldn't be imposing. You can come stay with me."

"She could stay here if she wants." Jack offered. He was listening to Danny from the kitchen doorway.

"Kylie, hold on a second." Danny said. "Do you guys have an extra room or what?"

"She can stay in our room. I'm sleeping on the couch anyway and Melanie and Cam can sleep in Ma's room. Right, Cam?"

"Yeah, but Melanie? She has her own room."

"Katie's gonna stay by herself tonight. She just needs to chill for a little while."

"Alright. Yeah, she can stay here, Danny."

"I so owe you guys." Danny said, turning back to the phone.

"You can stay with Cam and Jack."

"Are you sure?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah. They've got room arrangements already. Connor's here too. You can chill with him if anything."

"Alright, then, tell them I said thanks and I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up.

**A/N: THAT WAS 13 PAGES LONG! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Lol thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Shout outs to: Earlybloomer, Razz-A-Frazz, & our special guest for the chapter, Bre! She was the 'first' to review chapter 16! (And I say first in quotes because Razz-A-Frazz was technically the first but she helps me write so that wouldn't be fair!)**

**C/A/M**


	18. The Couch

**Chapter 18: The Couch.**

"Camryn, are you sure I can stay here? I don't wanna get in the way." Kylie asked, hesitantly, following Camryn up to her and Jack's room.

"You're welcome here as long as you want to be here." Camryn replied, warmly.

"But you've got kids in the house. Isn't this more stressful?"

"Nope. Katie baby-sits; Melanie's too little to do anything unless she causes trouble by not listening. Alex can take care of himself. And Connor…well he got his license suspended so someone's gotta drive him around for a little while. Jack's the only one that really needs any release."

"Release?"

"Me." Camryn laughed, setting Kylie's bag down on the bed.

"Gotcha."

"Don't worry about the noise. He's on the couch for a little while… Sorry 'bout the mess in here."

"No, it's ok. As long as it's cleaner than my house. I need to get away from the boys for a while."

"Brothers?"

"5 of them. Age range: 3-16."

"Ouch… Well if you need anything, let me know. I'll in the basement, working."

"Thanks, Cam."

"You're welcome." Camryn called, jogging down the stairs.

"She all set?" Danny asked.

"Yep. You can stay for dinner, if you want."

"Uh…"

"Jack's cooking. Don't worry. I can't cook for shit."

"Yeah, I guess I'll stay…"

"Alright."

"So, you gave up Jack's bed for Kylie, huh?"

"Jack's bed, right now, is the couch. I'm sleeping in Ma's room."

"Do I really have to sleep on the couch?" Jack whined.

"Don't ask me. You made Katie cry and lock herself in her room."

"But I talked to her already and we're okay. So why haven't I gotten my privilege back yet?"

"Because you haven't earned it back yet." Camryn smirked to herself.

"How do I earn it back?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and purposely breathing in her ear.

Danny left the room.

"Jack, stop."

"Why? Cause you'll give in to my extreme sexiness?"

"No. Because I need to get something out of the fridge."

"Cam, don't be like this."

"I'm not being like anything. I'm making you sleep on the couch."

"How do I get off the couch?"

"Make it up to me."

"How!"

'He wants to play games, huh?' She thought. She smiled to the inside of the fridge and turned around to face him.

WHAM! Her back hit the counter before she could give him anymore clues. He lifted her onto the countertop and started kissing her neck. She started giggling.

"Take it upstairs! I'm on the phone!" Connor yelled from the living room.

"Remind me, again, why we let him move in here with us." Jack commented.

"I have no idea…" Camryn yawned, resting her head on his shoulder.

Jack's hand was running up and down her back, soothingly and Camryn fell asleep.

He carried her up to his Mom's room, laid her down and covered her with a blanket before shutting the door on his way out.

Kylie was waiting for Jack to come out of his mom's room before leaving his and Cam's bedroom.

"Jack." She called.

"What's up?" He asked, glancing back at the teenage girl coming up behind him.

"Is she alright?"

"I think she was just tired."

"From what? She slept a lot today, she should be wide awake."

"I don't know. When she wakes up, ask her. If there's a reason it may take some prying…she's tough to crack."

Kylie laughed and walked down the stairs after him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**8:56**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jack, are you sure something's not up with Cam? She's been sleeping for over 3 hours." Kylie stated, nervously.

"No, I'm not sure. But she's not up to ask her if she knows what's going on, so chill." Jack replied, annoyed, since that was the 5th time someone said something like that to him.

"What if something's seriously wrong, Jack?" Katie asked, softly, sitting down next to him.

"Wrong with what?" Camryn asked, walking down the stairs, wrapped in a blanket.

"Nothing. You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. What's the matter with everyone? You're all acting like something's wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure, Cam? I mean you've been—" Katie was cut off.

"I'M FINE!" Camryn shouted before storming upstairs again.

"Camryn!" Jack ran after her to his mom's room. "Cam…" He pushed the bedroom door open.

Camryn was sitting against the bed, crying into the blanket. "What?"

"What's going on?" He asked. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Nothing. I'm just…pregnant…" She said, softly.

"You are! That's great!"

Camryn was still sitting down on the floor, looking somewhat unhappy.

"Cam, what's wrong? You're pregnant! You should be happy!"

"No, I am. But that means I'm just gonna cause a bigger problem around here. Kylie's pregnant, too, remember? Then Katie's got a boyfriend now and Melanie's starting 1st grade. Alex is moving out. Connor can't drive himself anywhere for a while… This is just too much…"

"You're not gonna cause a bigger problem. We're gonna have extra help…"

"What do you mean?"

"Bobby and Angel are coming back in town! Brian's coming back 'cause he got a job here too!"

"Really!"

"Yeah. But, when are we gonna tell everyone?"

"How about when they start freaking?"

"Sounds good to me."

**A/N: Okay. Now. 18 is up. The Girl Behind The Guitar is falling behind so I gotta work on that and I'm fresh out of ideas (surprising, right? I always have ideas.). PM or email me if u have any! MUCHO APPRECIATED!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! THE PURPLE BUTTON IS YOUR FRIEND!**

**C/A/M**


	19. Katie's Growing Up, She's 13

Chapter 19: Katie's A Teenager

"Come on, Jackie! Please! I really wanna have a party!" Katie begged. "I'm turning 13! This should be big!"

"No!" Jack yelled back.

"What's going on, you 2?" Camryn sighed, walking into the kitchen and throwing her keys on the table.

"I want to have a party for my birthday and Jack won't let me…" Katie huffed.

"Why not?"

"Because she's gonna have boys there and I'm not gonna put up with their hormones!" Jack explained. "And if I remember correctly, the night you wanna throw the party is the night Alex was gonna have a party here."

"So! I know most of his friends anyway! Why would it matter?" Katie argued.

"Because you're friends don't drink alcohol anywhere else and they won't be under Ma's roof, either!"

"They won't! We'll have the party in the basement! Alex's friends upstairs, first floor, mine in the basement!"

"Jack, can I talk to you for a second?" Camryn interrupted.

"No! I'm in the middle of an argument right now! Can it wait?"

"Unless you wanna be in the middle of 2, I suggest you get your ass in the hallway!"

Jack huffed and walked into the hallway next to the kitchen. "What?"

"What about if Katie and her friends had their party on the first floor and Alex had his in the basement where, whatever they do, we can't hear or see them? Then we can keep an eye on Katie and friends."

"I don't know…"

"Jack, you can't keep her locked up forever, you know. She's gotta grow up sometime. Better sooner than later."

"And to think we're gonna have to do this all over again with Melanie…"

"And the new baby…"

"Cam, you're pregnant again!" Katie screeched, excitedly, coming around the corner and hugging her older sister.

"Yeah…"

"And you can have your party…" Jack sighed, defeated.

"AH! Thanks, Jack!" Katie gave him a hug and ran up the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oAn Hour Before The Party0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Katie, can I come in?" Camryn peeked her head in the bedroom door and smiled at her little sister all dressed up.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Alright. I know I got Jack to say yes to this, but it's still hard on him so be nice, okay?"

Katie smiled. "Yeah, I know. I'll try."

"Thanks." Camryn took a seat on Katie's bed. "Need any help? I've got nothing to do."

"Yeah, Mrs. Creative needs to help me with the decorations! They look so shitty!"

"Mmhmm, come on!"

The 2 girls ran down the stairs and into the living room. There were no decorations up except for a few balloons in the dining room, over the table.

"Wow. You really didn't do much did you?" Camryn said, blankly.

"I couldn't! Alex stole the fucking decorations!"

"Melanie's in the kitchen! Watch what you're saying please!" Jack called from the next room.

"Sorry!"

KNOCK KNOCK! Knock on door (incase you didn't figure it out)

"That's probably Kelly and Meghan. I told them to come early to help decorate since you probably wouldn't be able to do too much."

"Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm useless. I'm an idea person, too." Camryn mumbled.

"They don't know you're pregnant. I just told 'em you were busy with Melanie and Jack and the other party."

"I don't care if you tell them. I was planning on telling everyone else tomorrow anyway. One day's difference wouldn't matter."

"Yay!" Katie exclaimed, running to the door.

The door swung open and 2 young girls and an older woman stood at the door.

"Katie!" The girls squeaked.

"Oh my god! I need to decorate, like, as fast as possible and I need your help making decorations cause Alex stole all of them!" Katie exclaimed.

The 3 girls took off in the direction of the living room. Jack and Melanie were sitting on the couch, eating Oreos.

"You must be Mrs. Mercer." The older woman said.

"Oh god, don't start with formalities. Camryn, please." Camryn laughed.

"My name's Danielle Tides. Are you Katie's mother…?"

"No, I'm her older sister. Our mother died when she was 6."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm assuming you'll be keeping an eye on all of the girls tonight at the sleepover…?"

"Well, kinda, I've gotta watch out for my brother, too. He's having a party in the basement. Jack, my husband's, here too, so he'll keep everything under control."

"Do you need my number in case anything goes wrong?"

"I'll have the girl's write down all the numbers for me, I don't wanna waste your time. And I'm supposed to be giving ideas for decorating the living room."

"Mommy!" Melanie exclaimed, running up and pulling on Camryn's jeans.

"What's wrong, Mel?"

"Daddy's being decorated!"

"Oh, shit…" Camryn whispered to herself. "Jack! Are you okay?" She called into the living room.

"I'm being decorated to death! Katie, get off of me!" Jack called back.

"Well, you've got something to take care of so I'll be off! Nice to meet you!" Mrs. Tides said, walking off the porch back to her car.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Camryn called back, walking back into the living room.

She stopped dead when she saw Jack covered in confetti, toilet paper, and streamers sitting on the couch.

"Jack, uhh… (Giggle)…are you okay…?" Camryn tried to stop laughing but it was too hard. He looked like the party exploded on him and he wasn't enjoying the party in the first place.

"It's not funny…" He mumbled.

"Kelly, Meghan, and Katie when I said decorate; I didn't mean decorate my husband. I meant decorate the living room."

"Katie said you're pregnant…" Kelly squealed.

"Yeah… That's why I'm just the idea person tonight."

"Have you thought of names yet?" Meghan chirped.

"Are you having a baby shower?" Kelly exclaimed.

"Girls! Give her a breather!" Jack exclaimed, standing next to Cam.

Camryn took a seat on the couch. "We haven't really talked about names, yet."

"Can we help you guys with names tonight?" Kelly asked, calmly.

"I don't care. Ask Jack."

"I don't care either." Jack added.

"Cool!" The 2 girls stated at the same time.

"Alright, enough about all this baby shit. You've got less than 45 minutes to make and put up decorations! Let's move!" Camryn yelled, marching to the stairs to get toilet paper for decorations.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**45 Minutes Later**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wow, you girls did great…" Jack stated, walking into the living room from the basement, breathless.

"What? You expected us not to?" Camryn laughed. "And why are you so out of breath?"

"Me and Daddy were playing tag! I won! Mommy, you wanna play?" Melanie chirped.

"Mommy can't play, Mel."

"Why not?" Melanie whined.

Camryn knelt down in front of her. "Because if Mommy plays she could hurt the baby."

Melanie looked confused.

"Mommy's gonna have another baby!"

"That means you get to be a big sister, Melody Melanie!" Jack smiled.

"I don't wanna be the big sister! I wanna be Daddy's Little Girl forever." She mumbled, softly, before falling into Jack's arms for a hug.

Jack picked her up and hugged her tightly. 'This could cause a problem…' Jack mouthed to Camryn.

Camryn nodded, nervously.

DING DONG! Doorbell

"I'll get it." Camryn stated, walking to the door.

When she opened the door she was almost plowed over by David, and 4 other kids.

She glanced around outside before shutting and locking the front door.

The music started blaring and Camryn went to the basement to see if Alex's friends had gotten in yet (through the basement exit).

"ALEX!" She yelled over the music.

She walked around until she found him making out on the couch with a slutty, blonde girl.

"ALEX!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the top of the stairs and out of the basement. "First of all, do you even know who that girl is?"

"Carey Collins."

"Okay. Now, TURN DOWN THE FUCKIN' MUSIC!" She screamed.

"Okay! Geez, you couldn't ask nicely?" He walked back downstairs, turned down the music and went back to Carey.

"Who was that?" Carey asked.

"My sister."

"That didn't look a sister. That looked like a girlfriend."

"You wanna ask her if she's my sister or not? She's Jack's wife. She's got the wedding ring and she's pregnant with his kid so go right ahead."

"Sorry."

1:00AM

"Alright, girls, I'm going to bed. Camryn crashed a while ago and she looks cold so I'm gonna go lay with her. Night." Jack yawned.

A chorus of "Goodnight, Jack"s rang out and he left the room.

Melanie was sleeping with him and Camryn tonight. After earlier's incident she needed a little comfort.

**A/N: Okay. Here's chapter 19! It's kinda crappy but oh well! Well I'm gonna go watch TV with my dad!**

**THE PURPLE BUTTON IS YOUR FRIEND! IT LOVED YOU!**

**Next chapter is gonna be when you find out what Camryn's having! Hope you're all excited!**

**C/A/M**


	20. Say Aww Then PANIC

**Chapter 20: Say "AWW" Then PANIC!**

**2 Weeks Later – 2:00AM**

Camryn had been tossing and turning the whole. She just couldn't sleep and Jack was practically on top of her.

"Jackie, honey, come on…" She whispered, trying to move him over a little. Jack sighed deeply in his sleep and his arms went down to her waist, lightening their grip.

"Finally…I'm starving…" She mumbled, rolling out from under Jack's embrace and tip-toeing to the door. Just as she touched the door handle, Jack called for her.

"Cam, where ya going, sweetheart?" Jack asked, playfully, not turning over to face her.

"I was gonna go check on Katie and Mel…" Camryn lied.

"No you're not… Come here…" He sat up and rested his back against the headboard.

"What? I'm hungry."

"Yeah. You wouldn't be hungry if you weren't awake. And you wouldn't be awake if you could sleep. So what's going on?"

She laid down and cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, loosely, and ran his fingers through her hair, repeatedly.

"Just kinda anxious about the baby thing…" She said, softly.

"Why?" He gave her smile, but she was looking at her stomach with a frown.

"What if you have to leave or something? Then I gotta do it all alone again…"

"First of all, I'm not going anywhere. And second, even if I did have to go somewhere, you wouldn't be alone."

"Yeah, but still. What if you do have to leave?"

"Liz," Jack paused, waiting for the nickname to register on Camryn's head. She looked up at him but said nothing. "I'm not going anywhere so stop worrying about it." He kissed her forehead and settled back on the bed, closing his eyes.

"I love you, Jackie…" She sighed, closing her eyes in content.

"I love you, too, Liz… Go back to sleep…" Jack yawned.

**11:43AM**

Camryn slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up, while yawning, but noticed Jack was sleeping next to her; an arm draped over he waist. He was dressed in regular clothes, like he had already gone out and came back, but he was sound asleep.

She lifted his arm up and crawled out of the blankets and stood up, stretching as she walked to the door.

She turned into the kitchen and on the table was a bouquet of lilies and next to the vase, a black, velvet jewelry case and a note.

Camryn picked up the note; it read:

_Lizzy,_

_Go to the stereo and put on the first CD._

_-Jack_

She did as the note said and turned on the 1st CD in the stereo. She waited for the CD to play and when it did, she couldn't help but smile.

_"Alright, Cam, I wrote this song when I was in Cali and I wanted you to hear it…here goes…" _It was Jack's recording of songs he wrote for her and songs she loves.

"_Don't know what I was looking for when I went home, I found me alone  
And sometimes I need someone to say, "You'll be all right. What's on your mind?"  
But the water's shallow here and I am full of fear, and empty handed after two long years _

Another sunny day in Californ-i-a  
I'm sure back home they'd love to see it  
But they don't know that what you love is ripped away  
Before you get a chance to feel it

Back home I always thought I wanted so much more, now I'm not too sure  
Cause sometimes I miss knowing someone's there for me and feeling free  
Free to stand beside the ocean in moonlight  
And light myself a smoke beneath the dark Atlantic sky

Another sunny day in Californ-i-a  
I'm sure back home they'd love to see it  
But they don't know that what you love is ripped away  
Before you get a chance, before you get a chance to feel it

Everybody here is living life in fear of falling out of line  
Tearing lives apart and breaking lots of hearts just to pass the time  
And the eyes get red in the back of your head, this place will make you blind  
Put it all behind me and I'll be just fine

Another sunny day beneath this cloudless sky  
Sometimes I wish that it would rain here  
And wash away the west coast dreaming from my eyes  
There's nothing real for them to see here

Another starry night in Californ-i-a  
I'm sure back home they'd love to see it  
But they don't know that what you love is ripped away  
Before you get a chance, before you get a chance to feel it"

**(A/N: "Back Home" By Yellowcard -above-)**

_"I know you love the next song, 'Safest Place To Hide' by the Backstreet Boys, so I had to put it on here…even though I had to learn the lyrics to sing it for you."_

"_Yeah, yeah _

It seems like yesterday when I said 'I do'  
And after all this time my heart still burns for you  
If you don't know by now that you're my only one  
Then take a look inside me and watch my heart strings come undone

I know I promised you forever  
Is there no stronger word I can use?  
To reassure you when the storm is raging outside  
You're my safest place to hide

Can you see me? Here I am (here I am)  
I need you like I needed you then  
When I feel like giving up  
I climb inside your heart and still find (you're my)  
You're my safest place to hide

You see colors no one else can see  
In every breath you hear a symphony  
You understand me like nobody can  
I feel my soul unfolding like a flower blooming

When this whole world gets too crazy, yeah  
And there's nowhere left to run (nowhere left to run)  
I know you give me sanctuary  
You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home

Can you see me? Here I am  
Standing here, where I've always been (I've always been)  
And when words are not enough  
I climb inside your heart and still find (you're my)  
You're my safest place to hide

My safest place to hide (hide)

I know I promised you forever  
There's no stronger word I can use  
To reassure you when the storm is raging outside  
You're my safest place to hide

Oh

Can you see me? (see me) Here I am (here I am)  
Standing here, where I've always been (I've always been)  
When I feel like giving up (up)  
I climb inside your heart and still find (yeah, yeah)  
You're my safest place to hide

Oh, yeah  
You're my safest place to hide"

**(A/N: "Safest Place To Hide" By the Backstreet Boys)**

Camryn pulled up a stool and sat down in front of the stereo, listening to Jack's deep voice carry through the speakers.

_"This is probably gonna be the final slow song, but I know you love this one." _Jack laughed.

Camryn felt Jack's arms around her shoulders and grabbed his hands, smiling as the song started to play.

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. _

Chorus:  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Chorus

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead.  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

Chorus x2

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life."

**(A/N: "I'll Be" By Edwin McCain)**

"Did you see this?" Jack asked, pulling the jewelry case from his hoodie pocket and handing it to her.

"I saw it, but I didn't open it…" She flashed a smile at him and took the case from his hand. "Should I brace myself for tears?"

"Happy tears, hopefully…"

She popped open the top to the velvet case in her hands. Shining back at her was 2 rings; one was sterling silver with Melanie's birthstone (January-Garnet (red-ish color)) and a blank, clear stone for the new baby's birthstone to be when he/she was born. In between the 2 kids' birthstones was 2 hearts, one was Peridot for Camryn's birthday month and the other was Sapphire for Jack's. On the other sterling silver ring was a gold cross with a Crystal birthstone in the center of the 4 points on the cross and the word 'Memories' engraved into the side of the band.

Camryn's eyes welled up with salty tears the instant she realized what Jack had done. "You remember that?" She breathed.

"How could I forget it? You had a look in your eye that I had rarely ever seen before; it was a calm, easy-going-Camryn look that only appears when you think of your mom…or mine…"

-FLASHBACK-

_Jack and Camryn were at the mall, at the ages of 19 and 20, looking for nothing specifically, just enjoying each other's company along with a bunch of strangers. Camryn stopped at a jewelry store (Tiffany's? I don't know, pick one. Lol). She spotted a ring she recognized as one her mother gave to her when she was about 6…her father threw it out when he was drunk… Her mother had it when she was a little girl so it was her birthstone; April: Crystal._

_"Cam…?" Jack interrupted her thoughts._

_"Huh?" She answered, distantly._

_"You alright?"_

_"Yeah… Just lookin' at that ring… my mom gave me one exactly like that when I was little…maybe only 6…my dad trashed it when he was drunk a few days later…"_

_"Was it your mom's?"_

_Camryn nodded. She began chewing on her black-painted finger nails._

_"Don't do that…" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling it away from her mouth, intertwining their fingers._

_He looked back up at her face and she had a glint in her eyes he rarely ever saw._

-END FLASHBACK-

Camryn practically threw her arms around his neck, tightly, in a thank-you hug, tears now dripping down her face. "Thanks, Jackie…" She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "So are those happy tears or am I in trouble?"

"Definitely happy tears…" She laughed. She kissed him and just after he deepened the kiss, the doorbell rang.

Camryn pulled back, starting to laugh, and yelled towards the stairs, "Can someone get that please?"

"ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS UNLOCK THE DOOR! I CAN DO THE REST MYSELF, CAMRYN!" Bobby. He has returned!

"Bobby!" Camryn shrieked, running to the door. She ripped open the door and Bobby picked her up in a hug.

"How you doin'?" He asked, giving her a once over.

"I'm good…" She smiled at Jack.

"Uh oh…I know that look…" Bobby said, nervously.

"Well, if you know the look, tell me what I'm thinking…"

"You're hiding something…something big…"

Camryn nodded. "I'm pregnant…"

"AHHH! Are you serious? That's great!" He exclaimed.

Jack was leaning against the doorframe to the living room, watching the 2 of them go back and forth. "I don't get a hug?" He asked, jokingly.

"Eh…maybe…" Bobby laughed. He walked over to Jack and pulled him into a quick hug. "Are the girls at school?"

"Yeah… why don't you pick them up and freak 'em out a little?"

"You're picking up Camryn's evil habits…"

"Hey! I don't have evil habits! Well, atleast not all the time!" Camryn laughed, trying to defending herself.

"Yeah…we all believe you girl…" Bobby laughed.

"Whatever…" Camryn sighed, walking up the stairs to get dressed.

9 Months Pregnant – 7 Months Later

Camryn was in a deep sleep when a sudden twisting pain in her stomach jolted her from her dreams and into her bed. Camryn shifted and felt the liquid soaked sheets and knew instantly what was happening. "JACK!" Camryn yelled as she got slowly to her feet.

Jack, who had been downstairs with Bobby, raced into the room with Bobby on his heels. "What's the matter Cam?"

"It's time, Jack." Camryn said, calmly.

"What time?" Jack asked as he looked at the clock.

"THE BABY'S COMING!" Camryn shouted.

"Now?" Jack asked, paling.

"No, next year." Camryn said sarcastically as she pulled on a pair of shoes. "Bobby can you get my overnight bag and my stupified husband into the car while I tell Alex to watch the kids."

"Y-yeah." Bobby's voice cracked, giving away his nervousness.

Camryn just shook her head and followed the boys out of the room and walked slowly to Alex's room, stopping every once in a while to breath through a contraction. She threw the door open and turned on the lights to wake Alex up. "Wha?" Alex's groggy voice asked as he lifted his head from the pillow.

"Alex, I need you to watch the kids for me while I go to the hospital."

"What's the matter?" His voice was instantly more alert as he sat up and gave her a worried glance.

"The baby's coming." Camryn said simply and left the room.

Camryn walked slowly down the stairs and chuckled when Bobby ran into the house to help her into the car since it was such an unlike move for him. As soon as she got into the car she grabbed Jack's hand to hold through her contractions and by the time they reached the hospital Jack was whimpering worse than Camryn.

Bobby pulled into the emergency entrance and honked the horn as he jumped out of the car to help Cam out of the car and into the wheelchair two nurses rolled next to the car. Jack walked with them into the birthing ward and Camryn's new home for the next seventeen hours.

Camryn's face was soaked with sweat as she let out one last bloodcurdling scream and pushed one last time and her son came into the world with a mighty cry of his own.

Camryn fell limply back into the sheets and smiled at her new son as the nurses took him to be cleaned.

"You're so beautiful Cam." Jack whispered as he looked at her with adoration.

"Yeah right Jac-" her voice dropped and her face paled as she pushed and screamed again.

Jack was instantly in a panic, "Doctor, something's wrong!"

**A/N: HAHAHA! CLIFFIE! MAJOR! Tigerwhisper helped me write this chapter so STREET CREDS TO MY GIRL:)**

**Late Disclaimer: I don't own the songs that I used, but I do LOVE THE FRICK OUT OF THEM:)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Flames welcome, but if you know or think you know what's happening, see if u can guess:P**

**C/A/M -9 Pages! Be proud!**


	21. Double Trouble

**A/N: THANKS TO xBrokenDreamerx! SHE HELPED:D**

**Disclaimer: You've been reading this story for HOW long! You should know what's mine and what's not! I own whatever's not from the movie! DUH!**

**Chapter 21: Double Trouble**

The doctors and nurses ran to Cam's side to see what the matter was. Jack just started to completely freak out. He began to pace the small delivery  
room in circles breathing heavily almost at a state of hyperventilation. The  
nurses were watching Jack trying to get him to calm down.

"Please Mr. Mercer,"

"You need to calm down,"

"Your wife needs you,"

But Jack just kept pacing.

"Jack!" Camryn screamed.

That snapped Jack back into reality. He went back to her side and gave her his hand.

"Alright, Camryn, I need you to push on 3! 1, 2, 3, push!" The doctor commanded.

Jack winced but kept his mouth shut when she squeezed the shit out of his hand. He wiped the sweaty bangs that clung to her forehead out of her eyes. "You're doing great, baby."

"I hate you…" She moaned, wincing. "You did this to me!"

"One more time, Camryn! 1, 2, 3!" The doctor exclaimed.

Camryn let out her final scream of pain and a baby girl's cries filled the room.

Once the nurses had cleaned her up, they wrapped her in a blanket and handed the bundle to Jack.

Another nurse entered the room holding the baby boy. She handed him over to Camryn. "There are a few people outside waiting to see you. Do you want me to send them in?"

"Please." Camryn said, never taking her eyes off the little boy in her arms.

Jack looked over to Camryn. "Didn't expect twins, huh?"

"No," She looked up at him and smiled. "But I'm happy we got 'em."

"I love you, Cam."

"I love you, too, Jackie."

He kissed her forehead and sat down in the chair next to the bed, peering down at the now-almost-sleeping bundle in his arms.

The door creaked open and Bobby poked his head in. "You guys up for a surprise?"

"2 surprises in one day! This just keeps getting' better, don't it?" Camryn laughed, quietly.

"This is a bit of a loud surprise, are you sure you want her in here?"

"Bobby!" A voice exclaimed from outside the door. The door opened all the way and Keara pushed past Bobby.

"You dork!" Camryn exclaimed, softly.

"How'd you know we were down here?" Jack asked.

"Alex called me. He told me he'd meet me at the hospital, me and Bobby argued most of the time while we waited and then the nurse told us we could come see you! They're beautiful, guys!" She exclaimed, glancing at the twins.

"Thanks…" Camryn whispered, running her fingers over the baby boy's lips. "He's got your lips, Jackie…"

"Did you guys talk about names, yet?"

"I'm sure they've got ideas." Bobby interrupted. He walked into the room, followed by Camille, Sofi, and Katie.

"Where are the guys?" Jack asked.

"Angel's gettin' coffee." Sofi stated.

"Jerry's dropping the girls off at your house with Connor, Kylie and Danny." Camille added.

"Alex is feeding your first born. She was having a fit." Bobby laughed.

"Hey, Cam, what do you think of Logan Alexander?" Katie suggested.

"I like it." Camryn smiled. "And for the baby girl, Lilian Grace…"

"Because she came into this world so gracefully…" Jack said, sarcastically.

"You weren't doing the work…" Camryn eyed him as she said that. "You were panicking and I had to scream to get your attention."

"Are you 2 done bickering? Your daughter wants to see you." Alex poked his head in the door.

"Melanie! Come see Mommy!" Jack exclaimed.

Melanie rushed into the room and ran over to the side of the bed. "What are their names!" She squeaked, excitedly.

"This is Logan and Daddy's holding Lilian." Camryn said, softly.

Melanie crawled onto the bed and sat next to her mom and new baby brother. "When do they get to come home?" Melanie asked.

"In a few days."

"Can I hold him?"

"Yeah, but you gotta be careful, okay?"

Melanie nodded.

Camryn set the baby carefully in Melanie's arms and helped her cradle his head. "There ya go, Mel…"

"He looks kinda like Daddy!" She giggled.

"I hope so! Otherwise, I'd have to have a talk with Camryn." Bobby laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Bobby!" Camryn laughed.

"Alright, I've gotta go to the bathroom. Who wants a turn?" Jack stood up.

"Before you go I wanna get a picture of you 3 with the twins." Keara said.

"Ugh…I look like shit, but fine…" Camryn complained.

"No you don't. You look pretty!" Jack said.

"Last time you said that--"

"Yeah, I know…" Jack stuck his tongue out at her, showing off his tongue ring.

"Don't make me grab that." She warned.

"Sorry…" He smirked.

Keara took the picture.

"Alright, bathroom. Who wants to hold her?"

"Bobby, why don't you?" Camryn smirked.

"Uh…no thanks…" Bobby stuttered, nervously.

"Why not, Uncle Bobby!" Melanie squealed. "It's easy!"

"I'll take her, Jack." Katie said.

"'Kay. Be right back." He handed her the baby, gently, and walked out of the room.

"Knock knock." Angel said, knocking on the door frame and walking in the room.

"Come on in, Ang." Camryn said.

"Where's Jackie? You didn't let him go anywhere, did you?"

"To the bathroom, yes."

"I brought you somethin'."

"Uh oh… Now I'm scared…"

"It's nothing harmful, I promise." He pulled out a blanket he got off Cam and Jack's bed.

"I love you, Ang!" She exclaimed, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders. "It's freezing in here!"

"Here, Mommy." Melanie said. "You can take him back."

Camryn took the baby from Melanie and sat back next to her daughter on the bed. "Mommy, you look tired…"

"I'm dead tired, but I don't feel like sleeping."

"Cam, you gotta get some rest." Camille stated.

"Not right now. I'm visiting."

"We can come back later to see them, I want you to get some sleep, girl." Bobby said. "Come on, Mel."

"She's alright. She can stay here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, give me Lily, Katie."

"Aww, why? She's so cute!" Katie cooed.

"Yes, I realize that, but I'd like to see my baby girl."

"Fine…" Katie sighed, dramatically and passed the baby to Camryn.

Jack re-entered the room and took Logan from Sofi. "Cam, you gotta get some sleep." He said, sitting back in the chair.

Camryn let out a frustrated sigh and fell back, gently, against the back of the bed. "I surrender."

2 Days Later-Camryn's Room

Camryn was breast-feeding Lily when somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in…" She said.

Bobby opened the door and looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I'll come back later…" He said.

"No, it's fine. What's up?"

"So…do you think you could set me up with Keara…?" He asked, sheepishly.

"I shoulda known that was coming…" Camryn sighed.

"Will you?"

"Why don't you just ask her out yourself?"

"Please?"

"I guess…but you owe me."

"Thanks!" He got up and started walking towards the door when he stopped abruptly. "I've been meaning to ask you, does it hurt if they bite you?"

She laughed, "Get out!"

He left the room, laughing to himself.

1 Day Later-Hospital

"You ready to go, girl?" Bobby asked.

"Where's Jack?" Camryn asked, standing up and linking arms with him.

"He's in the car. He doesn't trust me driving with the kids in the car." He laughed.

Camryn laughed at him because she wouldn't trust him driving either. "I don't blame him."

"Hey! I got you here, didn't I!"

"True…" She sighed.

Bobby helped her into the backseat of Jerry's car and closed the door. He got in the front and Jack drove off towards the house.

Mercer House

"Where are you guys?" Jerry asked Bobby through the phone.

"We're on the street, Jer. Relax." Bobby laughed.

"Tell Jack to hurry his ass up!" Jerry exclaimed and hung up. He walked into the living room and announced to the people in the room, "They're on the street! Everybody shut up!"

Melanie was playing Barbies with Keara on the dining room floor. "Are we gonna surprise Mommy?"

"Yeah, we're gonna surprise your mommy and probably scare her into shock…" Keara laughed.

Melanie giggled and continued brushing her doll's hair.

Car

They pulled into the driveway and got the twins and Camryn's bag out of the car. It was October, so the twins were bundled up tight.

_'Oh, shit… The babies are sleeping… Cam's gonna kill me for this…'_ Jack thought.

Jack pushed the door to the house open and they stepped inside, Camryn first.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed.

Camryn jumped and almost fell backwards, but Jack was behind her. "Aww… Thanks guys!"

She walked farther into the house and saw the banner that said "Congratulations, Camryn! And Welcome Home Lily and Logan!"

All her friends, what's left of her family that she still talks to, and the Mercer boys were there.

Melanie got off the dining room floor with Keara and ran over to her mom to give her a hug. "Welcome home, Mommy! I missed you!"

Camryn bent down to Melanie's height and gave her a hug. "I missed you, too, but I've only been at the hospital for a few days."

She picked her up and carried Melanie and Lily's baby carrier to the couch. She set Melanie down and took the baby upstairs to the only bedroom left open.

Jack followed her with Logan ('s baby carrier) and her overnight bag. Logan had woken up, but he wasn't crying to Camryn's surprise. Lily woke up too, she was crying.

"Hey, Cam, you alright?"

"What? Oh yeah…I'm fine…" She replied, picking up Lily and sitting down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

After a few minutes of sitting there, Camryn realized Lily was crying because she was hungry. Jack was still standing in the room and he could tell she was a little zoned so he left her to feed Lily in the quiet, by herself.

Before he left, he put Logan in his crib and put on the radio, softly.

When he went back down to the party, everyone was talking and eating so he went into the kitchen to get a drink. Justin was in there, talking to his girlfriend, Amanda. **(A/N: to keara, tehehehehehe…you never know what I could do to her if I put her in here…but this scene isn't over… BWAHAHAHAAHHAHA -evil laugh-)**

They were fighting and it was getting good so Jack pretended not to listen while getting himself a drink of Coca Cola. Justin's back was leaning against the counter and Amanda was saying something about Justin cheating on her.

"What are you talking about! I did not sleep with Danielle!" Justin shouted.

Jack choked on his drink and Justin knew he was listening; but he let him listen.

"Then where were you last night? You didn't come home until 4:00 this morning." Amanda interrogated.

"I went to see Camryn and the twins at the hospital! Jack had to get stuff ready for the surprise party and I wanted to see my best friend's kids!" Justin snapped.

"Jack, is Camryn upstairs?" Amanda turned to Jack.

"Yeah, but you can't go--" She stormed off towards the stairs before he could finish telling her not to.

"Amanda!" Justin ran after her and managed to stop her before she got to the twins' room. Jack followed.

"Don't bother Cam with this shit. She's not gonna wanna listen to your big mouth." Jack said, walking past them to the twins' room. He shut the door behind him.

"Hey, baby." He said, softly.

Camryn looked up from the baby clinging to her chest. "Hey."

"You alright?"

"Yeah. They fightin' again?"

Jack nodded and laughed. "Amanda claims he slept with Danielle last night when he actually went to see you and the babies." Jack crouched next to her and gently played with the hair on Lily's head.

"You gonna come down soon?" He asked.

"In a little while. I'm dead tired."

"Then why don't you go to bed? Nobody's gonna care."

"You didn't do all of this for nothing. I'm not gonna let it go to waste." She smiled at him and looked down at Lily. She was about to fall asleep.

"I'll put her down and I'll come see everyone in about a half hour." Camryn stated.

"Okay. See you down there." He kissed the top of her head and quietly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

**A/N: I'm not sure exactly what's gonna happen in the next 2-3 chapters but we'll see! If you've got any ideas, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! THE PURPLE BUTTON LOVES BEING TICKLED!**

**C/A/M (LC) :) 9 Freakin' Pages! Be Proud!**


	22. Almost Churchless Morning

**Chapter 22: Almost Churchless Morning**

"Jack, please! Just come with me!" Camryn begged, tugging on Jack's shirt sleeve like a little kid.

"I don't want to go to church. Stop asking," Jack sighed, frustrated. All he wanted to do was eat his breakfast.

"Please. Just do it for me," Camryn sat in his lap and put on a pouty face. "Jackie…"

Jack took another silent bite of his eggs and looked at her while chewing. "If I say yes, can I eat my breakfast in peace?"

Cam thought about it for a minute, and then nodded, "Yeah."

Jack sighed, "Fine… I'll go…"

"YAY!" Cam exclaimed, before jogging up the stairs to get dressed. "I WIN! WHOO HOO!"

"Lizzie, that's not silent!" Jack called up the stairs.

"Sorry!" She called back, sheepishly. Jack laughed quietly to himself and took another forkful of his eggs.

Melanie came trudging into the kitchen from the living room. "Daddy," She started.

"What's wrong, Mel?" He picked her up and set her in his lap.

"Katie's making fun of me."

"What about?" He asked.

"She said I'm too little to play hockey with her and her friends."

"That's not making fun of you, that's stating the truth. Do you remember when Mommy took you to watch me and your uncles play?"

Melanie nodded.

"Do you remember me coming home with a bloody nose and a bruise the size of Texas on my back?"

Mel nodded again.

"Well then there ya go. That's what you're going to end up looking like. Only with a lot more bruises and a lot more crying."

"I don't know, Daddy… You were crying a lot…" Melanie grinned.

"I was not. I'm a big boy. And big boys don't cry. Now go find your mom and get dressed for church." He laughed.

"Okay!" Melanie giggled and ran up stairs to Camryn and Jack's bedroom.

Camryn was pulling a black and red sweater over her black t-shirt. She had black jeans on and black and white sneakers on. She started walking to the bathroom to put on her make-up and Melanie followed.

"Mommy, what am I supposed to wear to church?"

"What do you want to wear?" Cam knelt down in front of the now 6-year-old girl.

"My flower dress."

"I think you'll be a little cold, but you can try."

"Okay!" Melanie skipped into her and Katie's room to get dressed.

Camryn walked down the hall to the twins' room to get the babies dressed for their first day at church.

Lily was sleeping in her crib and Logan was in the playpen with his favorite toy; a stuffed elephant with an adorable face.

**At The Church**

"This guy talks too much," Jack whispered, trying to annoy Camryn until she finally snapped.

"Jack, shut up," Camryn whispered back, trying not to laugh at him acting like a little kid, yet again.

All of a sudden, music started playing and Jack sighed, "You have got to be kidding me… What is this crap?"

Cam smacked him in the leg, careful of the baby girl sleeping in his lap ((Lily)). She was holding Logan and Melanie was in the kids' part of the church; with the kindergardeners.

"Do you sit through this torture every week?"

"Its not torture, its church. I'm surprised your mother didn't make you come here more often the way you and your brothers act."

Jack finally stopped talking at the mention of his mother and hearing his and Camryn's name said by "the man who talked too much".

"They just brought 2 babies into the world; Lilian Grace and Logan Alexander." The man announced.

Jack looked at him, thinking, _'Why are you mentioning me, dude…? What did I do now…?'_

"I honestly never thought I'd see the youngest Mercer brother a father of 3 beautiful children with a wonderful wife, all happy and healthy again. I'm just glad that I did. Congratulations, guys."

After the pastor's "speech" about Jack being healthy again, Jack still had hardly said a word. He wanted to get out of there. And Camryn refused to let him leave.

After the service, Jack went upstairs to the church's loft to get Melanie while Camryn let the pastor coo at the babies. Which Jack thought was rather funny and went to get Melanie, using her as an excuse to get away and burst into hysterical laughter.

"Mel, you ready to go, sweetheart?" Jack asked, picking up his oldest daughter.

"Daddy!" Melanie squealed, excitedly.

"What?"

"I made a friend!"

"Oh really? What's her name?"

"Kelly. Can she come over to play?" Melanie squeaked.

"Well, we're going to have to sort that out with her mommy and yours. Why don't we find her and her mom and then we'll see what's up, okay?"

Melanie nodded, frantically. "She's still in the classroom. I think her mommy's in there, too."

"Lead the way, Mel," Jack said, setting her down. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the classroom.

Jack saw who Mel was dragging him to and he couldn't believe he knew her.

"Kristine?" Jack questioned, making sure he was looking at the same girl that Camryn hated years before.

"Jack Mercer," She sighed. "What brings you here?"

"Our daughter…me and Cam's daughter… She wanted to see if Kelly could come over for a little while," Jack stated, still somewhat in shock.

"Oh, how many kids do you have now?"

"We just had twins actually; Lily and Logan. Camryn's got 'em downstairs," He glanced over at Melanie and Kelly. They were skipping around the room, excitedly.

"You think she'd mind me going to see them?"

"She's in a pretty good mood this morning, it's worth a shot," Jack chuckled. "Come on, girls!"

Kelly ran over to Kristine, grabbing her hand, while Melanie got carried downstairs.

"Mommy! Can Kelly come over to play?" Melanie squealed, jumping from her father's arms and running over to her mom and younger siblings.

"Cam, I don't know if you remember me, but--"

"Kristine…?" Cam asked.

"Yeah," Kristine replied. "And this is my daughter, Kelly."

"Mommy, I want Kelly to come over!" Melanie started pouting because no one was answering her question.

"I don't care, if she wants to, but you've gotta ask her mommy, Mel," Cam said.

"Mrs. Kelly's Mommy, can Kelly come over to play?" Melanie asked Kristine.

Jack chuckled. That definitely was his daughter. Her bright blue eyes were shining happily.

"Of course she can, Melanie," Kristine smiled.

**Back At The Mercer House**

"Daddy, can you make me and Kelly a sandwich?" Melanie chirped, skipping into the kitchen, crawling onto a chair to sit on the counter next to Jack.

"Sure. What would you like?"

"Peanut butter and jelly!"

Jack knelt down to the shy, brunette little girl standing at his feet. "What about you, Kelly? Peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

Kelly nodded. "Yes please."

"Hey, Mel, can you do me a favor while I'm makin' these?"

Melanie nodded.

"Could you give this sandwich to your mommy? She's in the basement, working." Jack lifted the 6-year-old off the counter, handed her the plate and turned back around to the counter.

"Okay, Daddy!"

There was a silence; a bit of an awkward one before Kelly spoke up, "Can I have some apple juice?" She asked, quietly.

Without a word, Jack poured her a glass of apple juice and set it on the table in front of her. "'Kay?"

Kelly nodded. "Thank you."

Jack just smiled.

"Daddy, Mommy said thank you!" Melanie squeaked, hoping into the chair next to Kelly. Her father set a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of each of the girls.

"Thanks, Daddy," Mel said, grinning as she took a huge bite of her sandwich.

"I'll be in the living room if you girls need me okay? Don't bother your mom."

"Okay."

**A/N: Alright this chapter meant almost nothing. I just thought it would be funny to bring Jack to church and I owed you girls a chapter after like a month of no updates what-so-ever. Part of it was I was on a Drake Bell high (and still am) 'cause I went to his concert and I'm going to an autograph signing next month at a mall near where I live and I always go there anyways and I'M SO EXCITED! Next couple chapters will be flashbacks!**

**REViEW please:)**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	23. Your Guardian Angel : Pt 1

**A/N: This is a flashback, but I don't want the whole thing in italics, so it's going to be in a regular font instead. IT IS A FLASHBACK!**

**Chapter 23: Your Guardian Angel Pt. 1**

"Jack!" Camryn screamed from the front lawn as her husband fell to his knees, clutching his right shoulder.

Melanie (3) was with Camille and the girls, luckily.

"CAMRYN!" Jack screamed.

Bobby shot the bastard that shot Jack, but before any of the brothers had the chance to get to Jack, a dark blue, beat-up van pulled up to the Mercer house and a bunch of guys with guns jumped out.

"Shit! Cam, get down!" Bobby yelled, running back onto the porch, and hiding behind the brick wall.

Camryn hit the ground fast enough to get out of the way of the barrage of bullets heading her way. After 2 minutes of lying on the ground, scared shitless for herself and her husband, she found the courage to attempt to crawl to Jack, slowly.

By the time she got there, Bobby was beating the shit out of some guy's head with a brick and Angel was trying to get him out of the way of the speeding van that was coming directly towards them.

WHAM! Jerry's car came crashing into the van and Bobby got up to get to his little brother, along with Jerry and Angel.

"Jack, look at me, baby," Camryn sobbed.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Bobby screamed.

"I'm calling, I'm calling…" Sofi cried, dialing 911 as she ran out to the brothers and Cam.

"Jack! Don't you dare close your eyes! Jack!"

The ambulance sirens sounded behind them and Camryn stood, shakily.

1st Person

I sat in the ambulance, holding Jack's hand and crying. The paramedics were speaking hospital so I tried to ignore them all, until we got there.

Everything was a blur. If someone asked me to re-cap it'd be something like "Jack got shot. I screamed. He screamed. Bobby screamed. I laid on the ground, scared shitless until I could get to Jack. Ambulance. Hospital."

I sat in the waiting room, sobbing into Jack's sweatshirt that I stole because I loved it so much; it smelt just like him, which only made me cry harder.

One of the nurses, average height with dark hair, came over to see if I was all right. That's exactly what she asked, "Are you all right?"

You wanna know what I said? "What do you think? I just watched the love of my life get shot, several times, and you ask me if all right? Did you pass your common sense class yet or—no wait. Common sense isn't taught! And, apparently, you don't have any, either!"

The nurse sighed and walked away. I sat back in the chair, my eyes red and damp. My cheeks were wet still, I was cold from the snow that had leaked through my clothes and I didn't know if my husband was alive or dead.

Bobby came in and I wasn't sure whether he was looking for me, or if he just wanted to see his brother. Maybe it was both, because he found me first, gave me the hug that I needed, and went off to find out something about Jack. Angel, Jerry, and Sofi came in a few minutes later.

"Mrs. Mercer," A doctor approached me, but I couldn't find the nerve to stand until Sofi stood me up.

"Cam," I said. "Is Jack okay?"

"He's comatose, but you're welcome to go see him."

"When's he supposed to wake up?" I asked, anxiously.

"Could be days, weeks…even months. It's really up to him."

"What room's he in?"

"202."

3rd Person – no point of view

Camryn walked down the hall to room 202 and slowly opened the door. She almost stopped breathing for a few seconds once she saw his body hooked up to wires.

"Jack…" She breathed, slowly walking towards the hospital bed. "I'm so sorry, Jackie…"

Bobby quietly entered the room and shut the door behind him. "What are you apologizing for, Cam? It's my fuckin' fault he's in here."

"Yeah, so maybe it is. But you realized it a little too late," She whispered, intertwining her fingers with Jack's, on his hand without the IV.

Bobby sighed and sat down on the chair next to the door. "I'm sorry, Cam."

"…Me too…"

**Couple Days Later – Jack's Hospital Room**

After Bobby had left the night before, Camryn had cuddled up in the hospital bed with Jack. She couldn't stand it. It was like he wasn't even really there.

"Camryn," Bobby whispered, entering the room. "Get out of the bed, girl. Come on," He woke her up and got her out of the bed and into a reclining chair that was on the other side of Jack's bed.

"Bobby, no. Put me back!" Camryn hissed, starting to get up.

"Cam, you can't do this every night. Lay down in the chair, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. It's like he's not even here."

"Well your daughter's here… That's the whole reason I came in."

"Why'd you bring her? Do you really want her to see him like this? She's only 3 fuckin' years old, Bobby!"

"She wanted me to bring her! She was having a fit that she hadn't seen you or her own father for 3 days!"

"You aren't good at handling her fits, then. 'Cause Ja--"

"Jack could calm her down, I know! But he wasn't there. It was just me. So if you don't want her to see him, you can tell her that yourself!"

"I don't want her to see him because it'd be too much for a 3-year-old to handle, so don't start with me."

Camryn walked out into the hallway and went down to the waiting room, where she found Sofi, holding Melanie in her lap.

"Hey, Sofi," Cam said, softly.

"Mommy!" Melanie squealed, running over to her mom and jumping for her to pick her up.

Cam picked Melanie and her bunny up and looked at Sofi.

**((A/N: Remember the bunny of Camryn's from, like, the 5****th**** chapter that Jack gave to Katie when she couldn't sleep? Yeah, that bunny.))**

Sofi mouthed, "How's he doing?"

Camryn shook her head and stood silent holding her daughter for a minute.

"Mommy, can I see Daddy?"

"…Yeah…"

When she walked back into Jack's room, Bobby was in his chair from the night before, starring at her with a smirk on.

She looked at him and whispered, angrily, "Don't even fuckin' start with me."

"Daddy?" Melanie whispered, sitting next to her dad on the hospital bed. "Daddy, can you hear me?" The little girl placed a hand on her father's face.

"Mel, he can't hear you sweetheart," Cam said, softly.

"Why not?" Melanie asked. "He always listens to me, why can't he listen now?"

"He's…in a deep sleep. When he wakes up, then he'll be able to listen to you, okay?"

"Mommy, what happened…?"

"What do you mean, Mel?"

"What happened to Daddy? Why can't he hear me?"

Bobby got up and Melanie looked at him.

"Come on, Mel. Let's go home," Bobby said, reaching his arms out to the little girl to pick her up, but she crawled onto Jack, wrapping her arms as far as she could around his body.

"No. I wanna stay with Daddy!" She cried, clinging to him, tears running down her face.

"Mel,--" Camryn started to interrupt, but found she wasn't going to get her daughter out of the room like she'd hoped she could. She gave her brother-in-law a look and he knew exactly what it meant. **I hate you**, but in the more comical sense.

"Mommy, is…is Daddy gonna be okay?"

"I don't know, Mel… I don't know…" Cam sighed, receiving a much-needed embrace from Bobby before she started crying herself.

**A/N: The last time I updated was in January; holy shit. Sorry 'bout that, I didn't realize it'd been so long.**

**This chapter is going to have two parts so…hopefully, I'll get to posting the second half soon. Haha. I promise, it won't take as long to post.**

**I'm welcoming long, angry flames to anyone who'd like to do so because I haven't updated in about 10 flipping months. O-O**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


End file.
